New Era New Opportunity
by tb7753
Summary: Azula finds herself in a whole new world after being frozen for years. Maybe she can find new opportunities with a new Avatar. Azula/Korra
1. Chapter 1

New Era, New opportunity

Azula had been running for four years.

Running from her past,

and her past was still trying to catch her.  
Azula had managed to recover from her "episode" after only about a year in her prison cell. But of course no one seemed to care.  
It enraged her that anytime she had a visitor she was given enough medication that she did not recognize who it was or what they were saying, so to them she just looked as insane as always and Azula was left to rot.  
Well at least she had been, it turns out that if you act like you can't move long enough people will think its true. And they will get lazy and careless, they will leave doors unlocked and windows open.  
She had gotten out of that hell hole and had been on the run ever since. Azula noticed the irony of it a little after a while for after she had gotten out, she had not really done anything, no plots no murders on nobody.  
Azula did not know why. Maybe some part of her mind thought that maybe if she played nice they would stop going after her. Or maybe she just grew up a little in that cell of hers, sure she was mad about what had happened to her but the chance of going home and never to that cell again was just to alluring.  
But no one seemed to care what Azula wanted, no one ever did. So now she was somewhere over the North Pole in an airship she had managed to steal and behind her was 3 more airships that were starting to close.  
Unlike her ship that was being battered by the ice and snow of the storm over the pole, those following her seemed to not be having any trouble in this weather and Azula knew why.  
Katara  
That accursed water bending peasant had been after all this time herself even after others had moved on to other things.  
Katara had never given her more than a moments rest. Azula had been tempted to just kill her but she knew that would bring the wrath of the rest of her friends and the Avatar would never let her see daylight again.  
But now Azula was failing to stay ahead of her pursuers. As she looked out the cabin window Azula saw that there was now a figure on the gang plank of the lead ship. Azula saw what she thought was movement and her whole ship came to a very sudden stop. Regaining her footing,, she looked back out the window to see a huge ice bridge had connected the lead ship and her own and was now dragging her backwards. She had been caught.  
'Well at least now I get to fight'. Thought Azula as she watched the figure jump to her ship. Katara walked on the bridge a slowly, arms ready for a fight.  
"Why Katara what a surprise it is to see on this fine day" Azula said in a mocking tone.

"Save your lies Azula we are not letting you cause anymore suffering!" Katara yelled back.

Azula Rolled her eyes in annoyance "What suffering I have not done anything in a long time, you are the- what do you mean we?"

Behind her suddenly came a great gush of air that broke the windows to the cabin and the next thing Azula saw was the orange robes of the Avatar.

"Avatar what a surprise guess I should have known the peasant was to weak to bring me in herself."  
Aang just stared at her and got into a attack pose  
"Ready Katara" he said abruptly

"Ready" came the quick response

Azula looked on and got ready to take whatever hits they could throw. She had fought them before and she may be tired but she was not going down without a fight.  
Aang and Katara moved together suddenly a wave ice,snow and air from outside combined and blasted at Azula. The freezing air from out side mixed with the ice and snow which had become supper cooled and sped straight at Azula.

She was not prepared for an attack of such force and was already cold from the outside wind when it hit her. The super cooled air and water covered her in an instant freezing, her muscles her eyes even her lunges, she was barley aware of what was happening before she lost conciseness.

"Well it looks like are training pulled off after all c'mon Katara lets get her-"  
Aang was cut off mid-sentence by Katara quickly moving her arms and sending a wall of snow that knocked the now frozen Azula out of the airship.  
"Katara what are you doi-" Aang was abruptly cut off by the almost inhuman look from Katara.  
"Come on Aang lets go home we are done here" Katara said forcefully  
Aang wavered and then relented leaving the airship and the frozen Azula behind.

The Sledger class was designed and built soon after the Great War as an Ice breaker meant to reopen old trade routs between the fire nation and Northern/Southern water tribes. Though considered old compared to newer ships of the time, still nearly 70 years after it introduction it was the best ship for its job.  
Its most distinguishing features where it's large crane and claw and its bizarre type of steam furnace. Rather than a separate chamber for the water to be heated massive chunks of ice are slid directly into the blaze to generate the huge bursts of power to break the ice.  
As the ice breaker ship Northern Wind makes its usual rout though the Ice Fields with the furnace going full blast with both fuel and the ships few fire benders. The crane was pulling large chunks and putting on the slide to be put in the furnace when one of the operators noticed there was something odd in one of the chunks.

"Hey it looks like there's something in that piece!" the worker tried to point out but the noise of the ship prevented him from being heard.  
he grabbed the crane operator to get his attention  
"HEY grab that piece!" The operator turned around just in time to see it fall into the blaze.  
After a brief explanation the operator said "Well it's your job to clean the burner when its -" suddenly an explosion rocks the ships as the two workers see what is distinctively blue flame come from the furnace!  
Nearby workers are thrown to the ground and the rest scramble to check how bad the damage is no one notices an extra shadow stammering through the smoke and steam.  
The figure collapses on the deck of the ship her body is both numb and aching at the same time. She notices the figures scrambling all over the deck and decided she is going to get out of the cold. She looks up to see the lights of what looks like the bridge.

Azula needs to know where she is and how long she was "stuck".  
She makes her way towards the bridge making sure to be as quite as possible but she soon realizes that time in the ice has not been kind.  
"YOU stop wandering around and go tell the captain we have 4 badly wounded men down hear!"

'The best place to hide is in plain sight as always it would seem' Azula thinks to herself. "Of course" she says making her voice sound horse. She quickly moves up the stairs and opens the door to the tower.  
"what's going on down there?" the captain quickly asks without even looking up from the controls  
"There are 4 badly wounded men down there." Azula quickly states.  
But she is paying the captain very little of her attention instead she looking at stack of papers on the desk next to the door her eye fixed on one line.

170 ASC

Azula realized that she had must been frozen for years, decades even.  
'The peasant must have learned a new trick.' she thinks to herself.  
"Argg, we will have to head back to Republic City to make repairs and get everybody all fixed up." Said the gruff captain

"Of course." came the only response from Azula as she turned around to head out the door.  
Republic City- wasn't that the town that the Avatar was trying to start? Azula could remember hearing about it when she was running.  
Running… she had no reason to run anymore this was a new time a new world maybe should be lucky and all her old enemies would be dead.  
Yes Azula did like the idea of going to Republic city maybe there she would find a New opportunity.

* * *

Yes well my first little story for those who are interested I like to think I am going to write a long one. But we shall see no matter what through I PLAN TO FINNISH I hate reading a good story only to find out the last time it was updated was 3 years ago. So hear I go.


	2. Chapter 2

After about a week sneaking around the ship, Azula found herself being waken by the sound of machinery and many more people came to her ears.

'We must be here.' Azula thought to herself.

Wearing a workers heavy leather overcoat over a matching set of simple dark grey cloth , Azula walked of the ship like she was supposed to be there.

'Hmp that was easy' Azula thought making her way into the city.

Things had certainly changed while she had been gone.  
New technology was everywhere and Azula could tell that it was not all from the Fire Nation like before.  
Machines that where loud and fast filled the roads and wires and airships seemed to fill the air above her.  
Azula started to feel dizzy; the streets of this city were too crowded the buildings tight.

It was too different for Azula and she headed to the first open ground she could see. As Azula walked in the park she found a bench and almost fell upon it.

She needed time to adjust to this new world.

She thought about all that she had seen and hear. The new "radio" machines, the electric lights the… everything. Even the way people spoke seemed different.

Azula did hear that the "new" Avatar was in town and was challenging someone to something, but why should she care now. Because for all that she had seen and heard it was what she did not that effected her the most.

She did not see any looks of fear as she had walked openly on the streets.  
No had recognized her at all. No one was watching her from behind to see if she was the one who they had to one in front of her parted ways in fear.

She was a nobody in this time.

Azula chuckled to herself and thought  
'This should be what I wanted. To not be hunted and to be able to live my life without fear of being put back in that cell.'

But still it hurt. Yes she did want to be left alone but she wanted to be remembered for what she had done. She was the greatest fire bender of her age, she had conquered Ba Sing Se, she had nearly killed the Avatar.

Now she was nothing.

No she was not nothing. Princess Azula was not a nothing. She was still just as good a fire bender if not better and she had learned many new tricks while on the run and she would make a name for herself in this new world one way or another.

As Azula began to think she was distracted by the sound of shouting behind her. She turned and saw there was some sort of rally going on. Azula was going to ignore it but heard something about getting rid of benders that peaked her she got closer to the small rally her curiosity was replaced by annoyances as she listened to the an-tie bending rhetoric of the (rather whiny) speaker. Though the crowd seemed to be eating it up.

As Azula watched a man walked up to her and started to talk.  
"Welcome sister are you hear to join the revolution?" he asked proudly.  
"Revolution?" Azula asked with a raised eye brow.  
"Of course the equilist movement will fight for non-benders against bender tyranny under the great leadership of Amon!" He said gleefully as he shoved paper in her hand.  
Azula looked at it and looked at the masked figure.  
'Amon huh? Interesting'. Azula was going to throw the paper down and just walk away but an idea came into her mind and her sinister smirk went onto her face. Azula enjoyed the look on the man's face as the paper in her hand burst in to flame and Azula said "Sorry not interested." and walked away.

After that Azula decided to walk around the city some more and maybe find a place to sleep for the night. As she was walking near the water's edge Azula noticed the statue of Aang in the harbor.  
'Figures.' Was the only thought that went through her head before she realized she had found where she would be staying for a while as she saw the structure at the base of the statue.

'He does owe me I suppose'.

After a while Azula managed to acquire a small boat and made her way to the island to find it deserted. She then went into the building and found a nice corner that would get sun in the morning. Pulling her overcoat over herself like a blanket Azula Leaned against the wall and tried to get some sleep. deciding she would plan her next move tomorrow.

Azula had managed to fall asleep before she heard a loud scream. As she look down from where she was she saw a barley lit room with 1 figure in the center before the figure let a burst of flame out and Azula saw that there many people in the building surrounding what she could now tell was a female fire bender.

Azula watched as she was brought to heel by cables from all around her. She thought that she should probably do something since these where probably the equilist that she had heard of but waited as she saw another person enter the room. Azula recognized him by the white mask.  
'So that is the Amon I have been hearing about.'  
Azula could tell he was talking to the captured bender, but she could not hear what he was saying.  
She was overcome with a sudden urge to do something. A little voice in the back of her head telling her that this might be the chance to make a name for herself to eliminate what was surly a simple peasant rebellion.  
Azula readied herself and jumped down in to the room. As she landed she let a blast of her blue fire out in a circle sending the enemies around her either scrambling for cover or reeling in pain. She had landed in a spot so that the fire wave hit Amon and not his target.  
'Too Easy' went through Azula's mind as she turned to burn a hole in Amons chest with her fist. But she was caught very highly off guard as a burned leg hit her hard in the chest.

As she stumbled back she was impressed that he was still standing but saw that he was struggling to stay up. Before she had a chance to recover metal lines came out from either side from her and grabbed her arms and pulled them apart. As Azula looked it seemed that few of the Equilsts had recovered and were trying to capture her like they did the other bender as well. Who had Azula had noticed had curled into a ball on the floor.  
"I do not know who you are but you will pay for what you have done!" Yelled Amon still visible struggling to stay standing with his burned legs.  
Azula responded wearing her signature smirk.

"We shall see."

In an instant Azula twisted her wrists and melted through the cables holding her and blasted there owners square in the chest. Before she could do more smoke canisters blasted around her and faster than Azula could disperse it Amon and others where gone.

'Hmp cowards', Azula thought to herself. Now that it was silent Azula could hear quite sobbing coming the fire bender she had saved. Azula rolled her eyes and decided to try and snap the girl out of it. Azula noticed then that for a fire bender she was wearing what looked like water tribe cloths. Azula brushed it off as she got within arm's reach of the girl.  
"Hey stop crying" Azula sad with little concern in her voice. She realized that she may need to do better given the lack of reaction from the girl.  
"sigh* Hey its ok there gone now I made them go away they cant—" Azula was cut off and caught off guard as the girl jumped upon her in what would look like a hug but felt as though the girl was clinging to Azula for dear life. Azula awkwardly put her hands back around the girl at lightly patted her back  
"um… it's ok I ah... got you?" Azula said, clearly lacking experience in this matter.

The Girl looked up at her at this point and looked her straight in the eye and said  
"I've never been so afraid in my life thank you my name is Korra…who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3  
Azula just stared back at her. She never been looked at the way Korra was looking at her. Azula did not know what to make of it but realized that it was probably getting odd that she was just staring back without saying something. She decided that an answer to the question asked would be a good first step.

"My name is Azuuuulll ,*cough, Azu, my name is Azu" Azula said wondering where her confidence and smooth tong had gone.  
Korra looked at her back with uncertainly in her eyes but broke off and laid her head back on Azula's shoulder.  
"Well thank you for forcing Amon away Azu, I know what would have happened and I have never been so scared…" Korra said her voice growing quieter as she talked.  
"Yes well while nothing against you but what where you doing here and what-"

Azula stopped when she noticed that the girl was now asleep. Asleep and holding Azula tightly in her arms.

Azula sighed to herself.  
'If this is what is going to happen every time I am "helpful" this could get old rather fast.' Azula though to herself.  
She considered waking the girl and moving her but decided against it. She figured that she might want to get use to people getting close if she was going to live differently in this new time. So she relented and decided that she might as well get some sleep herself after all she was apparently not going anywhere.

Soon after however she was waken by an eerily familiar shaking of the ground. She saw by the shadows that little time had passed. Azula sat up as she heard footsteps approaching and was surprised by the sound of a disgruntle waking coming from on top of her and was reminded that for the first time she had not slept alone, it was an odd felling but not one that repulsed her as much as she used to think it would.

But now Korra was awake and Azula noticed she was holding her tighter than before, her fear from earlier seeming to come back. Azula was also tense though probably not for the same reason, she recognized the landing of the avatars bison anywhere.

'No he cant be still alive after all this time. Even the avatar can't live forever.' Azula thought to herself as her mind went racing about what this could mean. But she was pulled from her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

Azula Looked down to see that Korra was trying to comfort her. It was a unusual concept for someone to "want" to help her. But just like the holding it was unusual but not unwelcome. Still Azula did not know this person. Before she had a chance to say anything she heard someone shouting.

"Korra! Korra! Where are you!"

Before Azula had a chance to do anything, she found herself being pulled forcefully from the ground and forward towards the voice by the very same scared girl she had just been holding.

"Come on I know who it is!" quickly spoke Korra as they headed towards the voice.  
Korra was pulling Azula by the hand. Azula was surprised by the strength of the grip, and for the first time got a chance to see what this person she had stock her neck out for looked like.  
She was surprised but what she saw. It seemed that the same girl that had been scared in her arms minutes before was actually well trained and looked very fit. There seemed to be a few oddities with this "Korra". But, Azula realized that they would have to wait as the realization dawned on her that Korra was taken her to who could only be the Avatar.

"Wait Korra who are you taking me to?!" Azula exclaimed as she started trying to break form Korras grip. But as Azula was focused on that Korra suddenly let go of her Azula was baffled but quickly regained her thought and with it a realization came to her.  
As she looked up to where she could hear talking she became petrified at what she saw. She knew that blue arrow tattoo on the head and the orange robs he was wearing.

'I am not going back, I am not going BACK!' The line blasted trough Azulas mind just as it had during all those years of running from him. But she had been in situations like this before she just had to think.

'This can't be him. It can't be. No its not'. Azula started to calm down and remembered all that she had seen all the dates that said that it had been too long still he is the Avatar maybe he could have survived all this time.

"and that's when Azu saved me and then I passed out until now." Azula was pulled from her thoughts from the mention her fake name and realized Korra and … her friend was staring at her now. The robed man then walked up to Azula and extended his hand.

"Well then miss Azu my name is Counselor Tenzin and I thank you for what you have done." Tenzin said his hand still outstretched.

Azula relaxed as soon as she heard the name.  
'Its not him.' The realization putting a relaxed look on her face, but she quickly realized that she was acting very oddly by the way the man in front of her was looking at her with a raised eye brow.  
*cough "Yes well your welcome but try not to let her go out so late again." Azula responded trying to look as dignified as possible  
"Oh you can be sure there will be a long conversation about what has led us to this point." Tenzin said in a serious tone lowering his hand.

"Good I dare say that I will not always be around to bail her out." Azula responded a smirk on her face.

"I am right here, I can hear you!" Korra said loudly and annoyed

Tenzin seemed to ignore her however and started to look with a questioning eye at Azula.  
"Where do you live, perhaps I can fly you home on my bison?" Tenzin asked

Azula knew the look on his face. It was the look of suspicion and Azula new it well and how to respond to it. After all it was not that hard to guess what he was wondering. There where attackers here earlier who is to say that Azula was not one of them. But Azula knew how to resound in this situation.  
"I live nowhere right now. I have just come to this city and this seemed like a quiet and safe place to spend the night." Azula new this look, Tenzin was looking for a lie or untruth to support his suspicion but she gave him nothing that was not the truth.

But Tenzins face quickly changed to one of thinking as he said spoke.  
"Oh well I suppose I could give you a ride to the city there is a place I know that can—"  
"Stay with us" Korra spoke up interrupting Tenzin. But looked down again when he gave her a stern look.  
"Well at least for the night I mean she did earn it right?" Korra said looking back at Tenzin

Tenzin though for a moment and sighed  
"Fine let's just go home I'm tired and too old for this."

The three of them then walked away from the monument and towards a clearing where Azula saw a familiar sight. A sky bison, Azula had seen one in particular often enough but never this close.

"Now Oogi may look big but I assure you he can get around fast enough." Tenzin said as he adjusted straps on the bison.  
"Would you believe it if I said that thing-" Korra started, but then cut off  
"Flew yes I know it does it was the preferred method of transportation for Avatar Aang and his gang." Azula said remembering all times she had to avoid something similar to this.  
"You seem to know your history well perhaps you teach Korra a thing or two." Tenzin said mocking in Korras direction.  
"Later Tenzin I just want this day to end!" Korra responded

After all of them getting on the Bison Azula and Korra where sitting next to each other on the short trip. It was quite and Azula did not like the to waste time in her opinion when there were many questions to ask and she knew where to start.  
"What where you doing at the statue in the middle of the night?" Azula asked looking over to Korra. She seemed to be almost hurt by the question.  
"Being stupid is what I was doing." Korra said her face still down.  
"And playing right into Amons hands"

"What is so special about this Amon person anyhow surly he is just another rebel to be crushed." Azula said her disdain for such a person showing in her voice.  
Korra moved her face closer to Azula's the fear seeming to return to her eyes and mixed with anger.  
"You don't know do you? He has the power to take away peoples bending, he wants to wipe out everyone's bending!"  
"Well then it seems like a job for the Avatar to stop him then." Azula said, the gears in her head starting to work.  
Korra looked at her thought fully for a moment then spoke again.  
"You did just come to the city didn't you, cause the Avatar would be me."  
Azula's mind froze and her body started to move back away form Korra. A thousand thoughts whirled in her mind but they seem to settle on one concept.  
'Why did it have to be her.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
'Why did it have to be her'.  
The line took center stage in her mind and brought the whole thing to a halt. part of her self almost felt...disappointed by the revelation. It confused her but she brushed it away a focused back into the real world. Her body was reacting on instinct and she started to move away from the Avatar while not breaking eye contact. Years of running and fighting and hiding and now the Avatar sitting right next to her.

Korra seemed to not be taking Azula's reaction kindly and just as Azula was leaving arms reach she decided to have her voice heard. So she grabbed Azula's arm.

"Hey Azu what's the matter with you don't look at me like I am not some other worldly being. Sprits it looks like you've seen a ghost!" Korra said with frustration in her voice.

Azula had managed to collect herself by now and was working on controlling her breathing and uneasiness. She was Azula, she would not be broken so easily and lose control of any situation.

'If she recognized me she would have said something by now.' Azula realized as the more rational parts of her mind took back control.  
She also realized that she was now being taken to the Avatars home by man who must be related to the last Avatar. Azula realized that this situation could be used in a number of different ways, but was pulled from her thoughts by a squeezing on her arm. Korra was still looking at her seeming to demand answers.

"Sorry I was just expecting some one-"  
"Expecting what? Someone that would be older smarter stronger some amazing being, well I'm not ok I am working on it but I am not there yet ok so just…." Korra said lowering her arm from Azula and replacing her look of frustration with that of sadness.

Azula felt she had to fix this. She did not want to make an enemy of the Avatar a second time.

"No I just thought.." Azula said putting a hand on Korra's shoulder this time. "I thought you would be taller." Azula said her smirk on her face proudly.

Korra looked up at her then and smiled "Funny" she said and gave Azula a punch to the arm.  
"Maybe tomorrow I'll work on wiping that smirk of your face, by showing you the Avatar I am." Korra said boastfully  
"What are you challenging me to sparing fight?" Azula asked with a raised eye brow.  
Korra gave out a big yawn and responded tiredly. "Tomorrow yes, but for now where back to the island and I am going to sleep before Tenzin has a chance to yell at me."

Azula noticed that they seemed to be landing on a island. From what she could see it looked similar to the air temples that she had hidden in before.

After the bison had landed and they had gotten off, Korra kept her word and said her good nights quickly and left before Tenzin had a chance to stop her.

With a look of defeat and exhaustion in his eyes Tenzin gestured for Azula to follow him. He lead her to a small room with a single bed. As she walked in and was going to say her good nights and close the door , Tenzin put a hand on it and stopped her.

"Thank you again for what you did. Korra is strong but needs more guidance to balance out her rather erratic mind." Tenzin said the stress clearly showing on his face.

Azula simply nodded in response and said "A teacher once taught me that the body is the tool in the minds hand and that a tool is only as useful as the hand that wields it."

"Quite full of surprises aren't you miss Azu? Well I won't keep you any longer, good night." And Tenzin left

After Tenzin left and the door closed, Azula was left alone with her thoughts.  
The position that she found herself in came up first in her mind. Hear she was once the most hated and hunted person in the world in the home of the descendents of those who hunted her. She would now have to think carefully about her next move.

She had accepted the offers of these people just to not seem out of the ordinary. But now what was she going to do? Azula knew that if she stayed then it was only a matter of time before she was found out. But if she left where would she go? The more she traveled the more chances for some to know history or she would make knew enemies. How much had the world changed?

Azula, lost in her thoughts, walked over and laid on the bed but continued to think of other options.

A interesting idea came to her mind.  
'What if I stay? What if I try to befriend this new Avatar?' Azula remembered those who had befriended the last Avatar had made it to very high standings. And how good it would be to finally be on the winning side for a change. Azlua's thoughts then turned to the Avatar.

'This new avatar seems interesting as well, certainly different from the last one, more head strong less preachy, a good change if I have a say in the matter. I'll see what can be done with her if I stay.'

Lost in her thoughts Azula fell asleep.

* * *

Yes shorter then I like it but don't worry it was because the original was getting too long so expect the next one to be better.


	5. Chapter 5

Hopefully this chapter makes up for the short last one.

* * *

Chap 5

After being on the run for so long Azula had a good sense of when something was wrong when she slept. As she woke up she had the familiar feeling that someone was watching her.

After bracing herself she suddenly threw herself of the bed and into a fighting stance a flame in her hand. As she looked around the room she found nothing.

"You fire looks weird!" Azula's gaze was drawn downward and she saw a small bald child starring back at her.

'Maybe if I ignore it, it will go away.' Azula thought to herself relaxing her stance. As she walked away form the thing she looked out the window and saw that the sun was just starting to rise.

As she looked out the window she saw a tall rock that was already getting hit by the sun.

'Maybe I will be finally able to get a quiet meditation session without being disturbed.'  
Making up her mind about having the first quite start to a day that she could remember, she turned and found the thing still staring at her.

With the annoyance clearly on her face Azula tried to walk around it but every time it moved and blocked her.

Her impatience growing, Azula tried to communicate with it.  
"May I help you with something or are you here simply to be annoying?"

It looked at her and spoke again "Make the fire blue again!"  
It said.

Azula wanted no part is this things amusement.

"No"

"Pleassee"

"No" Azula tried to go around the thing again but it continued to block her way

"Pleassee"

"Look you little brat, I am not your play thing now go away."

"Not until you make the blue fire again!" the thing said stomping his foot.

A number of very…poetic words came to Azula's mind to say to this child but before she had the chance Tenzin appeared at her door and solved the problem for her.

"Meelo!, I told you not to disturb are guests. Now go to the shrine it's time for morning meditation!" Tenzin said the frustration in his voice.

With the look of defeat on his face Meelo left the room.

"My apologies Miss Azu his enthusiasm can get troublesome at times, I hope he did not disturb you."

"Not the worst morning I have had but I will make the most of it." Azula responded

"hmm, well my wife Pema will be making food for every one later I hope you may join us then."

"Perhaps." Azula said walking out of the door past him.

Making her way outside she found the rock that she had seen earlier. After climbing upon it and getting into position she was relived on easily she was able to calm down and relax. She had hoped this time would help clear her mind.

_

After their morning meditations Tenzin and his family had come back inside and where now eating with Pema around there table. As they where eating Korra entered the room still looking tired.

"Well," Tenzin started "look who decided to wake up for morning mediation."

"Not now Tenzin, cant you wait to scold me until after I eat." Korra responded as she gathered food from the table.

Tenzin looked as though he was going to say something very demeaning but before he had the chance a hand was on his shoulder. Looking over he saw Pema looking up at him.

Letting out a defeated sigh Tenzin looked back at Korra.

"Korra I'm sorry, though I'm still mad that you disobeyed me, more importantly I am glad your back safe and sound."

"The only reason I am is because Azu saved me." Korra said lost in the memory.

Tenzin began again "Yes, I would like to go over what happened last night, and how to avoid it in the future."

Korra face turned down word the look of defeat coming back.  
"I don't want to talk about it. Not now at least. Maybe…I don't know later or something."

"Korra. It is important we learn form our mistakes. But to learn we have to understand. I know it was not the best night for you but you are safe now."  
Tenzin said with sympathy in his voice.

"Perhaps you could at least save the talk for a more appropriate venue Tenzin? This is hardly breakfast conversation." Pema chipped in.

The words from Pema seemed to get through to both of them and the rest of the short meal of eaten in relative silence, only broken by one of the White lotus guards bringing a stack of papers for Tenzin to read.

After they were finished Tenzin walked Korra out to the meditation shrine and they both sat down.

"Ok Korra now you missed are morning meditation but I want you to take the time now and try to remember exactly what happened while I read this over." Tenzin began

"What is it?" Korra asked getting into position

"It is a report. Last night I told the white Lotus guards to head over the statue to clean up and see if they can find anything of use. Now remember your breathing and begin."

After a few minutes Tenzin put down the paper and looked at Korra.

"Ok Korra are you ready?" Korra opened her eyes and nodded Ggood So I want you to start where you think best."

"Right so around midnight I was waiting on the roof because I thought I was going to face Amon but he did not show up. After I got down from the roof I was hit by one of the damn bolas." Korra began though it was getting harder to speak as she was going.

"And…and then I was dragged into base of the statute, I tried to fight back ,I did!, but there where to0 many and they tied me up. And then I saw him. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smug." Korra continued now getting visibly stressed by the memory.

"It's ok Korra its only a memory you are safe now." Said Tenzin try to get her to calm down.

"I know Tenzin I know! But but I was so scared I thought I was going to my bending taken away and that I had failed as the Avatar and let everyone down.." Korra said with tears on her face.

"You are ok now Korra you have not failed anyone. Remember admitting your fears is the first step in overcoming them. Now please continue." Tenzin said trying to get Korra to stay calm and press on.

Korra only nodded and took a deep breath.  
"After he got close to me he started to speak. He talked about how he was not going to take my bending then, but save me for last. He might have been going to say more but he was cut off when there was a bright light and heat. It felt like it might have been fire bending but way hotter. All I could hear was shouting and a few screams. Then I just kinda well zoned out."

Tenzin interjected with confusion "What do mean 'zone out'?"

Korra looked back guiltily "Well I don't remember anything until it got really quite and Azu came over to get me then I kinda just passed out on her I guess till I woke up and then you showed up."

"You are telling me that Azu alone forced Amon and his men to retreat? She must be a very good fire bender." Tenzin said with skepticism in his voice.

"SHE MAKES PREETY BLUE FIRE!" The loud voice of the small Meelo sending Tenzin and Korra to the edge of the shrine in surprise.

"Meelo! I told you to be quite or we would get caught." The voice of Ikki being heard hiding just out of sight.

"Wh…wha…whe…how long have you been there!?" Tenzin managed to stammer out.  
Ikki was the first to respond. "Pretty much the whole time."

"By the sprites how many times have I told you children to not eavesdrop on other people why do you always ignore me—wait Meelo what did you say?" Tenzin asked catching up to what his son had said.

"Her fire, its blue I saw it this earlier, she was mean though, wouldn't let me see it again." Meelo said disappointed

"That mean anything too you Tenzin?" Korra asked.

"I have simply never heard of such a thing before, though it would explain the burns in the walls the guards found. Where is Azu at this point anyway?"

"I saw a black hair girl sitting on a rock on the east side of the island before I came over here." Jinora said peaking her head from the hiding spot.

"That's her alright and that reminds me I owe her a sparring match today." Korra said enthusiastically.

"Korra this is exactly what we are here to talk about, acting before thinking. You hardly know this girl and yet you willing to risk getting hurt by her!" Tenzin said in frustration.

"Oh don't worry Tenzin she's fine, she helped me once right? And besides I can handle myself. Now Jin where did you see her?"  
Before Tenzin had a chance to respond Korra and his children had already run off and he found himself again walking angry behind them to catch up.

_

Azula was just finishing and was now sitting more stretched out on the rock just looking out at the view. She was annoyed that the meditation did not help her find an answer to her question of what she should do next, but it was nice to be able to sit undisturbed for so long.

"There she is over there!" Azula heard from behind her

'Well it was nice while it lasted' Azula thought as she turned around. She saw that Korra was now heading over to the rock and the annoying thing was with her as well as two more similarly dressed kids.

"Moring Korra I see you seem to have quite the gaggle following you." Azula said coming down from the rock.

"Gaggle? OH! Yeah this is Jinorra, Ikki and Meelo. There Tenzins kids." Korra said as all the kids waved at her.

"Hi." Azula said with lackluster enthusiasm. "I hope you two are less annoying then the little..thing here." Pointing at the two girls.

"Hey don't be mean to Meelo he only is a little annoying." Korra said with a chuckle. "Besides he can be useful, he told us a few min ago something odd about you."

"Oh? What would that be?" Azula said with a raised eye brow.

"Korra!" Tenzin was now close and the frustration was showing clearly of his face. "We don't have time for this we need to find out exactly what happened last night."  
"Ok ok fine." Korra said with guilt on her face. "Lets… I don't know lets just sit down inside ok. Come on Azu, Tenzin wants to know how you saved my butt."

Azula relented and decided that she should get this over with quickly.

After finding a room the three of them where now sitting around a table, Tenzin finally getting his children to leave them.

"Now miss Azu, Korra says that you forced Amon and some 20 of his men to flee, could I hear the story about that?" Tenzin asked looking skeptically at Azula.

Azula told Tenzin what had happened then in the most point of fact way she could until adding her own little opinion on the end.

"Then I walked over to Korra who proceeded to hold me for dear life until you showed up. Any Questions?" Azula finished look directly at Tenzin.

"Well it's certainly a good story, but I must ask, where did you learn such skill? It seems that someone who has had such training would not find themselves on the streets." Tenzin asked.

Azula noticed the look of accusation of his face, for her it was all too familiar. However she was tired after so long of word games and wanted to avoid such annoyances this time around.

"If I may translate your question, you want to know if I am who I say I am that did what I said I did or if I am some sort of spy for this Amon that was placed in a clever ploy. Am I correct?"

Tenzin sighed "Yes well just as I thought you are a very smart girl aren't you. But yes that is my question I assure it is nothing against you we just need to be careful in these times."  
"Well seeing as how you have already decided you cannot trust me I am assuming there is little for me to say that could sway you. I have been in this spot before and it is a waste of my time to try and convince of something you have already decided." Azula said standing up and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Korra yelled grabbing onto Azula's arm. "We're not accusing you of anything, we haven't made up our minds yet. You haven't done anything but help me. We are just asking for little trust so we can be safe."

Korra was looking right into Azula's eyes again. She had looked into many people's eyes over the years. Both enemy and ally (mostly enemy) but this was the first time she had seen this in some one's eyes.

A kindfull concern is what Azula saw in Korra's eyes.  
'It's not that she does not want me to go, she actually wants me to stay.' Azula thought to herself turning her gaze away from the Korra.  
Azula remembered then her thoughts about how being allied-no friends with the avatar could lead to good things for her.

So after a moment she relented and sat back down at the table. Looking over she saw a happy Korra and a Tenzin that had probably not missed anything.

Settled Tenzin began again. "Yes as Korra said we are not accusing you of anything per-say. We just want to be careful. This brings me really to just one question. My son who you met this morning said the bend blue fire, is this true?"

The memories of hiding her fire while on the run came back to Azulas mind. Being forced to hide what she had worked so hard for had always annoyed her. But, it was her most distinguishable feature that had always seemed to have gotten into trouble before. She knew she would have to be careful.

"What does it mean to you if I do?" Azula asked reading Tenzin and Korra's face.

"Well it would make your story more believable and would be very interesting given I have never heard of anything like it." Tenzin said matter of factually.

"Plus it would be really cool." Korra chipped in

'Curious, these people must have no sense of the past. Well it seems my luck must be turning around.' Azula thought to herself as a smirk went onto her face.

"Well all right then." Azula said confidently. She then proceeded to hold out her hand a produced her signature blue flame.

"Well would you look at that, you certainly are full of surprises aren't you miss Azu. It seems that you story does check out forgive for being so defensive." Tenzin said.

Korra was just staring at the fire. After a moment she held up her hand and tried to take some of the fire from Azula but found once she got some it instantly reverted to the standard red.  
"That's awesome." Korra finally said. "I will have to be careful when we spar. By the way Tenzin are we done here for now I want to go see how good Azu is."

"No Korra we must take this time to learn from last night remember? That was the point of going over it." Tenzin said trying to get Korra to focus again.

"Want my advice?" Azula said drawing both of their attention. "Always remember 3 things about any confrontation and you will find a way to make it work."

"Always over estimate your enemies so that you are more prepared for surprises."

"plan your attack based how the opposition will defend "  
"And most importantly always plan for your plan to fall apart."

Both Tenzin and Korra looked at Azula.

"What, you look like the kind of person that likes to give long spearches and little stories to prove you point." Azula said looking at Tenzin.

"Oh she pinned you down Tenzin." Korra said mockingly.

Turning to Korra, Azula continued. "And you seem like the person that would be easily distracted only 3 lines into a speech like that."

Korra immediately stopped her chuckling at Tenzin.

"She does seem to be good at reading people." Tenzin said looking back at Korra. "In fact you seem to be very good at a number of things miss Azu. I must ask where you have learned it all?"

"Run around the world a few times and you would be surprised what you will learn." Azula said knowingly

"I wish I had the chance to travel around the world when I was younger." Korra said distantly.

Azula looked at her confused. "You're the Avatar shouldn't you have been all around the world training by now or something?"

Tenzin responded first "It has been decided that since Korra has not mastered all of the elements that should remain her primary focus before she takes on the greater responsibilities."

"Let me guess, seeing is how you are on an air island and I have seen you fire bend in your water tribe cloths I am going to guess that you have yet to learn air bending. Correct?" Azula said knowingly

"hmp, well I know the other 3 well enough to handle myself and I AM getting close to learning air bending!" Korra responded vigorously

"You cannot even air bend yet can you?" Azula mockingly

Korra glared at Azula and stood up suddenly.  
'I seem to have hit a nerve, that is one skill that I could do without at this point that would make my life easier' Azula thought to herself has Korra grabbed her arm and took her out side.

"I'll show what I can do you little smart-ass." Korra said annoyed as she dragged Azula out into one of the practice fields of the island. She let go of Azula at one end and walked to the other.

"Ok here how this goes Azu." Korra began as she stomped her foot on the ground and a low line in the ground raised behind her and Azula. "First one to knock the other behind the line wins."

'Well she is certainly more interesting then the last Avatar or at least more prone to action. I just need to be careful one wrong move and I will be the enemy again.' Azula thought to herself getting into a stance.

"So what's the signal to begi-" Azula was cut off as a rock went flying past her and she was just able to doge it.

'Well that was underhanded.' Azula thought to herself as she continued to doge a mixture of earth and fire attacks, her own light counters being absorbed by water.

'Attacking me before I was ready, using her advantage of all the elements… I think I like this Avatar. Azula thought dogging the attacks.

"Is that the best you do?!" Korra yelled from across the field.

If there was one thing Azula did in fact still enjoy, it was fighting a new foe. Breaking apart an opponent's fighting style and finding its weakness was only something that Azula could do once for once the weakness was found Azula never forgot it.

For Korra, Azula could tell that she was well trained. But training did not equal skill. Azula recognized the moves as being the standard of many earth, fire and water masters that she had fought over the years.

Deciding to go on the offensive Azula, instead of dogging a rather large rock jumped upon it. After which she jump forward towards Korra using her fire to deflect what she tried to throw at her.

Seeing Azula coming Korra raised a rock wall to shield herself form Azula fire that exhausted her water. Just as Azula had planned.

Seeing the wall in front of her Azula brought her legs around and kicked the wall with the help of her fire which sent large cracks in the stone. Flipping around from the recoil Azula brought her hands up and let out a burst of fire the broke through the wall and left a small could of dust. Seizing the opportunity as always Azula kicked her leg forward into the dust and felt it make contact. Bringing her other leg up in a forward kick she pushed Korra down on the ground.

As the dust cleared Azula looked down to see a still dazed Korra holding her stomach on the ground. "That…that." Korra stammered out.

"By the Sprites! Korra are you ok!" Tenzin said running towards her.

'Too much, always too much.' Azula thought to herself turning to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand grad her ankle.

"That was Awesome!" Korra finally said reaching her arm up for Azu to take. After a moment Azula did take it and hulled Korra up to her feet.

Tenzin had made it over to them by now. "Korra are you ok? Miss Azu I must ask you to-"

"Can she stay here and teach me to fight like that?" Korra interrupted.

"What? Korra she could have hurt you and you want her to stay around?" Tenzin asked in confusion.

"Well yeah she has already proven to be helpful and smart and now we know she is an awesome bender. Come on it will be good to learn from some who has seen the world and is not always busy with other stuff." Korra said

Tenzin thought for a moment then looked to Azula.  
"Well what do you think Miss Azu I dare say you have a say in this."

" Are you asking me if I would be willing to stay on a well built, safe and warm island that is home to the Avatar so I can stay and teach her about the rest of the world, rather than going on my own and living on the street?"

Tenzin simply nodded.

"I think I will take you up on that offer." Azula said her smirk returning realizing that this was exactly the kind opportunity that she was looking for.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

"So to be clear, people make a lot of money from this professional bending, correct?" Azula asked as both she and Korra walked towards the arena.

After spending the rest of yesterday with Azula trying to get the idea of proper planning in her head, Korra had convinced Tenzin to allow her and Azula to go back to the area to rejoin her team.

"For the tenth time yes but it's also just fun to be able bend against people without having to worry. Besides you live on the island now what do you need money for?" Korra asked.

"I find it useful to have a backup plan, and besides these rags get rather uncomfortable after a while." Azula said still wearing the old works uniform form the ship.

"Well you look fine and we can worry about that later." Korra said getting into the elevator. "You going to like the guys I can tell. And if you can teach them like you did me yesterday then we will definitely win the tournament."

"I spent 5 hours yesterday trying to get you to think like you openanet. I can see why Tenzin dumped you on me. Maybe, no, hopefully they will learn better then you." Azula said mockingly.

"Oh ha ha, hey I learned a lot yesterday."

"Indeed you certainly learned much about how to break a fall."

The doors of the elevator opened then before Korra could retort revealing the large training area.

"Korra!" came a voice from across the room and before Azula could tell what was going on, Korra was being held up by a boy in green.

"Jeez Bolin calm down. I'll try not to miss practice again if this is how you are going to be." Korra said getting the boy to put her down.

"Well Korra we heard about you challenging Amon and then the next day we heard nothing from you so we got worried. But its good to see that you are ok." Came from another more calm voice.

"Oh right I should have done something so didn't worry." Korra said looking down.

"Its fine Korra we were just worried. Hey who is this?" The boy dressed in black asked as he got closer.

"oh right Bolin, Mako this is Azu she uh help me get away from Amon."

Bolin stuck his hand out first. "Hello Azu my name is Bolin of the great fire ferrets and any friend of Korra's is a friend of mine!"

"You remind of someone I once knew, I found him very annoying." Azula said shaking his hand.

"oh.." Bolin said his face dropping, but he quickly recovered "you seem like a person who would live in a volcano…. Which would be awesome by the way."

"Yes well… I have that effect on people." Azula said with utter confusion on her face.

The other boy walked up then.

"My name is Mako and what about me any blasts from the past for me."

Azula looked him over. "Almost, but you seem smarter."

Mako shrugged "I'll work with it. So Korra says you helped her out, I don't know what you did but thank you."

Azula may never have been one to do thing to get others thanks she had to admit it was nice to be on the winning side for a change. Korra speaking brought Azula out of her thoughts.

"Yeah she helped, it's actually why I brought her today because she may be the best bender I have seen and she helped me yesterday train and trust me I think she could help us." Korra said in admiration.

Azula wondered why the avatar seemed to trust her so much; she wondered if it had anything to do with the look she gave her that night. But surly it must have been relief. No one was ever relieved to see Azula.

"Korra how am I supposed to train your team I don't even know how this game is played. Oh and then there is the why I should bother." Azula said getting out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Korra" Mako started "no offence to Azu but me Bolin have a our own way to train"

"Yeah it would be bad to break with tradition." Bolin added.

"Oh, ok if you guys are sure, sorry Azu guess I took you along for nothing." Korra said disappointed.

"Don't worry about me I am sure I will find something to do." Azula said turning to leave. She did not see the look of disperar on korra's face.

"Korra you ok?" Bolin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine let's get started"

Azula found herself wandering around the area. She saw things to be expected, other training areas, locker rooms and administrative rooms. She even found the referee area. But was not allowed to go in. She even truly made her way to the main area. Standing on the upper level she looked across the vast room.

_'wow nice place, that must the main floor.' _Azula though to herself looking across the room. '_Why is it so far off the ground? And far away from the entrances, and why is there a glass ceiling I thought Korra said most games are held at night?'_ One of the things that annoyed Azula was half thought plans.

Azula was drawn from her criticism when she heard two men whispering badly from the stands below her. Looking down she could not quite hear what they where saying but she could recognize a red bandana that she remembered some of the equilsts were wearing.

Curious Azula made her way down towards the pair so she could hear what they were saying.

"So if there are that many entrances to stands then there's going to be only a few guard on each one we should only need half as many people as what you say we need." One of the men said.

"Look all I am saying is that we have to be careful we don't know how many benders are gona be in the crowd they may not be happy with Amons show" the other resounded.

_'So they are planning something, quite bold for some rebels.'_ Azula thought getting closer. Easily not being noticed by the two.

One of the men took out a large paper and started to show it to his ally.

"look we get the supporters to cover the entrances and we can also recruit people right from the crowd. Now come we've seen enough lets the plans back to the boss."

Putting the paper away they both got their stuff and turned to leave.

Turning right into Azula was now just inches from one of there faces.

"Hi" Azula said, she then proceeded to hit the men squarely in the throat nearly crushing his wind pipe.

Grabbing his throat the man fell back onto the ground.

"Why you little brat! I'll show you who you are-" the man was cut off with a bright blue fire being held right in front of his face the heat making it hard for him to breath.

"You have a very annoying voice" Azula said matter of factly. "perhaps it would be good if you lost it." She said moving the fire closer.

"You, you're the blue fire girl" he said the fear showing in his eyes before being replaced with anger. Azula raised an eye in intrigue

"You crossed the wrong prophet girl and now Amon's got a price on your head."

"Oh really and how much would it be?" Azula said with a smrik

"2,000 credits" he said confidently.

"Really?" she said with a chuckle "Tell him I have had more on me from a peace loving peasant, and that if he wants my attention he should get serious."

"How dare you! Amon is chosen by the sprits to end the tyranny of benders all over the world! And to lead the non to a new world."

The other man was coughing more loudly now seeming to be trying to get his voice back.

Azula looked to him. "you! Did you hear what I said about the bounty?!"

Still clutching his throat he nodded vigorously.

"Good because your friend's voice is very annoying and I am done having to listen to it."

His eye widened as Azula shot a small burst of fire into his mouth. His screams being muffled by his hand being brought up to his face. Seeing the diagram that she saw earlier sticking out his pocket Azula grabbed it and walked away.

'_Not a rebellion, a revolution. And here I thought this new time would be boring.'_

Azula walked backed to the training room with confidence and saw that Korra and her team where still training.

Watching them she noticed the two boys where good benders but clearly not properly trained. She also noticed that moves where focused a small quick strikes. Thinking back to the area she was becoming more and more interested in this game.

Korra seemed to be resting at this point and saw her walk in and went over.

"You look happy, anything interesting happeon on your little walk." Korra asked.

"Oh I just got to have some fun that I haven't had for a while, I will tell you about it later. How's the practice going I see you are trying to copy the two of them making a very…interesting showing." Azula said

"ha. Yeah you should have seen me the first time I broke rules a few times before I got the hang of it. I know the two of them wanted to train using their own way but do you wana learn the game and be a sparring partner?" Korra said excitedly

"Well I am in good mood and I do like fighting new people. I suppose as long as those two are up to it."

Both Mako and Bolin seemed interested in the idea of being able to practice team work. So they decided to be on one team and Korra and Azula were going to be on the other. As Korra was explain some of the rules, and telling Azula not hurt anyone, Azula's mind wondered.

_'Is this really all it takes? There has to be some catch. Something I am missing. I took city's but never could I get some one to trust me. Is this really what its like to be on the good side maybe poor Zuzu was to join the avatar all those years ago.' _

Azulas mind was draw back to the present after Korra yelled go and the match began. As always she took it slow grading her opponents. But this time it was harder as she found her attention being drawn more and more owards watching Korra more. She was so different then the last Avatar. More assertive and quick to act. Not stupid, just inexperienced and in need of sharper mind to guide her.

'_I hope I get a chance to guide her more' _Azula thought to herself and odd feeling that she had not felt for a long time retuning. A few memories also came with it. And Azula immediately shook them from her mind before they had a chance to grow.

Getting her head back to the task on hand was way she found to make sure certain memories stayed away. Focusing once again she found her opening and shot a fire ball and Bolin's leg as he was repositioning and managed to send him falling into Mako. Korra quickly following with water to push both of them out of the training arena.

"Oh Yeah! Girls rule!" Korra yelled hitting Azula on the back in excitement.

Azula just rolled her eyes "Well of course we won there is me and the Avatar on a team and two…others against us."

"Why do you come first in the list?"

"Well I am not saying I was more important to the match but, well….yeah." Azula said with a smirk.

"I like you Azu your clever." Said Bolin who had walked up to them.

"Yeah maybe you could be on our team maybe as a backup fire bender." Mako chipped in.

Azula smiled the thoughts of earlier about how easy it was to make friends coming back to her.

'_I guess it helps when people don't think you are a crazed monster.'_

"Alright I guess I'll be the backup. It will be good to not spend every day on the island."

"Well guy and gals, a full mornigs practice a new team member I think we just might be ready for this tournament." Bolin said excitedly.

"Not quite yet. You still need your new uniforms" Came another voice.

Azula turned to see a girl with long black he walking over to them happily.

"Asami!" Mako said running over to the girl and embracing her lovingly.

Azula rolled her eyes and noticed that Korra seemed to be not likening how close the two were. Korra noticed Azula watching and quickly took the look of her face.

"and this Azu she helped out Korra and now she is gona be part of the team." Mako said pulling Azula's atteintion forward.

"good to meet you Asami, I see that you are the one funding our team." Azula said looking her over.

"How could you tell that?" Asami said in confusion

"You came in and said before we start we need the uniforms you brought plus I know wealth when I see it." Azula

"you're quite observant aren't you?"

"You get use to it." Korra chipped in smiling at Azula.

Azula looked at her and simply nodded in return.

"I am sure we will. Ready to go Asami?" Mako said looking back to the girl.

"Of course I guess we will see you all later." And both of them turned to leave

"So guys want to keep practicing or…" Bolin spoke up after the pair had left.

"Nah" Korra said "I am gona head back to the island at do some practice there. Come on Azu, we'll see you later Bolin."

Azula could tell that Korra had little interest in practice as they made their way back to the island.

"I'll talk to you later Azu ok? We'll go over the planning and stuff then." Korra seeming distant.

Before Azula could say anything she was gone heading towards the main buildings.

Azula spent the rest of the day exploring the island. Later in the day she found her rock that she had sat on earlier and begun to meditate on it. But before long Korra joined her seeming to be in better spirits. For a while they talked about the learning to plan like Korra mentioned earlier. Azula liked how quickly Korra was able to get what she was being told and how she consistently tried to add on with what she thought might also work.

However Azula started to notice the look in Korra's eyes that she saw earlier. That look of admiration mixed with something else. She felt herself getting the old feeling in her chest again. Using the excuse of going to eat dinner Azula ended the lesson much to the noticeable disappointment of Korra.

After the meal Azula kept to herself both by catching up with how the world works in the library and even managing to relax a little in the bathing area of the island alone.

Later that night in her bed she found herself being woken once again by her senses as she heard her door opening quietly and someone walking in.

"May I help you?" Azula said making a fire in her hand and scaring Korra a little who was now sitting on the floor.

"Oh um hi Azu sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Korra sadi quietly avoiding eye contact.

"That was not an answer to the question Korra." Azula said still looking down at her.

" I know sorry" Korra began "I just had some trouble sleeping and ah—"

"You had a nightmare and you came to the person who helped you out of you last one." Azula making her voice softer. She did have some sympathy for the girl. She had had enough experience with her own mind betraying her.

"it was about them attacking the island and takeing me back to Amon" Korra began her voice revealing her fear. "I know it wasn't real but I still feel afraid you know." She finished getting up and sat on the bed next to Azula.

Azula felt like she should do something so she put her hand on Korra's back.

"It never matters weather its real or not. It will still terrify you and take control of you unless you remember that its your mind and that you are in control of it and fight back against the things it creates." Azula said the memories of her cell and own fight returning.

Korra then leaned against Azula her head resting on her shoulder.

"You talk as if you have experience." Korra said in a caring voice.

"you learn a lot traveling around the world a few times."

"one of these days I am gona ask you for more detail than that."

"one of these days I might answer." Azula said turning to look at Korra

'_Maybe I will_' she though to herself.

"But for now you have a finale match tomorrow and you need to sleep. Azula said pushing Korra off of her lightly.

"Yeah ok" Korra said getting up to leave. Just as she was going through the door she stopoed and turned to her again. "Thanks Azu"

Azula fell asleep with surprising but not unwelcomed sense of a accomplishment.

The Next day Azula found herself in the setup room with Asami watching Korra and her team go through a few matches with her team. After easily wining there last match the team was on elevator heading back to the room.

"I still don't understand why the ring is so far off the ground." Azula stated

"I heard it was prevent the benders from cheating and using other things then what's in there." Asami repouned

"is that not what the reffs are for?"

Asami just shrugged and turned to meet the team.

"You looked and great out there" Asami said to Mako now holding him in a hug.

"I dare say the rest of the team also did well." Azula said directing her words towards Bolin and Korra. She noticed that Korra seemed focused on Mako and Asamie

"Well thank you Azu its good to be appreciated after a job well done, right Korra?" Bolin said

"hmm what oh right yeah… of course."

"So Korra what do you say do think you wana go out tonight I know a place that serves great water tribe food it would make a great date spot for a date."

"oh ummm no offence Bolin but I don't really feel up to ok? Your nice but..."

An odd idea came into Azula's mind then.

"Well seeing as those two seem to enjoy enough of each other how about we three go for a good dinner somewhere to celebrate moving up in the finales."

"That sounds fun what do you think Bolin? You up to it?" Korra said enthusiastically.

"Eh sure why not."

Korra was the first to leave the locker room and before Bolin left Azula stopped him.

"Where exactly is the water tribe place again?" she asked him

The evening was filled Bolin coming up with stage ideas and Azula informing him that the difference between a strange idea and a brilliant one was only a matter of planning. Showing him how to make a simple voice enhancer out of paper and a number of tricks that can be done with coins and high towers.

Azula did enjoy the look of amazement both of their faces as she told them some stories on how she learned these tricks and found herself likening the way Korra looked at her in particular. And for the first time in a long time she found herself genuinely laughing at the trick Korra played on the stuck up pro-bender with her pet.

But now the fun was over and the 3 of them where heading back to the arena for the next match.

"Hey look there's Mako." Korra said getting closer to the arena.

But Azula's attention was taken by what she thought were red sashes running behind the corner of the building.

"Hey Korra I will catch up I am just going to check on something real quick." Azula said breaking off from the group.

"Ok just don't miss the match."

Rounding the corner she could hear voice that wear trying to whisper but doing a bad job of it.

"no this duct 3 we gotta be at four!" one of them said

"what does it matter the lieutenant said just get inside and wait it should not matter which way we get in" another added

"yeah but the diagram cleary shows—"

"Oh look another one to add to my growing collection." Azula said confidently standing right behind the huddled men.

None of them moved until one suddenly turned quick and tried trow a bolas round Azula.

Raising her hand she burned it away easily and jumped back giving some distance between herself and the group.

"Your that crazy blue fire girl! That burned Sogans tong out!"

"Crazy?" Azula said walking towards them with blue fire in both of her hands now. "Would a crazy person melt you into a pile of slag!" she threatened holing the fire right in the man's face.

"um well yes" one of the others responded in fear.

"Well then I suggest you give me that diagram before I go crazy then" Azula said making her fire slowly bigger.

None of the men moved so Azula grabbed out of one of their hands without much reaction from the holder who was still staring at the fire.

"Don't just stand there" Azula said lowering the flame. "Get Out Of My Sight!"

After a moment the four men looked at each other and with a gaggle of random sounds decided the direction they would run.

Seeing that run close to the edge of the pier Azula to send them one last message and shot a fire ball at the lead mans foot. Tripping him and sending him and his compatriots falling off the edge.

Azula looked down at the paper and saw it was another diagram of the arena.

_'How many of these things do they have?'_

After her fun Azula went back to the area to watch match. She could tell that something was different with the team and it was not doing well. From she could there was some sort of tension between Mako and Korra.

'_I wonder if the two had a little chat while I was away probably had something to do with the way that Korra was staring at him earlier.' _

She continued to watch the close match and how Bolin seemed to save them at the end.

After the match the plat form returned the team could see that Mako and Korra were trying to avoid each other. Neither of them said a word as the got changed. Korra got finished first and stormed out.

"What is going on between those two?" Azula asked Bolin

"I don't know when we got back Mako was all mad I just rushed pass them. This was after you left."

Moments later they both heard Mako slam his locker and leave.

"Should we follow them?" Bolin asked

"This could get interesting so yeah let's hurry." Azula responded

The two of them followed Mako at a bit of a distance hoping he would not notice them. After Mako turns a corner they both start to hear shouting but the can understand it because of the echo's of the hall, so they quickly go to the corner hoping to hear what is going on. But suddenly the shouting stops both looked at each and fearing the worse quickly jumping form behind the corner only to see Korra Kissing Mako.

Azula Feels an odd feeling in her stomach one that reminds her of the feeling she got the last time she was betrayed.

But feeling leaves quickly after she sees the angry look on Mako's face as he pushes Korra off of him.

"Korra! Are you crazy I am happy with Asami and I am not gonna mess that that up!" Mako Yelled angrily.

"Fine whatever it meant nothing anyway!" Korra yelled back

"What are you crazy! What you just go around Kissing random people! Whos next, Bolin Azu who you gonna 'kiss with no meaning' next!"

"Maybe I will!" Korra said walking over to Azula and grabbing her collar.

"Korra no wait-!" Azula found herself saying before getting cut off by Korra's lips on her.

After a moment of shock Azula realized she might like these lips. They were not perfect and soft but worn, tough and used. She felt like she was actually starting to kiss back but after a moment she felt the lips leave. Azula looked down and saw that Korra had the same look in her eyes as the night she saved her. After a moment Korra abruptly turned and walked away from the group. The same thought as before going around her head'

'_why did it have to be her'_

Azula looked over to see the rather surprised look on Bolins face.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut Bolin." Azula said closing his still gaping mouth. "You never know what might fly in."

* * *

Yep so just to warn you as you might guessed end of the semester stuff is getting started as well as the holiday so it might be a little longer then usual for the next update. but don't worry I am not forgetting about this story for I am certainly not done yet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chap7

Both Mako and Bolin where now staring at Azula.

"What!?" she said annoyed looking between the two of them.  
Both of them looked to anything they could with Mako scratching the back of his neck  
"Nothing" he began "Just ah.., did not see that coming."

"Neither. Did. I." Azula responded turning to leave.

Making her way through the crowded street leading to the arena Azula could see Korra ahead of her heading for the ferry. She found herself half hoping that she would hold the boat for her and half not. Part of her mind told her that should have seen this coming and another that there was no "this" to have seen.

'I just got caught up in dam relationship trouble nothing to even think about.' Azula thought dismissively.

As she got closer to the ferry landing she could see that the boat was running but had not left. Pushing through the crowded streets she made her way onto the boat and felt it start to move as soon as she was on. The boat had a large flat deck and across it standing near the bow Azula saw Korra.

"Hello there." Azula said standing right behind Korra making her jump a little.

"Hey, I made sure the boat waited for you." Korra said not looking at her.

"Why thank you I did want to sleep in my own bed tonight." Azula said looking across the water, the light from the city illuminating the islands in the bay.  
Korra did not seem to notice what she said as she starred at the waves passing below her.

"You should have stayed at the arena." Azula said trying to break the silence.

Korra looked up to Azula "What do you mean?"

Azula could see confusion in her eyes and she could tell that it was about something bigger then what she had said.

"Well the reaction to your…move, from the boys was highly amusing." Azula said smugly, "I think Bolin's bottom Jaw almost hit the floor."

"Oh" Korra said looking back down. "*chuckle Yeah I can imagine."

"Anything you wana say about that whole thing?" Azula asked.

"No." Korra answered sternly.

The rest of the short ride passed in silence for the two of them. Korra seeming to be lost in her thoughts and Azula not saying anything that may upset the girl. She had learned that sometimes people should be left to their thoughts.

After arriving back on the island Korra made a quick getaway and Azula did not see her for the rest of the evening except for a few glances.

Later that night Azula was woken in her room by a familiar sound of someone trying to open her door quietly. Her small room giving little space for the sound to escape.

'I wonder who this could be.' Azula thought to herself as she set up from her bed still in her grey ship workers shirt. Creating a small blue flame in her hand she saw Korra sitting on the floor leaning on her bed.

"I had a feeling you would be awake." Korra said with a smirk.

"I wasn't." Azula said sternly.  
"Another skill you picked up while running around?" Korra asked looking up to her.

"What do you want Korra?" Azula asked staring her in the eye

Korra broke away quickly and looked back down towards her feet.

"The last time I was here you helped me out and you just told me what to do without any fancy speeches or stories like everyone else seems to. It was nice to get a straight answer, and I was hoping to get more." Korra quickly said in one breath.

Azula noticed the uneasiness that Korra seemed to be getting as she let the fire in her hand go out leaving the room to be lit by the light of the city and moon form outside.  
'She thought of what to say beforehand.' Azula thought to herself.  
'She's planning something.'

"I didn't think you listened to my advice so seriously." Azula said skeptically.

Korra stood up abruptly and looked back at her. "Of course listen to you! Your and strong and skilled, why wouldn't I!"

Azula looked at the vigor that Korra held while she was talking. Her gut twisted in knots as soon as she stopped talking. Not liking the feeling of unease she fell back into instinct in an attempt to make the cause of this trouble to go away.

"I thought we talked about going into situation without all the information. You are as big of damn fool as I thought if you trust me so much without knowing me." Azula said angrily looking at Korra. But, she was overcome with a sense of regret for her harsh tone and had to look away from the hurt in Korra's eyes.

Korra walked over and sat on the bed right next to Azula, without looking at her she began to speak. "As usual it seems, your properly right." She began turning to look at Azula.  
"But you now, I never really felt like I did not know you. Even that night at the statue when you were holding me in your arms, I felt like I just knew you."

Azula's mind immediately went racing about all the possibilities that could come from Korra saying that she 'knew her'. Turning away from Korra she got lost in her thoughts.

'Could she have some knowledge of her past life?'

'Does she KNOW me?'

'If she did wouldn't she say something about?'

'Does she care about me regardless?

'Does she care about me?'

Azula suddenly realized where train of thought was taking her and tried to regain control, but she could still feel the mix of excitement and confusion in her gut. Trying to regain control Azula said the first thing that came to mind.

"What did you want to ask me anyway?" She said quickly.

Korra let out a deep sigh. "Who are you?" Korra asked eyeing her closely.

Azula let out a chuckle "My name is Azu remember?" she said still not looking at Korra.  
"Dam it Azu you know that's not what I mean!" Korra said loudly punching Azula's shoulder and forcing to her to look up. Azula tried to keep a look of annoyance on her face but could feel the distraught and confusion seeping in.  
"What do you mean Korra?" Azula getting a little more strength back in her voice.

Korra took a deep breath. "What I mean is –and don't start walking away again ok, I just…I just need to know. Azu are you a criminal?"

Azula tensed up as her mind became clear and focused on survival just as it always had. And just as always she had to be very careful about she said.

"What would make you ask that?" She said in an innocent tone.

Korra looked at her with a look of mused disbelief.  
"Really? Really now. come on even I can tell that voice was fake. And besides I told you we would talk about this later."

A scowl now adorned Azula's face as she looked back at the Avatar. She prepared herself for anything the Avatar would do.

Korra turned and looked down, a look of sadness on her face.

'What…' Azula thought taken aback by the way that Korra was reacting. She was prepared for a sternness or rejecting even anger, not….disappointment.

"So I'll take that as a yes then." Korra said with saddened disappointment. She stood up slowly to leave. "It must have been something bad, if you had to run all around the world."

It the small time it took for Korra to cross the small room to get the door Azula's mind was racing. Part of her knew that her one possible chance of living a life not on the run and making something out of it was walking out the door. And another part did not like the idea of Korra walking out the door.  
Taking note of this…feeling of not wanting to make Korra the person upset rather than the Avatar. Azula found that ignoring this feeling had been getting harder and harder the longer she spent time with the girl.  
Azula was roused from her thoughts by the sound of her door opening and she quickly jumped out of her bed.  
"Korra wait!" She exclaimed as she grabbed her arm.

Korra turned to look at her a look of uneasiness and skepticism on her face. Azula could also feel the muscles in her arm tighten up and feeling such she let go.  
Korra continued to look at Azula as she lowered her hand from her arm, a look of losing patience in her eye that Azula could see clearly.

"Look ok yes I do have a…questionable background." Azula started with a little desperation.  
"But I have paid for what they said I did, and I came here hoping for a new start. You where nice enough to give me a bed and somewhere to start, now will you believe me when I say that I am not a criminal."

Azula watched the tension leave Korra slowly, but she had a feeling she had gotten trough.

"Fine, yes I believe you." Korra said quickly. Azula sighed with relief, but noticed that there still seemed to be something else Korra wanted to ask.

"Now that we got that all squared away-" Azula started but was interrupted.

"No it's not 'all squared away' I still want know more about you. It's good that you're not a criminal but I still want to know more about your past." Korra said sternly.

"Why does it matter to you so much?" Azula asked.

Korra looked away then eyes darting around the room and mouth opening and closing as if to speak.

"Well." Azula said staring her down.  
Korra looked back at her. "I just wanted to know if there was a ah um hardened criminal in my home."

Azula could tell that Korra was not telling truth but she ignored and saved the information for later.  
"Seems like a good enough reason for me." Azula said turning from Korra and walking back to her bed. "Now unless you have any further inquiries I would like to sleep."

Korra looked lost in thought for a moment before turning towards Azula , an odd look in her eye.  
"I was curious about something else." Korra said closing the door again and walking over to Azula's bed and sitting down. For a moment she just sat there eye turned away from Azula.

"Yes." Azula said sarcastically her hand gesturing for Korra to keep going.

Korra kept her eyes away as she started to talk. "You remember back at the area after the match with Mako and Bolin and that um event."

Azula's face immediately went on the defensive as she answered  
"It was only a few hours ago and I was there for it, so yes I remember what of it?"

"I didn't really plan the whole thing just so you know it just kinda…happened after I heard what Mako said…" Korra stammered out.

"Get to the point." Azula said with a mixture of worry and annoyance.

Korra slightly Flinched at the tone, but turned to look right in Azula's eye's.  
Taking a deep breath.  
"Why did you start kissing me back?"

'Ah crap.' went through Azula's mind as she quickly broke away for Korra's gaze.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." She said flatly.

Korra chuckled a little, a smirk on her face. "Come on now I was there too, I felt it you where starting to kiss me back."

"Yeah and if I remember correctly you hightailed it out of there soon after." Azula said trying to regain control of the situation.

Korra looked like she was blushing from what Azula could tell from the dim light.  
"Well it was only like my second time kissing someone and the first time, as you saw did not go so well, and- wait… so you admit it." Korra said with a smirk.

Azula could feel the warmth of her own cheeks as she realized what she had said. She felt that part of her that had now gotten impossible to beat back down coming up again and she found herself….happy that Korra did not seem repulsed by another girl kissing her. 'Certainly a different time.'

"What of it Korra." Said quietly a little defeated.

"It's just… I duno odd, I never thought about kissing a girl before, and it seems that you liked it." Korra said looking at Azula. After a moment of thought Azula relented and gave a slight nod.

"And I just found it odd that I… liked it to." Korra said in a quite tone looking down.  
A wave of odd relief hit Azula. She questioned it immediately. She figured it was because that for the first time a girl she liked actually liked her back.  
'But do I really… like her.' Azula thought deeply to herself. She decided that before she got her own hopes up of the something that could turn out better than her last experience, so she stated to test the waters.

"Well I would imagine you would, given my grace and beauty." Azula said smugly.

Korra scoffed "A little full off yourself also apparently." Korra said in a mocking tone. Turning back to avoid Azula's gaze she started again in her quite tone.  
"Look I am just a little confused right now ok I have never had these feelings for anyone before and I know your smart and beautiful and I just want to know more about you because I wanna be sure-"

"That what you are feeling is real and not a passing curiosity or fancy." Azula Interjected.

Korra looked up to her then a annoyed look on her face.  
"Do you know everything?" She asked

Azula Smirked "Almost I'm worken on it."

Korra chuckled. "I do like how confident you are. Seeing as you seem to know ALMOST everything what do you suggest I do about how I feel?"

Azula smirked an idea coming into her head that se could tell had come from that feeling.

"I think…" she said moving right next to Korra.

"That…" she said moving her face close to Korra's face. She could see the apprehension in the Avatar

"There is…" She said putting her hands on either side of Korra's face feeling the strong muscles under her smooth skin.

"Only one way…." She said moving her lips so close to Korra that she could feel the warmth of her breath.

Korra closed the distance, cutting off Azula. Azula pushed back from Korra's initial force and felt that Korra's lips where just as she remembered them. After a moment Azula could tell that Korra was not going anywhere and she felt what must have been Korra's tongue force its way into her mouth. Not to be out done Azula deployed her own. For moment there was a dual with both sides seeming to enjoy the challenge the other presented.

After a time that seemed to pass more slowly for the two of them they broke apart their foreheads still leaning against one another. Both where breathing heavily in the small lightly lit room. Azula recovered first.

"So does that calm your feelings?"

Korra gave her a big smile. "I think it clears some stuff up."

"Good." Azula said leaning back her hand being held by Korra. "Because I believe that you need some sleep before tomorrow's match and I from your constant questions."

A look of disappointment came over Korra's face and she lowered her head and let go of Azula' hand.

Azula leaned forward and lifted Korra's chin in her hand.  
"Hey. I will still be here tomorrow."  
The sad look left Korra's face she leaned forward to give her a light peck on the lips. "You better." She said turning to leave.

As she came to the door and slowly opened it she turned back. "You know for the record we could probably both fit in my bed." She said in a suggestive tone.

"Good. Night. Korra." Azula said sternly

Korra chuckled "Good night Azula." Korra said sleepily and she left closing the door quietly behind her.

Azula laid her head back on the bed, a sense of contentment and abolishment running over her. Knowing that she would certainly enjoy this new time indeed.

As she laid there she closed her eye's and began to slow her breathing the last thing Korra had said comeing back into her head.

'Good night Azula.'

Her eye's shot open with the realization of what Korra had said.

"Oh Shit."


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8

After a sleepless night, where every sound in the dark, and every movement of shadow put her on high alert, Azula decided to give up trying as she saw the suns light replacing that of the night in her room. Getting out of bed carefully, the events of the night before replayed in her mind as she opened her door and slowly walked out into the narrow hallway.

'Good night Azula. That's what she said there is no doubt about it. She knows, she somehow damn well knows.' Azula thought to herself. She had not been given a chance to think of what this meant the night before as she was petrified that the Avatar would come out of any shadow and put her back in that cell. But now that the light of the day was making the shadows part her mind refocused.

'She must be planning against me then.' Azula thought as she remembered the Kiss they had shared. Azula thought that Korra must have known before going into her room. Azula made sure to give nothing away. And that meant that Korra was now playing some sort of sick game with her.

'Another traitor.' Azula thought to herself in disgust as she continued to make her way quietly down the narrow hall way. But Azula was a master at manipulating people and even as she thought about Korra must be tricking her somehow, part of her refused to accept it.

The awkwardness that Korra showed was real.

The Shyness that she showed was real.

The Kiss was very real.

Another possibility crept into Azula's mind.

'She knew and still….' Azula was filled with a sense of hope that she had not felt since even before she was put into that accursed cell. That she would be able to walk around without the web of lies holding her down. ' I would be able to use my name, which would be a nice change.' She thought to her self.

'If she can not hate me for my past then she can convince the others to trust me as well, I won't have to hide, I will take my right full place!'

Lost her thoughts of hope that she had long since abandoned she did not hear nor sense someone coming up behind her in the hall way until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Being pulled instantly from her thoughts Azula's body reacted on muscle memory honed after many years and grabbed the hand pulling it forward and stuck her leg out to trip the person back first hard onto the ground and pulling the perpetrators arm hard across their throat. Pinning the person to the ground with her knee Azula found herself holding a flame to the face of a very bewildered Korra.

With a grown of pain and a cough to refill her lungs with air, Korra looked up to Azula still with daze in her eyes.

"You know Azu, most people respond with a good morning, a friendly nod, or even if they are closer a hug. But if being with you means this is going to be the morning routine then we may need to talk about this."

Azula did not hear what Korra had said after the first three words 'You know Azu….' She got off Korra and sat along the wall a mere couple of feet from Korra lost in her thoughts.

'But she said my name I am sure of it…' No more hiding no more webs…'. Out of the cracks of Azula's broken hope came the cold logic that had kept her alive at this point. It began to process what the new information meant as Azula sat and thought.

Korra now regaining her bearings sat up rubbing her sore back. She looked over and saw the troubled look on Azula's. She quickly moved to sit next to her shoulder to shoulder and put arms around her in a warm embrace.

"Azu what's wrong?" Korra asked with concern.

Azula continued to stare at the ground between her sitting legs. Recovering from the mark the hand of fait left on her hopes. Lost in thought she barely registered Korra leaning in and gave Azula a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey what's wrong, tell me." Korra pleaded.

Azula continued to stare at the ground, but she wanted, no, needed answers to calm her thoughts.

"Last night when you left, you called me something. A name that was not what I told you was mine." Azula said sternly.

Korra smiled a little as she laid her head on Azula's. "Is that what has you all worked up? I'm sorry I did not know you wanted to keep your past so behind you."

"What do you mean?" Azula asked the desperation seeping into her voice.

Korra brought her hand up and started playing with some of Azula's hair that was around her neck. "Your hair is really soft, and it smells good."

The tension in Azula snapped almost loud enough to hear. She whirled around and brought her arm hard across Korra's chest pinning her to the wall.

"Answer the question dam it! What do you know of my past! And where did you hear that name!" Azula demanded fiercely.

"What is your problem! The only thing I know of your past is what you told me!" Korra snarled back.

"And the name?" Azula asked eyeing her carefully

Korra let out a small chuckle. "To be honest I guessed it. I didn't know if it was your real one or not but apparently it means something to ya."

Some of the weight was lifted from Azula's shoulders. But it was replaced two fold by confusion.

"What do you mean you guessed?" She asked in confusion moving off of Korra so she was sitting next to her again.

Korra had a smirk on her face while she talked. "Well I am not as stupid as I look, I heard the way you answered when I first asked your name. From that I got the A, Z, U, and L, but it didn't sound right so I thought about it and Azula sounded like the best option."

The weight of confusion on Azula increased rapidly. She realized that Korra had probably been thinking about it because of she herself had been hiding her back ground and that Korra was just trying to pin that back ground down, like she had last night. Still there was a more important lingering question on her mind.

"And the name means nothing to you?" Azula asked tentatively.

Korra looked to her tilting her head to the side slightly. "No. why should it?" Korra paused a look of concern appearing suddenly. "I'm not goanna see it on a wanted poster am I?"

'Maybe in a museum.' Azula joked to herself. But as she looked at Korra's face she saw that she was taking it seriously.

Azula got her hand and moved it to Korra's face gently rubbing her thumb on her soft cheek.

"Korra I told you, I am not a criminal."

The expression on Korra's face lighted a little but still looked to be demanding answers.

"That name…yes it mines but it's one I like to keep to myself. It has a past that I would not like the world to know about. So just keep it to yourself."

The look of concern finally left Korra's face as she leaned in and kissed Azula's lips. Though surprised Azula responded accordingly. The talk about her past made her wonder the looks she would be getting from those she use to know in that past.

Shock from Zuko

Disappointment from her father

Disgust from Katara. (Which brought a good chuckle in her mind.)

But they were all dead and gone. This was Azula's time now and she would damn well do what made her happy. So she continued the kiss for another minute or so before breaking off.

Korra enveloped her in a hug and Azula could feel her warm breath on her ear.

"Azu I know you don't like it but could I call you by that name when we are alone?"

Azula thought for a moment about the risk that would entail. But decided that since the Avatar did not know the past about it, which she made a mental note to look into, that maybe she could indulge herself a little bit.

"Yes, just don't get them mixed up anywhere else."

"Ok Azula." Korra said happily leaning back.

Azula sighed in contentment upon hearing her name without fear or hatred.

"Don't you have to go to morning meditation?" Azula asked

Korra's happy face dropped into a scowl. "Well hell I like talking to you too."

Azula chuckled. "And I like Tenzin not being in a foul mood all day. Now go."

Korra stood up, pulling Azula with her. "Fine I guess we'll talk later, and maybe I'll get some more of that past out of you." She said turning to walkway

Azula rolled her eyes. "You can try but you may find it a fruitless endeavor."

Korra turned around facing her still walking backwards. "I think you know me enough to know how stubborn I can-ah!" Korra exclaimed walking into someone else. Korra managed to regain her footing and saw that it was Tenzin.

"Shit! Sorry Tenzin I didn't see you there." Korra said.

Tenzin sighed rolling his eyes. "Korra I told you to watch that mouth of yours. Regardless head to the mediation shine and make sure you get the full hour in."

"You're not coming?" Korra asked.

"No, one the Acolytes will be there to help you, I need to talk to Azu for a little bit. Now go." Tenzin said sternly. Korra gave a slight wave to Azula and made her way quickly down the hall.

Azula raised her eye brow in question and saw the Tenzin was holding a rolled up paper in his hand.

"Miss Azu if you could please come with me to my office there is something we need to talk about." Tenzin said seriously.

"Of course."Azula resounded, going on the defensive waiting to see what this was all about.

Tenzin led Azula threw the halls around various turns until they came upon a moderately sized office room with walls covered with various shelves filled with papers that looked well organized. Everything in the office looked well kept and organized including the large wood desk under the lights in the ceiling that left nowhere for shadows to hide. After they entered Tenzin gestured for Azula to sit down in a chair as Tenzin sat across the desk facing her, he was eyeing her cautiously.

Azula remained calm the years of practice in these situations allowing her so.

"May I help you Councilmen Tenzin?"She asked formally.

Tenzin brought up the rolled paper he had been holding and unrolled in on the desk for Azula to see.

She chuckled when she saw the crude drawing that was on the paper till she read the words under it.

'Blue Fire Girl to be captured or with proof of elimination. Return to Cracked Cup Inn for details. 6,000 Credits.'

"That Inn is a well known gathering point for Equilists." Tenzin said in a serious tone. "It seems you have made an enemy of them what do you think about that?"

Azula looked and smirked. "I think I need to do more to them so they raise that bounty." She said sarcastically.

Tenzin chuckled. "If this island is attacked will you defend it?"

Azula raised an eye brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You say that you have run around the world most of your life. Now that the Equlists are after you and Korra my home is becoming quite the target and I want to know if you will run away at the first sign of trouble or help to keep Korra and my family safe." Tenzin said matter of factly eyeing her carefully.

Azula returned his glare with her own, having a feeling there was something he was going for in this little talk. She thought about the question he asked and decided that no she was not going anywhere. She was well on her way to carving her own notch in this new place. She had learned after those years on the run that allies where very important and with her and Korra's…relationship she had no intention letting something happen to her.

"I like my room and my real bed, and Korra seems interesting enough, so yeah I am not going anywhere." Azula said confidently.

Tenzin smiled lightly. "Good." He said getting up. "How have the lesson with Korra been going by the way? The one time I overheard you two talking it was about how the concept of the using the openness' wait can used not just in fighting." He asked making his way towards the door.

"Well I think you will believe me when I say that herrrrr, enthusiasm can slow things down a bit." Azula said standing as well.

"She's got a good heart and will pick it up in time. Thank you for your time miss Azu. But now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do." Tenzin said opening the door.

"Of course, and buy the way you can take the miss out if you like." Azula mussed leaving the room.

"Oh one more thing." Tenzin said just as Azula had exited. She turned to face him.

"The next time you and Korra need a moment with each other I dare say a private room is better than the hall way."

Azula looked at his face and saw that he was saying it very matter of factly, without any judgment or prejudice. She knew in her own time such closeness was forbidden, but it seems that times had changed for that as well.

"It seems I will have to be more alert for prying eyes in the future, and stay out of such open spots." Azula said with welcomed contentment. She had been worried about being found but now it seemed that she did not need to worry so much.

"Good" Tenzin said. "Such a thing is not unheard of but still would be considered not something we would want to get out, but it's good that there is someone so strong to keep her safe."

Before Azula could say anything Tenzin closed the door to his office leaving her in the narrow hall. As she walked through the halls heading for the rock to relax on she was hit with that familure feeling she had had before.

'Can it really be this easiy?' she thought to herself. She thought about how it seemed that in just a few short days she had nearly returned to her high status in life. She lived in the guarded home of a respected government official. She had made friends that were impressed by her abilities and showed her respect not fear. She had saved the life of the Avatar which seemed to have the interesting result of putting Korra at her side, she may not have much experience in relationship but she knew she liked Korra's force of will and strength. In just a short amount of time she had made quite the name for herself.

Name.

Her mood took a sudden sour turn when she realized that it was not her that gotten this new life but Azu. Azu was a strong young woman with a interesting past, and that idea of her had earned the respect of those around her.

'My name is Azula.' She thought to herself. Azula conquered cities. She turned armies away with her glare, and had nearly broken the Avatar cycle. She had been in the dark cell and run around the world getting scars and suffering, learning the lessons that Azu was using to her advantages. Even after all this time she was still proud of most of what she had down, still had enjoyed the fear and respect that her name received. She liked her name and what it meant, and sure Korra would use it now when they were alone but even then it was not the same as someone who knew the history about it.

History.

What did history say about her? What fate was she given? She suddenly became aware of the fact that she had not looked herself up. Sure she had been to the island library but had only gotten the chance to read up on the city and nothing else. She rather liked her history and wanted to have it be part of her and how others saw her.

'Or at least Korra…' she found herself thinking. maybe she could get Korra to trust and then later on tell her about her history and maybe Korra would look at her the same way.

'No.' She realized suddenly. She may have been born lucky but that was a long time ago and her luck had since run out. It was far too risky for anything to be revealed anyone. She may like her name but what she preferred was not going to overtake the home and food that she had gotten without it weighing her down. Be sides she was still unsure of what to do with the Korra situation sure she had done what she had wanted last night and this morning but that had to be put aside until her place in this time was ensured. Her first step would be to go back to the library and look at how much this time new about her so that she could an idea of areas, people, and topics to be avoided. This was about her survival which had long been her number one goal and she would need to stay focused and not let things distract her.

"Is it safe to approach you now, or are we having the same greetings as earlier?" Korra said a little ahead of Azula in the hall way her arms out in a defensive stance.

Azula looked at her and chuckled. "Yeah its safe and I have decided that tea will work as a better wake me up in the morning so we won't be needing those exercises any more." She said mockingly.

"Well I just had to be sure after this morning though I admit I did not mind how it ended." Korra said flirtatiously. "You feeling better by the way? You where pretty upset earlier." she said with more concern.

'No'

"Yeah I just needed some time to sort things out and such. Wait, aren't you supposed to be in meditation?" Azula asked

Korra chuckled "The guy fell asleep after about a half hour, so I figured that we were done. Hey do you want to go look around the city with for a while? We aren't expected in the arena till the afternoon."

Azula thought for a moment, she had intended to go to the library and not let anything distract her, on the other hand she could do that later and the idea about learning more about the city sounded interesting... and she could feel part of her liking the idea of spending a few hours with Korra.

"Wont Tenzin not like the idea of you out in the city without protection?" Azula asked after noticing how protective Tenzin was being of her.

Korra shrugged. "I got a clever Idea about how to be safe, besides I was just gona tell him we were going to the arena early. What he doesn't know won't give him head ache." She said with a smirk.

Azula smiled reminded that it was this kind boldness and recklessness that she liked in the girl. "Well when you put it that way I guess I could use some new clothes even."

"Yeah you could. I know a place that you would like that sell tough stuff so we can get that done quick. Anyway I meet you at the ferry in a few minutes I gotta grab something from my room." Korra said turning to run down the hall.

Azula made her way out of the temple complex and down towards the ferry landing as she was walking closer she saw that there was some one already waiting on the boat, its engines all ready going. As Azula got closer the person turned revealing herself to be Korra. Korra was wearing a long dark grey over coat and matching bucket hat.

"That's you 'clever disguise'?" Azula said sarcastically.

"Eh it works." Korra said shrugging.

Korra gave a quick wave to the ferry driver, and Azula could feel the lurch of the boat moving. Once again the where standing at the bow of the flat hulled ferry, at this point the sun was high enough so that there was plenty of light as they made their way towards the city. As the stood next to each other Azula felt a sudden hand grasp hers. She initially flinched but when she looked to next to her she saw Korra smiling at her so she relaxed her hand in Korra's strong grip.

"Some ones a little clingy today." Azula said mockingly

"I like holding you, you're warm." Korra said still smiling turning forward to face the city again.

"Oh…ok" Azula said soft

She had lied her way to great power. Lied to survive running around the world. And was lying now to keep a roof over her head, only for the first time she felt uneasy lying to someone, lying to Korra.

After a brief stop in a shop and a few hours wandering through the city Azula and Korra where heading to the arena through the crowded streets. Azula had managed to replace her worn gray work shirt for the ship with a thick pair of cotton red cotton pants and matching shirt. It was apparently made especially for fire benders, for the seller had ensured her that it was highly heat resistant, another added feature was padding at the elbows and knees. Korra had explained shat she heard about the shop from Bolin, apparently it was his places to buy things when they have money list. Korra had said that she had simply acquired the money through various means, intended of course to pay people back. Azula had enjoyed the time together, and was happy that Korra seemed to as well. However the entire time she had the nagging feeling, that she finally decided fitted the requirements to be called guilt, about being fake and lying to Korra. Though she did have a feeling why it was there she had tried hard not to think about it. She had to be focused on survival, she had not properly planned in too long, to many things could still go wrong, she did not have time for any…thing with Korra no matter how much she wanted to.

But now they were heading to the arena through the crowded streets in the mid afternoon and Azula had something important to talk to Korra about that Tenzin had reminded her of earlier.

"Wait a second Korra" Azula said grabbing her arm.

Korra turned to look at her she was standing close due the packing of the crowd. "What is it?"

"Let's step a little out of these prying ears first." Azula said noticing the edge of the pier had less of a crowd, and pulling Korra towards the most open spot.

"What is there something wrong with new cloths?" Korra said with concern

Azula smiled a bit. "No they are fine, and thank you again, but I have something more important to talk about."

Korra looked at her with concern and nodded a bit for Azula to continue.

"Right so Tenzin saw us in the hall this morning." She said bluntly.

Korra Immediately had a look of confusion and sadness on her face.

"Are you sure? I mean he only saw the flip or or maybe."

"He saw everything Korra, or at least enough to figure things out, I know he talked to me about it."

Korra looked down clearly sad. "Is he mad?"

Azula's arm was on Korra shoulder to comfort her, before her mind had a chance to protest.

"Actually he was just glad that someone strong will be around to keep you safe."

Korra looked up "Really? Cause I know back down south this sort of thing is totally forbidden, but this is good now we can be more open." Korra said smiling and grabbing Azula's hand and holding it tight.

"Rrrriiigghhtt." Azula said stretching the word and letting go of Korra's hand.

"That's also something that Tenzin mentioned, that while it sounds like he does not have a problem with it sounds like we should keep this behind closed door for the time being."

"Oh" Korra said looking down again. "Did he say why?"

"No but I imagine that it has something to do with your high profile and things like that."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Korra asked looking up.

Azula shrugged. "I forgot about it and we where enjoying are time out, I was only reminded that I needed to talk to you about it after what you did a little while ago."

Korra got put a sly smile on her face. "Oh you mean with those two jerks that wouldn't leave us alone?"

"Yeah, you know a little while back they made these things called words, and you use them to form sentences and you usually use those to make people to go away." Azula said sarcastically.

Korra laughed. "you're the one that said we should light them on fire!" Korra exclaimed pocking Azula in the chest.

"I have learned that such actions are frowned upon by most people." She said slapping her Korra's hand away.

Korra turned and into an odd pose and pushed her bottem lip far out. "Are you saying you did not like the kiss?" She said in clearly mock sadness.

"I am not saying it was not nice I am just saying it was not subtle." Azula responded simply.

Korra chuckled and returned to normal. Well ok, but yeah guess if Tenzin suggests it I guess we will keep this behind closed doors for now. Do you think it would be ok if we told Bolin, Mako, and Asami?"

Azula shrugged "I don't know lets figure a bit more about what this is before anything else shall we? Now come on we are going to be late for the practice."

Korra sighed. "Yeah you're right I guess we will worry about that later." She said starting to walk towards the arena

'Yeah there are a lot of things to worry about latter, I just hope latter does not come to fast.' Azula thought following Korra.

* * *

Yes Sorry for the long wait.

I would like to say that I do read the comments and I do know that I need to work on punctuation and such, but I am simply doing the best I can and have been rereading my material more to try to catch as much as possible if you see erros and have brought up your concern before, I am not ignoring you I am just not very good at catching them.

Every one else thank you for the comments, I do love reading that other people are enjoying what I am working so hard on.


	9. Chapter 9

New Era New Opportunity Chap9

Azula and Korra finally where finally on the elevator to go up to the training area, there former nights only being supplemented by the influence of the Satos.

"So who are you up against tonight anyway?" Azula asked breaking the silence that had come over them.

"Some team about bugs, they're predicting its going to be a close match." Korra resounded without much care.

"Will it?" Azula mused

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Korra said with a smile.

Both of them then felt the lurch of the elevator reaching the correct floor and after the door opened and headed into the large training area. Both Mako and Bolin where already there working through various routines.

Bolin turned to greet them. "Hey Korra, hey Azu glad you could make it."

"Yeah its good you're not late this time!" Mako said bitterly.

Bolin rolled his eyes and went to sit on a bench nearby; next to bench was a large box.

Korra turned towards Mako. "What's your problem!? We are here now and only a couple minutes late!" Korra said annoyed.

"A half hour is not a few! You may have a nice house, but me and Bolin need to win this so we can move out of an attic! We have no time for slackers!" He said angrily.

"Slacker?" Korra said dumbfounded but quickly got angery. "What stick got shoved up your ASS! Who do you think you are calling me a slacker and what makes you think..." Korra yelled storing over to Mako.

Azula attempted to stop her so reached out to try and grab her arm but missed.

'Eh' she thought waving her hand dismissively in the air. 'Let them fume for a bit'. Turning she saw Bolin slide over to one side of the bench to make enough room for her. Shurgging she walk over and sat down.

"So ah, you think we should stop them?" Bolin asked loud enough to be heard over the two's yelling.

"No, sometimes it's best to let the flames burn them self's out." Azula responded knowingly.

"Well that was a very fire bendy thing to say." Bolin mocked.

"Yes, yes it was."

Bolin laughed drawing her attention. "Why do you act like that? All proper like your better then everyone." He asked

Azula chuckled. "Someone has to be a mature around here." She said gesturing towards the pair who had now gotten quieter but still looked like they were not done yet.

Bolin grinned widely. "Well that's true, and it aint gona be me I don't want that job. Anyway Asami dropped this off for you earlier." He said kicking the box. "It's a team uniform, it's got all sort of buttons and zippers and such so it's pretty much one size fits all, and there's the door to the locker room." He finished gesturing towards a door.

Azula looked around quickly. "Where is she anyway she usually likes to watch the practices?"

Bolin shrugged. "She said that she had some work to do at home but I think-"

"BOLIN! Lets go!" Mako yelled anger still in his voice.

As Bolin picked himself from under the bench which he had very quickly hid under when he heard his name, Azula turned to see that Mako seemed red in the face and Korra was standing a little ways behind with her arms crossed.

'She can take care of herself', she thought to herself dismissing the thought of going over and seeing what there shouting match was all about now that it was over. Noticing that Mako and Bolin where getting into one of their training routine position Azula stood up and went over to the locker room to try on the new suit.

'Damn things needs a manual.' Azula thought closing the door behind her after nearly 20 minutes try to get the assortment of buttons and zippers to work right, while Bolin said it makes the suit a once size fits all Azula thought maybe it was part of the training for the pro-bending.

As she looked at the training gym she saw the team was practices one of their usual drills of working together and taking out targets but Azula could tell that there coordination was off especially between Korra and Mako. A loud clang of a door being thrown open drew her attention and she saw a arena official stick his head in.

"Ok Fire Ferrets your match starts in ten so please head down to the box."

Mako simply turned and headed for the door and Bolin was right behind him after a few stretches, he turned seeing Korra not following, "You coming Korra?"

"Yeah I'm just gona grab some water real quick." Korra responded walking over to the fountain that was near Azula.

Korra walked over quickly and bent over to drink.

"You know there is water in that little both the store us in before the match." Azula mocked.

Korra finished and got back up and sighed. "I know but I wanted to keep my distance in case Mako said something stupid again."

"I wouldn't think he would have much left after earlier." Azula said walking towards the door.

Korra followed and rolled her eyes. "Could you believe what he was saying? He was saying that because I live on the island thatI should stop looking down on them and acting like I am better than everyone else."

"Well that's rude." Azula said sarcastically. "I'm the one that acts like that not you."

Korra let out a big laugh. "Damn right you do! Don't get me wrong I like it your confidence it's just when it get to be smugness that its gets to be annoying. Why are you like that anyway?" Korra asked.

Azula shrugged. "It's a long story."

Korra grabbed her arm and stopped her about half way down the hall to box. "Hey you know I want to know about you. I think I have earned a bit more that kind of a brush off, you say it's a long story shorten it for now and tell me about it later." Korra said staring intently at her.

After a moments stare down Azula relented, a clever idea coming to mind.

"Fine, when I was younger I was raised being told that I was perfect and better then everyone else. Then…things happened and I found myself on a worldwide run and I found a lot out about myself and others."

Korra looked at her with care in her eyes. "And then you found out your more like other people then you thought and you try to cover up your disappointment by still acting like that."

Azula put on a sly smile. "Hell no. I found out that I was right! The only thing I learned is that people get annoyed when I rub it in their face." Azula looked at the surprised look on Korra's face. "What, you need to stop taking all your lessons from those airheads sooner or later. Besides I thought you liked my confidence, no come on you have a match."

Korra's face turned to a smile and she leaned forward and kissed Azula quickly on the lips.

"Was that for luck?" Azula asked.

Korra turned and continued down the hall. "Yeah and you look good in the uniform."

Azula went to follow her. "Well that's mostly me and not the uniform." Azula said earning a chuckle from Korra as she caught and walked next to her.

"But now that I have one I could get rid of Mako for you and we would still be a full team."

"Tempting, but I think Bolin would not like the idea." Korra said opening the door to the box.

The roar of the crowd hit them like a great wave as they entered the box. Bolin and Mako where tightening any lose straps and Asami was now there. The announcer could be heard introducing the match and Bolin, Mako and Korra quickly got into position. As the platform moved back towards the arena floor Azula walked over and leaned on the rail Asami walked over a moment later and stood next to her.

"Thanks for the suit." Azula said casually.

"No problem." Asami said seeming to not pay attention.

Looking back at the match Azula could tell that the team was having difficulty and quickly nearly lost the first round.

"So Mako seemed very Angry at Korra today do you have any idea why?" Azula did not care very much but liked having all avaible information.

Asami turned to look to look at her "Something about Korra apparently, we met last night and he seemed very angry with her and after he told me what happened I got to say that I have choice words for her as well."

Azula turned back just to watch Bolin get ready for a 1v1 fight , but her mind was still on what Asami had said. She felt an urge to go to the defense of Korra and decided on a why not reason instead of a why.

"So what your worried Mako will leave you for her I can—" Azula started but was cut off.

"No I just don't want to deal with her doing something stupid, Mako has told me I have heard that she can very stubborn and if she is going to keep doing things like this then it's going to get really old really fast." Asami said angry.

Azula rolled her eyes. She never likes these kinds of little squabbles. She saw them as pointless and annoying, but she realized that if she was going to make anything out of what was happening to Korra then she might have to get used to it. The concept made her start to reconsider the entire things at that life on the road did not sound so bad maybe. But she mentally shook her head of such thoughts and refocused to the task at hand. Form all the time they had talked one of the things that Korra had made clear was how happy she was to have friends.

"She won't." Azula said bluntly.

Asami turned to look at her. "What do you mean?"

Azula turned to look at her. "She won't do anything stupid like what you where saying so just leave it, she regrets what she did and I am sure she will apologize of you ask her to."

"You sure?" Asami asked skeptically.

'For sprits sake, it's like I am negotiating a trade deal.' Azula thought annoyed

Azula opened her mouth to respond more diplomatically but was interrupted by a loud buzzer going off.

"Is the match over?" Azula asked turning back towards the arena and saw that Mako was arguing with one of the referees that was motioning him towards the waiting lift.

"I think Mako got kicked out for attacking the ref!" Asami said surprised and annoyed.

"Idiot." Azula said annoyed. "He was probably mad about not winning the match and now he has ruined the teams chance." Azula finished just in time to catch a helmet thrown at her by Asami.

'Oh..' Azula thought looking up to her.

"You're the replacement and the teams waiting for you." Asami said with a smirk.

'…Shit.' Finished Azula's thought, her plan to keep a low profile would not be helped in the middle of an arena. Sure she said she would join the team but she had little intention of actually participating.

The platform got back to the box a Mako walked off it giving a quick good luck to Azula.

Azula paused trying to think of a way to get out of this situation…

"Don't be scared." Asami said.

Azula stopped in her thoughts and looked back and glared devilishly at Asami.

Asmai cowered and took a step back, looking to Mako with confusion and concern. Mako looked between the too. "I have not her long but I think I know enough to say that you properly should not have said that."

As the platform moved back towards the arena Azula turned back towards the center and got into a proper military pose with her back straight, legs shoulder with apart and hands clasped behind her back.

'Might as well do this right'. Azula thought to herself realizing if this was going to be when people started asking questions then she might as make sure her reputation was just as fierce as it once was.

As the platform returned to the ring Azula stepped off with her head held high and eyes focused on her 3 opponents. She walked up to Bolin and Korra who were huddled to gather. Bolin looked nervous while Korra just had a smile on her face.

After taking a quick at the other team Bolin turned to look at Azula. "Ok just remember the rules don't walk over the lines and-"

"I know the rules." Azula said sternly interrupting him.

Bolin raised his hands defensively. "Ok ok just making sure. Now the way we had this planned out with Mako is we use fire and earth to-"

"I know the plan." Azula said in the stern voice again.

Bolin raised one hand and left his mouth open as if he was about to say more but after a moment threw his hands up in defeat. "OK I guess we're good!" and walked off to his spot.

Azula noticed that Korra was still smiling at her.

"What?"

Korra laughed lightly to herself. "Nothing just remember, don't kill anyone." And she turned to go to her starting spot.

Azula let a smile come to her at the remark. Sure she had been told that before but the way Korra said it made it sound like a compliment, and it just made her happy.

As to why it made her feel so good was something that she would have to figure out later for as she got lost in her thoughts she missed the start of the match and barley dogged a rock disk from hitting her in the chest.

'Right then.' She thought to herself as the match began.

The opposing team seemed to have a grudge against Bolin because within moments of the match beginning all three of them where focusing on him and within seconds he was knock back hard out of the rings. While the team was focused on him Korra managed to knock the opposing water bender back 1 space. Azula was doing little more than dogging the various attacks. She was doing what she always did and analyzed her opponents to find the their weak points she focused on the opposing fire bender first.

From what she could tell by the look on his face and the way he was attacking she could deduce that he probably had a short temper that could be exploited.

As the fir bender continued his attacks she purposeful jumped in front of them and caught and extinguished the fire in her hands. She would go out of her way to catch shots not even aimed for her. All the while not doing any offecive moves herself. The plan worked well when he got angry and started launching a barrage of fire at Azula, which despite her being hit in the shoulder, had the desired of effect of also hitting the opposing teams earth bender in the back. In the resulting enough confusion to allow Korra attacks the water bender who was behind putting the team in one row. Seeing the opportunity Azula Kick a fire ball to hit the earth bender into the fire bender and then followed it up with a quick Series of attacks that sent all three members careening towards the edge of the flied. Before the earth bender fell off he managed to grab a hold of one end rock disk and stop himself from going off the edge. Azula quickly jumped forward and drew her right arm back to give one finally push to her openet off the edge. But the earth bender was faster then she thought and managed to throw himself into a standing position and slam his foot on the ground to get a disk a spun to send in flying at Azula. She was bringing her right arm forward in a closed and realized to late what was about to happen.

The disk hit her square in the on the flat part of her fist. Her four fingers broke instantly but thankfully did not break the skin. The shock wave from the hit pushed her hand up and back spraining her wrist and pushed her arm back hard to work off an old injury to dislocate her shoulder.

"Fuck!" Azula yelled spinning herself around bringing her arm close to her body as she finished her spin she kicked out her leg to send a particularly large strong blast at the earth bender which broke through the disk he had raised for a shield and sent him far off the end of the field.

Whether or not the crowd was cheering Azula could not care less as she held her arm close to her body as she walked back to the lift.

"Hey you did Awesome be happy!" Korra said touching Azula's right shoulder as she walked by.

Azula winced and pulled herself away and kept walking with Korra now following her with concern. "Hey what's wrong? We won and you had that awesome moment with the rock disk why are you giving me the cold shoulder?"

"I'm just tired and want to go back to island." Azula said now that both of them where on the platform moving back to box.

Korra looked down and noticed how Azula was holding her arm. "Is your arm ok, you're holding-"

"Its fine!" Azula snapped. "Let's just get back to the island ok!"

"Ok ok fine we'll head back." Korra said defeated.

Sitting on a bench in the center of the ferry, still in her pro bending uniform, heading back to the island Azula was taking deep breaths to control the pain in her right arm. It had been mostly under control when she first got it, but the congratulating hug from Bolin had not helped at all.

After apologizing and getting things worked out with Mako and Asami and convincing them that Korra was not going to do anything stupid, her and Korra had not spoken to each other since getting back to the ferry.

But now Korra was moving from her usually spot at the front of the boat and sat on the right side of Azula sighing heavily.

"So is the reason behind this attitude of yours going to be in the story I get to hear tonight?" Korra asked.

Azula looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Korra turned to look at her. "Well you owe me a longer story from earlier and I was just wondering if it was going to explain why you're so stuck up about getting help with your arm."

Azula sighed realizing the reason that she being so protective was because she did not want to look weak back at the arena. But, now it was just her and Korra and she felt like it would be best to get her arm heeled up as fast as possible.

"My fingers are broken my wrist is sprained and my shoulder is dislocated." Azula matter of factly.

Korra's face dropped. "What the Hell! Why didn't you bring this up earlier!"

"I will tell you about it later, now are you a healer or not?" Azula asked.

Korra sighed. "I got trained by the best person in the southern water tribe and-"

"So that's a yes, good while you do that I tell you the story you want to hear." Azula said as if it were an order, an idea of what to coming into her head about what to say.

Korra looked at her with mock annoyance. "What, I don't get a say in this?"

"Nope."

The ferry finally came to island minutes later and Korra told Azula to go to her room and that she needed to get a few things. Walking up to the building Azula decided that she should go to the temples library and grab a book before something else came up to distract her.

Looking around the many shelves of book and scrolls, she asked one of the air acolytes where the section on the fire nation was and after a few minutes of looking she found what she was looking for.

'The History of the Family of the Fire Lord: From the start to after the Great War.'

She may have been luckily up till now but she still had to be careful incase people started asking questions and started looking into her back round. She needed to know what the world knew about her, it was only a matter of time before Korra said something about her name and surly not everyone was as unknowing of the past as her.

Soon after taking the book to her room so she could look at later, Azula made her way to Korra's room. When she walked in she was surprised by how big it was of three her rooms could easy fit inside. Korra was sitting on her bed with a bowl of water, and a large feather.

"Good that you're here I was getting worried." Korra said standing up.

"Yeah I just wanted grab something real quick, now where do you want me, you got a chair or am I on the floor?" Azula asked looking around.

"Just lie down on my bed and I'll take care of you." Korra smiling and gesturing for Azula to lie down.

Azula looked at her skeptically. "your sure I have no problem with the floor and you can-"

"Azula, shut up and lay on the bed." Korra mockingly.

Azula liked hearing her name without anger in it, and she really liked hearing it from Korra. so she chuckled and raised her good arm in mock surender and walked over and laid on Korra's bed, her back propped up by pillows so she was sitting somewhat up. Korra walked over and sat in the chair that she put next to the bed. Moving slowly she moved Azula right arm so that is was lying next to its owner and she took the water and begun to move her glowing gloves on Azula's hand.

"I can't believe no one said anything about my blue fire back at the arena." Azula said hoping to find out some information and giving her a little more time to finish formulating her plan.

Korra scoffed. "Are you kidding me the announcer was shocked and could not stop talking about it. I think he said he wanted you for an interview."

"Oh." Azula said realizing that this may be bad. "Well that's too bad."

Korra laughed lightly. "So do I get to hear that story now?"

Azula sighed heavily. "Yes"

She had at first wanted to just brush this off and continue to give Korra various excuses until she forgot about the whole thing but the idea gave her a bad feeling. She did not want to keep evading to Korra or brushing her off. She did not want to... hurt her. Azula knew she would eventually but just maybe she could hold onto her once her past caught up to her.

But that would not happen tonight .Azula was clever and she came up with clever idea to tell her story without revealing anything of her past. All she had to do was change a few detail around.

From Fire nation princess, to Daughter of a rich land owner.

From great war, to local rebels.

From Avatar, to popular rebel leader.

From running from past ,to running from bounty hunters.

Other then that the story was more or less the same with some people left out and others made up to make sure it all made sense. It was probably one of the best lies that she had ever done except for the parts that weren't. Like her time in that accursed cell and betrayal of her friends. That part had slipped out and had earned a caring look from Korra part Azula managed to recover and kept going.

"So I took a ship from down the cost and came up hear wandered around the city for about a day before deciding that the Statue looked like a nice place to sleep, and then I met you." Azula finished rather pound of the tale that she told.

Korra was still healing Azula's arm. Azula thought the pain had left awhile ago but had not said anything. Korra at first had commented and asked questions during the story, but had stopped at the part about her mental break down about her brother betraying her. But then Korra stopped and put her hands to her side. Azula moved her fingers and twisted her wrist and found them working properly again, though she was still careful for her shoulder was still dislocated.

"So." Korra said her head still down. "That's why you always seem to act like people are after you, because they are."

"Yes." Azula said calmly.

"And what happens if they find you?" Korra asked.

"I get thrown back in my nice dark cell, to be drugged up and forgotten." Azula replied bitterly, remembering all the times that the Peasant told her that was going to be her fate.

Korra lunged at Azula grabbing her in a tight embrace and kissing her deeply on the lips. Azula was caught by surprise and tensed up, but slowly relaxed as the surprise passed. After a few moments Korra broke the kiss and rested her for head on Azula's.

"I won't let that happen. I don't care how mad these people are or about the things you did, your where just doing what you thought was right and they crossed a line. Throwing you jail is one thing but no one should have their mind taken away from them."

Korra moved her head so that she was resting on Azula's left shoulder."I don't want you ever worry when you are around me Azula, I won't let anything happen to you."

Azula laid there still dumb struck by how Korra was reacting to her story and what she was saying. Not only did Korra not seemed fazed by her less then kind past, but she also seemed to have taken her side at this point. And though it was a rather altered story it meant that maybe, when the truth came out she would still be by her side, which was certainly an idea that she likening more and more.

"Azula? You ok?" Korra asked getting her attention.

Azula turned her head so that she was facing her. "Yeah I was, I just...sorry no one has ever taken my side before."

"It's ok now you have me and I'll take care of you." Korra said softly.

Azula suddenly reminded of something that she wanted to ask Korra.

"Speaking of that, my shoulder is still out, and why do you have a feather?"

Korra's face dropped. "Oh...right sorry." She said getting up. "the feather is for ah... well I went to Pema to ask her about what to do a dislocated shoulder and she told me about an old Air Nomad technique."

Azula looked at her skeptically. "Just because something is old does not mean it works."

Korra laughed lightly grabbing the roughly 4 foot feather. "No no trust me this will work. Now balance this on your left hand."

"Ok" Azula said skeptically grabbing the feather and working to balance it by the stem in her hand. "Now what?"

Korra moved and sat on the right side of Azula putting one hand on her upper arm. "Ok, now say the line 'If sky bison's did not fly then they would be called ground bison'."

Azula turned to look at her holding the feather in her hand.

Korra chuckled. "Just do it, and keep balancing the feather."

Azula turned and went back to balancing her feather and after hearing Korra clear her thought she rolled her eyes and started. "If sky bison did not fly then they would be called-AH!"

Azula let out a scream of pain as she felt Korra push the joint back into place. Azula turned angrily towards Korra. "What the HELL-" she stopped when she noticed that the pain in her arms was gone and that she could move normally again, after moment of moving around she decide that it was better now, but was still very annoyed with Korra.

"What the Hell was with the feather and the words?" she asked annoyed.

Korra looked back at her with a amused smirk. "Well Pema says it works better than me saying 'Sit still while I do something very painful'. But I am sorry are you hurt do you need a kiss to make it better?" Korra said in mocked concern.

Azula could not but get amused by what Korra had done and brought her hand to the back of Korra's head. "It did not hurt though it was noticeable. But I will take what is offered." And she pulled Korra's head to hers and into a deep kiss.

Azula was happy. She had a good home, had gotten some friends that actually acted as though they like her, a crime group that she could quickly crush and get a good reputation, and a very likeable avatar in her arms.

'I could make this work very well if I do it right.' Azula thought to herself. the thought reminded her though of what was waiting in her room. The book would be very important to tell her what this time new of her and how she could avoid getting into any sort of trouble. So after a couple of more minutes of holding Korra she decided that for the sake of the long run she would have to go get a look at that book, so she slowly pulled away from Korra.

"Well thank you for helping me and for listening, buts it's been a long day and we both need our sleep, so sleep well I will see you in the morning." Azula said standing up from the bed. But after she took one step she felt Korra grad her arm, she looked down to see the longing on Korra's face.

"There's room in my bed for both of us, you can sleep here." Korra said softly.

'Oh that's tempting.' Azula thought to herself. But realized that she needed to think about the long run and that she would get her chance to later but she had been putting off reading about herself for too long so she slowly started pulling her arm to break Korra's grasp, but showed her strength and tightened her grip. Azula let out a smile at her determination.

"It is only sleep that you have in mind right?" She asked looking down at Korra.

Korra looked confused for a moment before her eyes widened in shock. "Yes! as you said it's been a long day and we need are sleep."

Azula laughed lightly. 'I guess I could put it off one more day.' she thought to herself moving back towards Korra, earning a smile from her.

"Ok fine I guess I could stay but you better not hog the blankets I may be a fire bender but-" Azula stopped when she thought she heard the sound of running.

Moments later the sound could be heard clearly and Korra stood up in surprise as it got closer.

"Korra!" yelled a voice that Azula thought was Tenzin

from out side the room.

"Korra are you still awake?" Tenzin asked knocking on the door."

"Yeah just a sec!" she responded walking over to the door and opening it. "What's going on Tenzin?"

"Amon is making an address on the radio, it could be importants so come quickly." He said with urgency.

Korra nodded her head and Tenzin went quickly back down the hall. She turned to look at Azula. "No sleep for us I guess to night."

Azula rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Apparently, now come on lets go see what the idiot is ranting about."

Korra nodded her head slightly and headed out the door.

'This better be good.' Azula thought to herself walking quickly to catch up.

For the record I am not a doctor so don't get mad at the medical stuff.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap 10

Azula had gotten the chance to change back into her fire suit and now she Korra and where sitting against each other on the back of Tenzin's flying bison. After Amons declaration of his plan to attack the Arena, Tenzin had called an emergency meeting of the council to address this threat.

"I wonder if the Chief is going to be there?" Korra thought out loud.

"Chief?" Azula asked.

"Oh, ah the chief of police she can a rough but she knows what's she's doing, I think you'll like her." Korra said as enthusiastic as she could with lack of sleep.

"Oh why do you say that?" Azula asked intrigued

"You'll find out. Anyway, what did you think of Amons plan?" Korra asked.

Azula scoffed. "It was not a plan in was a meaningless mad rant by a madman. I doubt he has the strength to pull something so big as this attack." Azula said confidently, but her mood soured when she saw the look of concern on Korra's face as she looked up to her.

"What?" Azula asked.

"I think you are underestimating him. I was there when he showed that he could take peoples bending and the crowd was huge." Korra said wearingly

'That's new.' Azula thought to herself. She had not really given Amon and his ilk much thought since the encounter at the statue, and her respect for the "movement" had only dimished after beating those idiots and getting there….

"Damit." Azula said out loud in defeat as she remembered the diagrams that she had taken where still back in her room.  
"What?" Korra asked.

Azula sighed. "I think that maybe you're right about taking him seriously and I have engaged a number of his agents around the arena and from them I got a couple of diagram of the arena and now they are sitting uselessly in my room."

Korra looked at her Annoyed. "You got into a fight with equilists?"

Azula chuckled. "No, I scared off a few idiots."  
Korra did not look amused. "You better be careful or there gona start coming after you."

Azula scoffed. "What you think I can't take care f myself? Why Korra I'm hurt."  
Azula said in mocked sadness.

Korra sat up and turned giving Azula a punch on the shoulder. "Yeah ha ha." Korra mocked. "Yeah I am sure you can handle yourself I just don't want anything to happen to you." She said with concern.

Azula chuckled lightly, but saw that Korra was serious and after a moment's thought she held out her hand and after Korra took in Azula pulled her close, so that Korra's back was leaning on her chest and their arms where across Korra's stomach.

Azula leaned down and gave Korra a kiss on the cheek. "Ok ok I'll be careful from now on, but just remember I can take care of myself and you have to make sure you be careful as well."

Korra shrugged but relaxed in to Azula's arms. " I am not allowed to be careful I'm the Avatar."

The reminder that she was holding the avatar sent a chill up Azula's spine because the image that came to her head was off the little airhead and not Korra. 'Your not the Avatar your Korra' Azula thought reassuring herself.  
"How about this then." Azula began. "Any time you are going to do something stupid make sure you bring me along."

Korra turned her head to look up at Azula. "Deal." And she moved slightly forward to capture Azula's lips with her own. After a moment she pulled away and turned to look forward.

"Where almost there." Korra said with a little disappointment.  
"Yeah ."Azula said. "Is this a bad time to tell you that the Equilsts put a bounty on my head?"

Korra tensed up and turned her head to look up to her. "Yeah, you know it could have been nice to have known that earlier."

Azula smiled wearily. "Well Tenzin only told me about it a few days ago and it did not really come up in conversation. But look I am telling you now so you don't have to find out from someone else, ok."

Korra relented and turned back to lean against Azula. "They seem so focused on you do you know why?"

Azula chuckled "Probably because I burned there leader and saved you, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Korra said with a smile. "I don't really remember much from that night, I only remember being really afraid and-" Korra pulled Azula's arms tighter around her. "And you holding me."  
Azula did not say anything as the Bison landed on the roof of the council building, she just sat with Korra, and noted how comfortable she felt in her arms.

Forced to separate however both of them where now following Tenzin down the ornate hall's of the council building, its tall ceilings making them seem larger than they were.  
"How much is your bounty anyway?" Korra asked.

"Last I heard it was 6,000 credits" Azula stated calmly.

"And what do think about that?"

"I think it's a little low." Azula said smugly.

Korra rolled her eye's. "Yeah I figured."

The rest of the walk was quite as Tenzin led them though the halls. Azula took the time to remember what she had read about how the council worked and who was on it. After a few more minutes of walking the three of them entered a large room with a high ceiling and at was the large doors to lead to the council chambers. Despite it being late at night the full lights of the building where on and Azula could see a figure leaning against the door.

Korra tugged lightly on Azula's arm. "That's her."

Azula stopped looking around the room and focused of the figure that was now coming into focus as she walked closer behind Tenzin. What stood out first was the well polished metal armor. Next was the aged head that had apon it a look of annoyance.

"She looks Friendly." Azula said sarcastically

"Yeah well, you can talk to her then. I know she doesn't like me." Korra said annoyed.  
"How do you know that?" Azula asked.  
Korra looked nervous for amount before she spoke. "Because she arrested me." She finally said bluntly.  
A sly smirk came to Azula's face. "You got arrested by the chief of police?"  
The Smirk was not missed by Korra. "Shut up. It was not her that caught me but she would not let me leave til Tenzin got me out."  
"Oh I want to hear that story later." Azula said smugly.

After a few more moments of walking the three of them had made it to the large door and the Chief.

"Good evening Lin." Tenzin said calmly.

"Your late the rest of the council is already here." Lin said coldly.  
"Of course." Tenzin said simply. He then turned to open the large ornate doors just enough for him to walk though it with Lin, Korra ,and Azula behind him.  
Nearly the moment they walked in and before Azula had a chance to get a good look at the spacious room one of the water tribe council members stood and spoke.  
"Tenzin, Chife Bei Fong, Avatar Korra, good for you to be here so late. But of course the needs of the safety of this city and its people, as always, come first."

Azula noticed Korra roll her eyes and was amused by the lack of reaction of the chief and Tenzin.  
'That must be Tarrlok' Azula thought to herself, remembering Korra talking about him earlier. However before she had a chance to think more about what she had said about she was struck by one of things the man had said.  
'Bei Fong… why does that sound familiar?' Azula thought trying to remember.

"I agree." Tenzin said calmly moving to sit in his seat at the council table. Korra and the Chief where standing in front of the table and Azula behind them.  
"Which is why I think we should keep the close the arena and call off the game. But I am sure you have your own ideas about what to do." Tenzin Said skeptically to Tarrlock.  
Tarrlock raised his hands defensively. "Actually I agree with you Tenzin there is no reason to let people be endangered by a simple game."  
Tenzin leaned back in his chair with surprise "Oh well good I am glad that settled. Next we should-"

"Wait a Sec!" Korra yelled suddenly. "Are you saying we are just going to cut and run!" Korra yelled "You know I thought you brought me so i could at least have a say in what happens, but apparently you already made up your mind."

Tenzin sighed. "I brought you so that you understand why we made this decision and why it's best to keep the people safe."

"Tenzin that's Komodo Rhino shit and you know it." The chief said calmly. "Your smarter than this, you know that this is only a temporary solution. the best way to keep people safe is beat these Equilists and the first step is to stand up to them."  
"My task force." Tarrlock began. "Is standing up to them and have been doing it well. There is no reason for innocent people to be put in danger."

Lin scoffed. "Your task force." Lin said mockingly. "Would be more useful if they would not spend most of their time posing for pictures."

Azula watched the debate between the Chief, Korra, and the Earth councilmen... and Tenzin and Tarlock. The other council members seemed undecided on what to do. Tenzin and Tarlock where of course advocating to close the arena, while the other 3 where saying that with the help of the police force the place could be made safe, and that it was time to stand up to the Equilists.  
Azula was amused by the lack of creativity about what to do. She of course had her own idea and decided that the shouting match had gotten annoying enough. Seeing her opening she tried to get in.  
"You're getting stuck in two ideas." She said with a raised voice to drown out Tarlock who was probably going to say something about his task force. After raising her voice everyone was now staring at her.  
'Good.' Azula thought. "When you get stuck in the two solution rut it stops you from seeing the obvious, and-"

"Excuse me" Tarrlock said bitterly. "But what makes you think you can talk to us like that... and more importantly who are you?"

"Her name is Azu" Korra spoke up. "she is here because I trust her and what she knows."  
Azula smirked at Korra's defense of her but Tarlock seemed unmoved.  
"Well with all due respect." He said smugly. " I would ask her to step outside for these discussions unless she believes that she knows more than the council members, the Chief of police and the Avatar."  
Korra was about to say something but stopped when she felt Azula put a hand on her shoulder. Korra turned to see Azula shaking her head lightly with a sly smile on her face. Azula to turned to face Tarlock, making a good fake sad face. If he did not want to listen to her then so be it.  
"My apologies councilmen I will of course take my leave." As she turned to go she nudged her head for Korra to follow.  
"I'll be right back." Korra said quickly following Azula out the large council doors.  
After leaving the large room Azula sat down on a bench that was nearby with Korra sitting next to her.  
" I warned you about him." Korra said apologetically.

Azula waved her head dismissively. "he is a power hungry fool and nothing else."  
Korra laughed lightly. "Yeah... hey what where you saying about the ruts and such?"

Azula grinned. "Remember what we talked about the other day about how information being the key?" Azula said.

"Yeah 'keep yours find others'." Korra said remembering.

Azula nodded "Right and what do we know."

Korra thought for a moment. "We know that if we hold the championship game at the arena, at the end of the week, Amon is going to attack."

Azula nodded. "Which gives us what two pieces of information?"

Korra opened her mouth to say something but after a moment closed it again to think.  
A full minute passed before Korra snapped her fingers and smiled. "We know the wear and the when and we can use that to beat Amon, if we...we." Korra stopped visibly struggling to think of what the next step was.

Azula smiled lightly amused by Korra's trouble. She had learned well but just needed a little more help.  
"Korra," Azula said smoothly drawing Korra from her thoughts. "How do you stop the scavenger from digging up the garden?"

Korra looked back confused for a moment. "You build a fence."

"And how do you catch the scavenger?"

"You set a trap." Korra simply. Suddenly her eyes widened in realization.  
"A TRAP! We don't set up guards to stop Amon we set a trap to catch him!"

Azula calmly nodded her head "Don't tell me go tell the council."

Korra nodded excitedly while she stood and ran over to the council door. Before she opened it she stopped and over to Azula. "You figured all that out 5 minutes ago didn't you?"

"Ten."  
Korra chuckled, pulled open the doors and went through them.

As the thud of them closing echoed throughout the large hall Azula laid back on the bench letting a sigh of contentment. She could have gone with Korra but hey if they did not want to listen before she was not going to waste her time now. Besides it was late and she was tired. _

Azula woke to series of low thudding noises and slowly opened her eyes to see Korra's polar bear dogs head about a foot from her face.

"Hi."

Azula's attention was drawn to a light chuckling coming from Korra who was standing next the large animal.  
"Dang I was hoping Naga was going to lick you awake."

"Yeah well glad I missed that." Azula said sitting up on the bench. "How long has it been?" She said stretching her arms.

"About an hour and a half, and are you saying you don't like Naga?" Korra said in a mock hurt voice.

"No I'm saying I don't like drool all over me."

Korra laughed lightly. "Oh she's not that bad. hey I just realized that u two have not been properly introduced yet."

Azula looked to her skeptically. "Introduced?...to the animal? Korra how late is it?"

Korra looked at her bitterly. "Hey now Naga has been with me since I was little. She is not just an animal, now stand up and say hi."

Azula relented and stood to take the step the step forward so that she was standing on the opposite side of Naga's head that Korra was. Naga turned her head to look at Azula and looked her straight in the eye.

Azula was surprised at the action and the glare from the dog made her feel uneasy. She had about animal companions that came with Avatars and wondered if this one knew more then it owner did about her.  
Slowly she put out a hand palm up as she would any animal, Naga sniffed it and went back to staring at her. Feeling she had gotten through the first step Azula moved her hand to the top of the animals head and petted the white fur. It was surprisingly soft and warm.

"Good she likes you." Korra said.

"How can you tel-GYALLL!."

Azula was interrupted by Naga likening her from stomach to face in one quick motion. Looking back Azula saw a proud smile on the face of thing with its tong sticking out.

'It's like they fucking know…' Azula thought to herself as she wiped her face.

"What the hell is she doing hear anyway?" Azula grumbled.

Korra was still struggling to hold in a laugh. "Tenzin was going to stay here to make more plans tonight but he said I could go home so I whistled for her so he can have Oogi."

Azula paused and made some quick calculations in her head. "She heard you whistle halfway across the city?"

Korra nodded.

"Alright I'll give her that. That's pretty impressive. I take it they liked your "trap plan?" Azula asked.

Korra nodded again. "Yep they are going to make sure everything is ready by the end of the week, Tarrlock went along with it only after we said we would include his task force though but we'll make it work. Anyway we, or I have been released so we can finally get some sleep."

After the interesting task of getting on Naga, the trip back to the island was uneventful. The animal made quick time trough the mostly empty streets, and Azula managed to stay upright the whole way hanging on to Korra's wasit. She thought a few particularly sharp turns where done on purpose by Korra, but she put a stop to it after faking a near fall just to catch herself on Korra's hair. The rest of the ride was smooth until Korra decided her revenge would be not stopping on the ferry dock but instead to have Naga run full speed off the end of the dock and into the water, much to the very poetic protest of Azula.  
After the swim through the "refreshing" night waters Azula was pretty much dragged to Korra's room. Korra seemed not to have the energy for anything more and once she got to her room collapsed onto the bed. Azula laid down next to her and intended to talk about how the rest of the council talk went after she got kicked out, but Korra only groaned and moved her head so that she was right next to Azula's ear. "Shut the hell up and sleep."

The next morning Azula woke to a warmth strongest against her back, but wrapping around her. She tried to move a little but as she woke up more she realized it was strong yet soft skinned arms that where holding her. Opening her eyes slowly she could tell by the sun that was just rising that Korra had apparently shifted positions and was holding her tightly.  
'I could work with this.' Azula thought happily closing her eyes again to fall asleep and enjoy the feeling of Korra wrapped around her.

The next couple of days fell into a regular routine which had the unfortunate side effect of giving Azula no time to read the book. Weather it was teaching Korra herself about how to set the trap (at the same time getting the info from Korra about what was going on), training at the arena, or getting volunteered to help around the Island. By the time of the morning on the day before the championship game Azula figured that maybe the sprites where sending the signal not to read, and she should listen. Besides nothing had gone wrong so far so apparently she could put it off a little longer.

Azula woke like she usually had for the last couple of days, and had continued to lie in the bed wrapped in Korra's arms. The constant motion of the last couple of days had her finding these moments of peace with Korra more and more enjoyable.

A knocking on the door ended this morning peace however.

Rolling her eyes she slowly pried Korra off of her knowing by this point the few things were going to wake her up this early enough to get her own door.

Sitting up and getting out of the bed Azula chuckled when Korra proceeded to hold her pillow over her face to block out the morning sun.

Azula walked over to the door where a night shirt and pants that she had gotten from Korra. Azula pulled the door only half open to see Pema.

"Good morning Azu, I hope I did not wake you, Tenzin said you would be awake but I don't usually see you." Pema said kindly.

Azula shrugged. "I'm awake I just… enjoy a comfortable bed."

Pema smiled warmly. "It's so good to see such love at such a young age, it means you'll have time to enjoy it."

'whoa, wait what, LOVE! Nonononono….' Azula's mind was sent racing by the word. Love some special thing that included all sorts of special moments and ceremony…or something like that. Azula had little experience or knowledge of the subject and even her travels had not shed more light on the subject. What she did know was that it often got in the way of peoples survival. Sure she enjoyed what she had with Korra but she was of course prepared to eliminate it, if it got in the way of her survival.

'I can do that. Of course I can just cut Korra off.' Azula thought to herself but found it left bad feeling in her gut.

"But anyhow Chife bei fong is here to see you." Pema said simply seeming to not to notice the strained look that had come to Azula's face.

"Ok I'll wake Korra up." Azula said, Pema's word drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Actually she just wants to speak to you." Pema interjected.

"Oh?" Azula said with intrigue, "Then I guess I'll be out in few minutes."  
Pema nodded and walked back down the hall. Azula closed the door and proceeded to change to her common out fit. While changing and on her way down the halls she thought about how much she knew about this Chief of the police. Her name , Bei-fong, still was familiar but she could not place it. Never the less the rule of thumb when talking to any high ranking law enforcement was to stay calm and be cautious and walking into one of the big tabled meeting rooms and seeing the chief there, Azula planned to do just that.

"Good morning officer." Azula said simply. The chief muttered a casual morning in response.  
Sitting down across from her Azula made sure to stay perfectly relaxed so that nothing would be taken the wrong way by the older officer.  
"What can I do for you?"

"You can tell me where you learned so much about setting traps." The Chief seemed to order.

Azula smirked "I take it the plans for the champion ship have been coming to gather well. Korra like to talk about them when she gets the chance."  
The chief eyed her with suspicion. "That was a good doge of the question miss…Azu was it?

Azula nodded. "Yes and it apparently wasn't since you still want to know."

"hmp" was the chifes only reply.

"Of course" Azula began "There is the question as to why you think I know anything about traps or the like, seeing as I am not allowed in to those meetings that Korra goes to." Azula asked innocently.

The chief smirked Smugly. "I asked Korra where all her ideas where coming from, I never took her to be a schemer, and she said that they had come from you. She seemed rather proud actually."

Azula's eyes widened as she realized she had been caught.  
'Thanks Korra' she thought to her self. Looking back at the chief she saw that the smug face had been replaced by a analytical serious.  
"So where did you learn so much about commanding people and setting traps?"

"I ran around the world a few times and learned a lot." Azula said simply.

"Ran around the world huh?" The chief inquired. "Running from what?"

'She is interrogating me.' Azula thought to herself.

"Running from an empty stomach, the weather, and those who usually chase young girls who live on their own." Azula said simply making sure to strain her voice for effect on the last part.

"From what Korra tells me you don't have much trouble taking care of yourself, but let's ignore that for now. Why are you on your own?""

'Sprits, Korra how much do you talk about me.' Azula thought getting frustrated.  
"Is there a reason for this interrogation?!" Asked annoyed.

"The reason," the Chief said leaning forward. "is that you have influence on the Avatar who has a say in what my officers do and how they and the people stay safe."

"Fine." Azula said standing up. "Then I won't talk to Korra about it anymore."

The chief shock head lightly. "Shut-up and sit down. You misunderstand I don't mind a Kid with a good head, and you got that, I just was curious about where it came from."

"hmp" Azula sat back down and eyed the chief carefully, still not use to the positive praise of her skills.

"Do you think the plan will work?" Azula asked.

The Chief leaned back and sighed in thought. "It's a relatively big operation for a city and it requires stealth, those two factors do not make a good combination."

"It can be done if those involved are competent." Azula said smugly picking at her nails.

"What do you think of what you have heard?" The chief asked.

Azula went on to explain what Korra had told her, while the Chife filled in the blanks. They ended up talking and planning for quite some time. At one point Azula went to her room and the diagrams that she had gotten earlier. While they had no use full markings on them they did shed some light on what the Equlists where planning. After nearly two hours of talking Azula actually had some respect for the chief. She was competent, which was good and open to new idea's while at the same time not boast full about her own skills, which was a rare combination.

"I will take you suggestions under consideration, but for now I have a job to do in the city." The Chief said in the same no-nonsense manner that she had talked with the entire time, as she stood from the table to leave.

"Of course, well good luck and good hunting Chife Bei-Fong." Azula said simply exiting the room to the hall way.

"Please call me Lin." The Chief extending her hand. Azula took it and shook it. Less formal then the traditional then bowing but still effective.  
"Good day Lin." Azula said breaking the contact.

Lin nodded and turned to walk down the hall.  
'Wow some one who is competent is in charge.' Azula thought to herself watching Lin walk away. 'Now I don't have to do every thing.'

"Ah! What the fuck!" Azula yelled out of surprise as she suddenly felt a strong armed fist impact her shoulder. Turning she saw Korra looking at her annoyed.

"What!" Azula asked rubbing her shoulder.

"The first time I meet the chief I can't get let out of jail. First time you meet the chief you get a hand shake and a 'good day." Korra said annoyed.

"How is that my fault!?" Azula said annoyed.

Korra grinned widely. "It not. But I can't just go punch the chief of police."

Azula brought her hands up to head level and ignited her blue flame. Korra looked at them worriedly. "I talk to you later gotta go train with Tenzin bye!" Korra said quickly turning and going into a run down the hall.  
"Korra come back." Azula said with a sinister grin as she walked fast to follow her. "I just want to talk."

Azula was sitting outside underneath the shade of the tree half of her attention on weaving a small stream of fire between her hands, and the other on watching Korra get thrown to the ground every few minutes as she tried to go through the air-bender training device.

Azula gave brought her full attention to Korra as a particularly loud and large number of poetic words where said in near sync with a large numbers of 'THWACKS!' rang out. Azula managed to look just in time see Korra get thrown, face first, out the thing a particularly large distance.

"I should get small flags that I can use to mark off how far you go flying out of that thing." Azula said with an amused smirk.

Korra rolled over and rubbed her hand down her face. "You're not helping."

Tenzin had left about an half hour ago. Korra had insisted to continue to try and get through the device, and Azula was in no rush to back to the temple to get volunteered for some boring house work.

"And then I can get Bolin, Mako, and Asami to all make bets on how far you are going to go." Azula said ignoring Korra.

Korra stood up and turned to her with hands on her hips. "Oh you're funny but let's see you go through it." Korra challenged.

"No." Azula returning her attention to her fire. "That's an air bender device fire benders won't go through."

"Oh did I find something that the great Azula can't even do?" Korra said smugly.

Azula tensed a little at her name but as far as she could tell there was no one around, so she let it be. She did like hearing her name.

"It's not that I "can't" it's that I won't." Azula said relaxing

"Won't?" Korra asked.

"Of course I am a fire bender if that thing is front of me I won't go through it I'll just burn it down." Azula said simply.

Korra chuckled lightly and shook her head. She then walked over and almost fell down next to Azula. Leaning forward she leaned her head so she was resting on Azula's shoulder.

"I don't think Tenzin would be ok with that, I did it once already." Korra said quietly. "But I still like the idea."

A good feeling formed in Azula's gut as she felt Korra bring her arm up to turn her head bring in closer deep kiss.

Azula's mind went to what Pema had said earlier, part of her still thought she must stay at the point that she could cut Korra off for the sake of her own survival while the other part of her was saying 'Fuck that use your tongue.'

The second part seemed to win for the moment as Azula put her arm around Korra's waist pulling her closer.

"Awww it's just like one my stories!" Jinora exclaimed no more than about 6 fix in front of the two.

Korra Immediately jumped to her feet out of surprise. Unfortunately she had used Azula as a push of point and in the surprise of what was happening the back of Azula's went hard into the ground.

"Ow." Azula said calmly as she waited for the spots in her version to clear as she laid on the ground. Korra seemed not to notice as she was talking very fast to Jinora.

"Listen! You have got to not tell your dad that you saw us ok! He said we weren't supposed to be seen by you three cause you where too young. So don't tell him ok!"

Jinora shrugged. "Yeah ok, it will be just like in the books where everyone has to go hiding all the things they do."

Korra sighed in relief. "Yeah sure book, just don't tell anyone ok. We don't want to get into any kinda trouble right Azu? Azu?" Korra asked concerned

'Korra strong…very very strong.' Azula thought finial sitting up. She was vaguely aware that Korra was talking to her. "Hmm? What, yeah sure." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"You ok?" Korra asked.

Azula shook her head to get rid of the last couple of spots in her eye. "Of course why wouldn't I be? But you know if you could…not shove me into the ground that would be good."

"oh..sorry" Korra said apologetically. "Jinora just surprised me."

Azula blink a few more time and turned her attention to the young air-bender. Azula stared intently at her for few moments, and Jinora just stared back with slightly over sized grin that reminded her of the Avatar boy she had known.  
'Must run in the family.' Azula thought to herself.

After nearly 30 seconds of starting Azula broke of and started to look around quickly in confusion. "Did you want something or are you just here so I get a concussion?"  
"Pony tail guy is here to see you."

Azula looked to Korra. "Tarrlock." Korra with annoyance  
"oh" Azula said flatly. "Let's go see what he wants."

After Jinora had sped off with her air-bending. Korra and Azula walked back to the main building in annoyed silence. When they got there they found Tenzin nodding and smiling through a story that Tarrlock was telling about how good his task force was doing. As they got closer Tarrlock noticed them and turned to greet them.

"Ah Avatar Korra, its good to see you. Your presence on the task force has been greatly missed." Tarrlock said in is usually sly voice.

Korra shrugged. "Yeah well I've had more important things to do." She said emphasizing 'important'

Tarrlock was not thrown off by the snub. "Of course the training of the Avatar is of the up most importance, in fact today I will not interrupt you for I only wish to speak to the miss Azu that I have heard so much about."

Azula studied her carefully. He was sly. He used his words to get what he wanted and was after something his type always where.  
"So what have you heard?" She asked.

"Chief Bei-fong has told me that you have a very sharp mind and great skill. Your blue fire is very interesting as well. I was hopeing that we could talk about some possibilities for you, a skilled bender would be most welcomed in the task force. Tenzin may we borrow a room to talk?"

Tenzin glanced over to Azula who nodded slightly. She had little interest it what Tarrlock had to say but she did wonder about what kind of game he was playing and what he was after.  
"Of course." Tenzin said calmly. "Azu I believe you know the way to the one you used earlier." Azula nodded.

"Excellent." Tarrlock said confidently "Lead on."  
Azula walked back into the building with Tarrlock right behind her. The room she was looking for was on the other side of the compound so she had to grind her teeth as Tarrlock went into a monologue about she had shown such great strength and intelligence, and that someone like had all sort of opritunities in the city. She was listening waiting for him to slip up and maybe say what he was really after.

" So as I have said I can tell that you are quite the bright young women and surly with your and the Avatar's help we will-"

'There it is.' Azula thought to herself. He had little interest in how her skill could make her life better, but only on how it could make his life better.

Tarrlock stopped talking when Azula stopped walking down the hall. "You show your hand to early councilmen." She said with a smirk.  
Azula turned to glare back at him with a mixture of annoyance and contempt.  
"I know your type, your arrogance oozes from you like smog." Azula said bitterly.  
She enjoyed the look of shock of his face but made no out word sigh of it.

"I know what's happens to your type and I only hope I am there when your own little world of power you have made of others skill comes crashing down on your head. The best part is I will make sure me and Korra are a safe distance away to enjoy the show."

Tarlock looked dumbfounded his mouth gaping in shock, but after a light shake of his head he stood with anger on his face. Azula ignored him and knew that there was little need for them to continue to the room, so she turned and walked back the way she came when she got right next to Tarrlock she put on her best fake smile .  
"Have a nice day councilmen."

HE snarled at her as she tried to continue to walk past him. He grabbed her for-arm and pulled hard turning her so she faced him.  
"I don't know who you think you are, but you will regret making an enemy of me!" He snarled with clear anger in his voice.

Azula looked at him directly in the eye her face a look of amused contempt for him. Without breaking eye contact she grabbed Tarrlocks hand that was gripping her arm, and squeezed hard. The years of training and running showing there worth as Tarrlocks faced twitched with pain. She pried his hand off and pushed him to the point that he had to take a step back to steady himself. She could tell by the look on his face that the anger had mostly been replaced by confusion and shock.  
"We shall see councilmen."

Tarrlock looked her over a couple more times before turning to walk quickly down the hall the way he had come. Azula turned to watch him go and suddenly felt familiar warmth on her back and around her shoulders.  
"I was wondering when you would show up Korra." Azula said a bit amused.

Korra sighed with contentment. "I had a feeling there would be a good show."

Azula chuckled. "I am glad I am not boring."

Korra leaned forward and kissed on the cheek. "Your never are. But I gotta say, Equlists, bounty hunters, and now Councilmen. You list of enemies has grown fast since you've gotten here."

Azula liked how Korra had said not with resentment or annoyance but with amusement.  
"It's a habit."

* * *

I'm Back.  
If you have not gotten it "poetic" means swearing.  
Kinda a filler chapter, I don't think it was as good as my last couple but it was needed.  
If you think there has been a lacking of Azula badassary then you look foreword to next chapter, which will definitely be before the end of the month I did not like only one update in February.


	11. Chapter 11

New Era New Opportunity Chap11

It was the night of the championship and Azula was confident that everything was set up and ,given half of the plan was hers, she had little doubt that everything would work out.  
The plan had 3 parts.

The Pre Set-up  
The Light response  
The Heavy Response

The Pre Set-up had actually been Lin and interestingly Korra's idea. While Azula did not fully understand how the new technology of the radio worked, Korra had come up with the idea of how to use to their advantage. The Idea was to have Lin get asked questions about Amons attack and Lin was supposed to dismiss them and say that the police force was concerned with more pressing matters and that Tarrlock's task force was who to talk too.

Azula had made sure that during the day of the championship that Tarrlock was on the other side of the city and was going to have to sneak through the sewers and hide in them under the arena . While Azula had come up with the idea it took little convincing to have Lin be the one who told Tarrlock about it.

His group was to be part of the heavy response that would come out in case something went wrong. Which given that either he would be the last to arrive and could say he 'saved the day' or be thought of as working all night in the other part of the city, played well into his ego.

Azula thought that the odds of needing him where low, which meant that he would stool in the sewers of a crowded area, which Azula thought was just fine.

Odds where that anything that Amon would try, would be small scale and the light response would be able to stop it.  
The light response was made up of the Arenas own security ,which were simply tasked to catch any crazy stunts, and a number of undercover Police officers that would be spread throughout the crowd.

Azula had actually just learned that day the officers where in fact metal benders which had reminded her that Bei-fong was the name of the blind earth bender which meant Lin was her daughter. Azula remembered the blind girl to be a good bender and it seemed that it ran in the family.

Lin being the chief of police had been more cautious with the entire idea and had set up the heavy response. This took the form of Tarrlocks force underneath the arena and an airship that Tenzin and where in that was hovering over a cargo ship that supposedly was being searched for smuggling. If called upon then it could quickly disengage and deploy it extra officers to help the arena.

Only the officers Lin, Korra, Tenzin, Tarlock , and Azula knew of the full extent of what was prepared. The less people the better.

But now all the planning and preparation was now done, and Azula was standing in the preparing box watching Korra and her team get cheated out of the champion ship.

"Finally." Azula said aloud as won her 1v 1.

"I can't belive how bad these judges are being." Asami said next to her.

Azula had only talked sparsely with the other girl and the only time they had talked was when they saw each other during the team practices. Azula had mostly about the city and from what she had gathered Asami was of the upper class whose family had made the Sato Mobiles that had taken over the streets.

Despite her high class root she had seemed realtivy down to earth and Azula had been interested in getting to know her more. Half because she was interesting to talk to and half because Azula many of the perks that came with high class society. However after just one day of talking and what had seemed like a good conversation Asami had been avoiding her. Always seeming to be on the opposite side of the room. While Azula had been curious about the sudden change she was little bothered by it, being used to the reaction from many times before.

"Indeed they are probably bribed. Winning teams usually have a lot of money to through around, but we will get back at them." Azula responded casually.

Asami looked over in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"The rules state we can't fight them out side of the arena during the season." Azula turned to give Asami a sly smile "After tonight the seasons over."

Asamai looked back with concern "That's kinda cruel."

Azula shrugged and turn back to the game. "I did not say what I would do, and besides they cheated first. Speaking of doing things to people was there a particular reason you have been avoiding me most of the last couple of days?"

"What? Oh that". Asami said laughing lightly. "I had to do some observations."

"Observations?" Azula asked turning to her. The game at that point having gotten boring and predictable.

"Yeah." Asami said smugly. "Like that you like Korra and Korra likes you."

'She's smarter then she looks.' Azula thought to herself in surprise, while maintain a completely neutral look on her face.  
"What's it to you?" Asked cautiously.

Asami raised her hand defensively. "nothing to me not really my business I was just curious after I saw the way you two look at each other."  
'I don't look at her oddly.' Azula thought to herself keeping her neutral face as she turned to watch the game again.  
'Sure I like to watch Korra train but that's just because I like crticiseing her not for the sake of just watching her right? Maybe I should have paid more attention when Ty-lee was rambling.'

Seeing the stern look of of thought on Azu's face Asami went over to put her hand of her should. "Hey look I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"  
Asami was cut off Azula moving her shoulder and throwing Asami hand off hard. Azula then turned angrily towards the girl staring her down. Asami took a step back out of surprise.

Even after everything Azula still liked her personal space and did not let any one get close if she had a say in it. Excepte Korra but that was different because…

"Damit." Azula said under her breath, realizing where her train of thought was taking her.

"What is it?" Asami asked relaxing.

"Nothing just mind your own business." Azula said dismissively.

Asami was about to say more but was cut off by sudden cheering from the crowd.

Korra's team had lost, it was close but she had lost and now the cheating team was now smugly waving to the crowd.  
Azula was looking at the crowd understanding that this would be one of the best times for something to happen but so far she could see nothing.

Intrigued Azula stopped looking at the crowd and looked down to see Korra and her team pulling themselves out of the water.

'What's taking so long.' Azula thought to herself. She knew that if the equilists where going to do something then they were running out of time. The game was over and the people would be leaving soon.

Azula looked around the arena again trying to figure out what was going to happon. She noticed that there was one section of the arena that a number of people where making their way from faster than anyone else. The opposite side of where she was looking was right above her so she could not see but looking up at the glass ceiling she could see that something was off about the sky like something that was not supposed to be.

Korra had at this point had climed back up to the staging box with the other two behind her.

"Fucking cheaters!" Korra said loud and annoyed. Azula was still focused on the ceiling which Korra had noticed. "What is it?"

Azula relied what was about to happen and pulled Korra away form the edge of the box just as a police air ship came crashing through the ceiling.

It was an Incredible sound of twisting sheering metal along with the cracking shattering heavy glass that combined nearly drowned out the sound of the terrified crowd underneath.

Miraculsely it had not so much fell through the glass ceiling as its decent was to slow for simply falling out of the sky. It rather slow pace and direction gave everybody in the arena a clear indication of where it was going to land, giving many of the people underneath time to leave that area of the stands.

Not much debris had fallen near her so Azula was able to see the front of the airship crash into the stands with a near defining boom.  
As the front part of the ship struck into the stand the back fell lower with the sound of sheering metal and was now hanging over the water's edge.

"Holy Shit.." Bolin said awestruck by the sight before him.

"Well come on don't just stand there we gota help!" Korra said urgently getting up and quickly turning to the door.

"Wait." Azula said cautiously. She had noticed something was off. An annoying sound was missing. Leaning over the edge of the box Azula saw that the radio annocer was gone. She then quickly looked back at the crashed airship and saw that while many people where moving away others were moving towards it, and from what she could see the where acting like they where the undercover officers from the crowd.

"We have to get out of here." Azula said sternly.  
"What are you talking about we got to go and help those people." Mako said annoyed.

Azula shook her head. "No I mean leave the arena, before its to late." Azula said with urgency. She was as always reminded that she never used to run away but times had changed and experience had taught her the advantage of retreating to reform.

"The only thing that's gonna be to late is us if we don't help those people!" Mako said angrily turning towards the door.

The moment he opened the door he was hit in the chest with a canister that let out o billowing smoke cloud. Azula was the first to react and jumped back into a defective stance and took a deep and held a breath as the smoke got to her. Scanning the room she heard a variety of heavy coughing.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and yell of pain that sounded like Mako.

An instant later there was shadow in the cloud and another flash of blue followed by a yell that sounded like Asami.  
Thinking quickly Azula moved away from where the door to the opposite corner of the ready box to try and get out of the smoke as much as apoosible.

She stopped when she felt her self hit the corner. Her view still mostly covered by the smoke she could only hear the last to yells and Korra and Bolin going down.

Realizing her situation Azula let out a squeal of pain and collapsed face down on to the floor with eye's closed.

Out of the smoke approaching cautiously came towards where she had fallen.  
"I don't remember hitting the fourth do you?" one of them asked.

The other took is metal rod and used it to turn Azula onto her side.

"She must have passed out. Whatever just tie them up and knock them out if they wake up again." Said a gruff serious voice.

"Yes lieutenant."

With her back now towards the room Azula opened her eye's to look out at the area proper and saw what she had worried about.

After the air ship had crashed the undercover officers had done what they where trained for and rushed to help the downed craft. Which while noble seemed to be exactly the plan.

While there was a mass of people seeming to try and rips the airship open Azua could see flashes of blue that where similar to the ones she had seen earlier. While she watched the Flashes grew in number and started to come from all around the arena as as more screaming and shouting.

Looking back at the center of the arena Azula could still see the cheaters in there corner trying to get the lift to work.  
Looking over to there prep box Azula could see movmenat but before she had a chance to focus in she felt hands grab her ankles.

'Took him long enough.' Azula thought annoyed.  
Instantly she brought her legs forcefully to her chest breaking the hold the equlaist had on her ankles. Before he had a chance to react Azula kicked both of her legs out and sent the equilist flying back words hitting the wall hard with grunt of pain.

Jumping up Azula made her way over and made sure he was out cold.  
After checking on him he looked around and saw that Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami were tied up with their backs to gather still unconscious.

Azula quickly went over and kicked Korra in the foot to wake her up. After a moment she began to stir and mumble.  
"Come on, hurry up." Azula said impatiently.  
Korra fully came back to her senses and tried to stand but fell back down again.  
"Azu get me out of this!" Korra demanded.  
"You can manage." Azula said peeking her head out the door and looking around.  
She was expecting some sort of retort so when she did not get one she became concerned. Closing the door behind her and turned to see Korra staring in fear out towards the arena. Following her gaze Azula saw that coming from the opposite box on the lift where a number of figures dressed in black except one with a distinctive white mask.

"Finally." Azula said with contempt. Looking down she saw that Korra was still frozen in place. "Korra!" Azula yelled.  
Korra broke from the gaze and looked up to her.

"You have to get up before you knock him down."

Korra took a deep breath and smoke rose from behind her until a loud snap preluded the freeing of her arms.

"Ok." Korra said standing. "What should we do?"

"Good evening republic city." Came a sly voice. Booming across the loud speaker of the arena.

Azula turned back and saw that the cheaters where backed up to the edge of the ring that was closest to where she was.  
Thinking quickly Azula turned and jumped across the room and turned off the lights filling the at least some of the room with darkness.  
"Wake up and untie the 3." Azula ordered.

Amon was talking now about how the winners of the game had cheated which showed that benders cheat to get ahead.  
"I will remove their curse of bending just as I will remove all bending!" he said letting go of the Mic he was holding and turning towards the cheaters.

"Ok there up." Korra said from behind.  
Azula turned to see the group was getting up with only a few grons.

"Ok." Azula started. "what we need-"

"We gotta get to the airship and see if it's the one Tenzin and the chief where on, then with there help we can retake the arena." Korra said confidently.

When she saw the surprise look on Azula's face her confidence dropped.  
"I mean you agree… right?" Korra asked more timidly.

"No you right. Hell maybe Tarrlock will even show up by then. But we could use a distraction to make the first part work." Azula added.

"We could mess up the radio he seems to like to talk." Asami put in.

"That would work, this is supposed to be a big publicity stunt." Azula said looking towards Bolin and Mako. "You two know how get round this place correct?"

Both nodded.  
"I know how to get to the radio box from here also." Asami added.

"Ok you three make your way over to the crash and figure out how to get everyone awake." Azula said pointing to Korra, Mako, and Bolin. "Keep you heads down until we get there attention." Korra nodded.  
"k lets get this done…does this make us the new Team Avatar." Bolin asked.

"Sure why not." Korra said amused not noticing Azula cringe.  
After that every one made their way to the door and spilt up going left and right.

_  
Asami and Azula made there way though the wide corridors that made up the area. Asami had said that she knew a roundabout way that would have less people. Even so there where scorch marks and dents along the walls and floor from when the equlists had herded the crowd back to the satnds. But that was earlier and now the halls where empty. Getting back closer to the arena center Azula could here Amon talking again it seemed he was making a big talk after each of the cheaters and he had only one left to go.

"We better hurry." Azula said urgently.  
Asami put her finger to her mouth to shush her and moved against the wall as she got closer to the corner. Azula followed suit.

Asami peaked her head around the corner and quickly pulled back gesturing for Azula to move up to take a look for herself.

Standing out side the door to the radio room where 3 figures in red and blue cloaks taking to each other quietly.

Azula turned back to Asami. "Ok this should be easy. Can you fight?"  
Asmai nodded. "my dad head me take self defense courses and yes I have used them in real fight."  
"Good. Follow my lead." Azula said turning and walking around the corner with Asami right behind her.

"Did you idiots not get the message or something, the boss said we need as many people as possible to help at the airship!" Azula bellowed coming around the corner.

All three of the figures jumped and got into a defensive stance out stretching one of their arms to show each wearing a large metallic glove. Azula may not have know what they were but she could infer enough to stay away from them.

"Who are you?! What are you talking about?" one of them asked.

Azula had always had a commanding demeanor about her which helped a lot when hiding in plain sight.  
"Who cares who I am!" Azula said insulted walking closer steadily. "Did you get the order or not!"

The 3 equilst looked to each other confused relaxing there footing. "We…no we were told to guard the radio room…until further orders." One said relenting.

"There you go see I told now hurry up!" Azula commanded again now standing inches from the out stretched but relaxing gloves.

The 3 equiltis where now standing relaxed with there guards down. "So if you have orders let's see them." The one standing in front of Azula said out stretching his normal hand.  
"Fine whatever." Azula said dismissively reaching behind her as if to grab something.  
Instead of grabbing something she made a flame in her hand and brought around to hit the Equilist in the chest before he could react.  
Letting a scream of pain he staggered backwoods and fell after Azula brought her leg up to a front kick in the stomach which knocked the air out of him and stopped his screaming.  
The skills of these Equiltis surprised her though and she just managed to doge a strike on the shoulder from the one to her right.  
Taking a step back she found herself desperately doge a fast seris of attacks by the Equilist.  
He was fast but Azula was faster. Recovering from her Initial shock of the ferocity of the attack Azula began to see the pattern in her enemy and noticed that he was not using his legs at all. Using this Azula shifted back and forth in her dogging until she had enough of a opening to bring her heel down hard on his foot. Wearing only a common light shoe he let out a grunt of pain he leaned over just slightly and Azula brought her other knee up into his stomach. Azul thought she heard something break as he fell backwards smashing his head to the floor.  
Her victorious mood was broken quickly when remembered that there was another guard to deal but after looking around quickly she saw the third one laying face down on the ground and Asami trying to open the door.  
"So 'self defense' huh?" Azula said mockingly.  
"I was a good student. But Azu now that you're done maybe you can help we this door. There have been riots here and it looks like they built for those cases." Asami said seriously.

"Move." Azula said dismissively walking towards the door. Once she got to it she had Asami show her where the hinges where and she put her hands to them. Creating her fire she began to heat them up.

"You can't melt them…can you?" Asami asked.  
Azula shook her head. "No but I can make them weaker and then break them."

They both stood in silence for a about a minute as Azula did her work.  
"So why did you trick them? Didn't you think we could fight them?" Asami asked.  
"Whether or not we could fight them was not the question. Weather one was going to run for help was." Azula simply.

"So are you teaching these kinda little tricks to Korra then?" Asami inquired.

"Yeah what of it?" Azula asked getting annoyed.  
"Nothing just wondering."

Azula was going to inquire more but felt heat near her upper elbow and tunred to look to see a stream of molten metal coming from where the hinge was. Pulling her hands back she saw that both hinges where melted to her, to her surprise.  
"What happened?" Asami asked.  
Azula put her hand on the center of the door and gave it a moderately strong push. It fell hinge side first, the locks desperately trying to keep it upright but not succeeding with a load thud.  
"Lead." Azula said shrugging and walking in with Asami behind her.

The room they where in was full of electronics and wires of all sorts most of them where on the wall and desk that sat behind a few chairs but many where strewn across the floor. Azula thought they were going to the announcer box, but in fact they were in the sound center for the whole arena which was put about half way up the stands.  
Looking down from the radio control room Azula could see down into the arena and watched just in time to see the last cheater get his bending taken away.  
"Did you find something that could work?" Azula asked still not fully understanding how the system worked to look for herself.  
"Yeah here's the plug for the stadium mike I'm gonna pull it." Asami said starting to pull on one wire.  
"Wait." Azula said getting into a stance. Asami turned to question her but stopped when she saw the arcs of lighting that Azula was forming.  
Azula picked her target and chose the man standing next to Amon. She did not know who it was but he looked different from the others which probably meant he was important, and she knew that everyone would want Amon alive.

Ensuring her form was perfect Azula released her Lighting at her target.  
The shot sent him flying back words off the edge of the arena floor. And sent the others scrambling in shock.  
"Pull it." Azula ordered admiring her work.  
"Should we get out of here?" Asami asked.  
"Wait for it…" Azula said watching the arena floor until she saw the white mask of Amon looking right at her.  
Though neither could see the others eyes it was like they where a staring contest for a few moments until Azula saw him gesturing to his men and pointing right at the box.  
"Now we need to go."

After breaking off from Azula and Asami Korra, Mako ,and Bolin had tried to make their way over to where the airship had crashed but as they finally got to the section of the stands where it had come down they found they could go no further. There were simply to many patrol's to sneak though so instead Korra had come with the idea to find a few disguises and after some distractions curtsey of Bolin they had gotten what they needed.

Now they were standing in the arena stands with the airship not 50 yards away and getting to go to enjoy the full show of the Equilists in the arena scramble around as that apparently in charge barked orders.  
"Do you think that was Azu who did that?" Bolin whispered

"Who else could it have been that was the radio room." Mako retorted.  
"Good point."  
After the lighting had streaked across the arena the equilsist started sending some of their people away from guarding the crowd and the officers and as such the crowd was becoming more restless and even starting to fight back against their captors. As the chaos was growing Korra saw their chance to go over to the airship and after a quick glace around decided to go for it.

Trying their best to avoid the restless crowd they still had there share of food and such thrown at them in their disguises but they ignored and pressed on thank fully not running into any Equilst that would question them. Finally getting to the side of the downed ship they made their along its side until they found a hole that was large enough to get through.

"That was… interesting." Mako said standing as high as he could in the dark passage way. The hole they had found was just above where the main deck should be. From what could be seen it seemed the deck and remained mostly intact but had been forced up into the air chamber. The light of the ship make have gone out but there were enough cracks to shed light on the inside.

"I don't know." Bolin said picking out and eating some of the pop corn that had been thrown at him out of the crevices of the Equilst cloak. "It could have been worse."

"Come on guys." Korra said urgently. "Stay focused."  
"Ok ok how about we head down this way." Mako said pointing down one of the corridors that went in the direction of the front of the ship. "If Tenzin and the chief are gona still be in here they are gona be near the bridge."

Making there way through the torn wracked and dark passage way was slow going but there was enough space to get through.  
After a few minutes of walking and a little climing they finnaly got to a semi open area.  
"Any one here!?" Korra yelled into the dark.

Silence was her only answer.  
"I hope they are ok." Korra said saddened.

Suddenly form behind them came the sound of twisting metal and suddenly Lin a couple of her officers and Tenzin emerged from a cocoon of metal all ready for a fight.  
Seeing it was just the three of them they relaxed with tenzin running up a grabbing Korra in a hug.  
"Korra thank the sprits your alright after the crash I feared the worst" Tenzin said relived after he let her go.  
"When we saw it go down we had no idea if it was the one you where on we where worried to. What happened?" Korra asked

"I have no damn idea." Lin said angrily. "We heard on the radio that the was going to be over soon so we moved into position above the arena and a sudden our nose started going down and it was like we were being pushed down. After we hit the ceiling I put a wall between us and the impact." She finished gesturing towards where she had emerged.  
"We heard you the first time you called out but we were worried it was a trick, what's going on out there?"

Korra explained everything that she new at that point and the plan that was made with Azula.

"If those two are out there running like hell, while us just standing here. Then we're doing this wrong so let's move." Lin commanded

_

After getting out of the radio room Azula told Asami to get them to the roof, seeing how this was probably a large mob of irked equilists coming from below. Asami head led them to a maintenance elevator that Mako had showed her.  
Getting there was interesting; they had to a group of six robbed equilsts, who had decided to let them pass after a wall of blue fire convinced them to move.  
After that Azula nearly went down to one of the metal gauntlets that came from behind a door, Asami had been faster then the attacker and she had pulled Azula away before she got hit and Azula managed to get her revenge.  
Finally just as they got to the service elevator a bolas had tried to remove Asami's head but Azula had returned the favor from earlier and pulled her out of the way.

Running through the halls had been interesting. It had gotten her blood going like nothing othere then the thrill of a fight can.  
But now she was just standing in an elevator an annoying music coming from above.  
'Rather breaks the mood.' Azula thought to herself.  
"What's the plan once we get to the top?" Asami asked.

"Not to get killed or captured." Azula said dismissively adjusting her clothes.

"Mind narrowing that down a bit?"

Azula chuckled to herself. "Stay away from the edge so you don't fall off. Other then that we will just have to see when we get up there."  
They arrived not a minute later each ready for some kind of attack.  
Surprisingly nothing happened so they cautiously moved onto the rather dark roof top.  
The roof was flat except where the glass roof started to slop up, which took up most of it. The light from in side the arena was the only thing giving off any light along with a little coming from the rest of the city. It was light enough to see, but dark enough to be eerily.  
The last thing that Azula noticed was the 3 other towers that she could see.  
'Wait….3?' Azula realized. She turned around to see that the service lift was inside the 4th tower that they excited.  
"Asami are there these lifts in all of the towers?" Azula asked  
"Yeah why?"

"I knew something was familiar about you." Came a sly voice, as Amon emerged from behind the dark corner.

"And now I remember you're the same girl who burned me at the temple. I don't know who you are but you will-"

"Regret making enemies with yadda yadda yadda, yeah I've heard it before." Azula said dismissively as more green-goggled equilst came from around the tower.  
"Quite the gaggle you got here." Azula mocked. "Don't you have a revolution or something?"

"You could have killed someone tonight that is very important, I will cleanse you of your murderous tool." Amon said seeming to get more angry.

Coming from the right a bolas suddenly hit Asami bringing her down instantly.

"And I will do it myself!" Amon yelled running t her.

'Fiannly' Azula thought to herself with a smirk.

_

Though many where sent to the roof under Amon's command and still more of their number where sent to deal with some trouble that was apparently happening in the lower levels there were enough still to guard the knocked out officers.

A team had been sent into the downed airship to make sure any survivors were taken care of, so none where very worried about it very much until the sound of twisting metal and a blast of air that sent a couple flying.

"we're clear." Tenzin said making a quick glance around. After which everyone else exited the wrek.  
"You four see if you can get those officers awake." Lin ordered to her two officers and the two brothers.

The group actions had gotten the attention of a couple more robbed equilists and as they rushed Korra was first to responded with a flurry fire blasts that sent one down in a scream of pain and the diving to the ground.

Tenzin watched the exchange with concern, but turned before Korra noticed him.

"I thought you said this place was swarming with them?" Lin asked noticing the lack of response from their attack.

"There was, earlier." Mako said shaking one of the officers awake.

"Chief over here!" One of her officers called out. He was standing over the equilist Korra had sent to cover except now he was tied up with a cable his glove off.

"Where is Amon?" The chief demanded getting closer. All she got was got was a defiant stare.

"He's not saying anything let's just get rid of him." Korra said putting flame in her hand. The Equilists eye widened in shock. He quickly looked to every one else as Korra walked closer with the flame.  
"I DON'T KNOW." He yelled out as Korra stared to bring her arm back to hit him. "The last order to go out was for every third man go to the roof, and every forth to lower levels.

Korra put out the flame and stood up. "ok so I guess Tarlock is doing something, that's good, so amon is either there or on the roof."

"wait Korra." Tenzin said "Why where you going to kill that man?" Tenzin demanded  
"Really Tenzin, now?" His gaze did not weaken. Korra sighed, "It was something Azu told me, 'never let your enemy think they mean something, they will try to use their high perch against you', so I just brought him back down so he thought we did not need him. Now come on what does it matter we gotta find Amon."  
"Fine we will talk about this later." Tenzin said relenting

"um Korra." Bolin said from behind her.  
"What?" Korra turned to see him pointing up and across the arena to wards the glass ceiling where flashes of blue fire could be seen.

'Azula' Korra mouthed to herself worried.

_

Azula could tell that this Amon person did not like her. This was nothing new and would not normally be a problem except for the part when he decided to make her suffer first before taking her bending.

She knew he would be tough to beat after the one from earlier showed just how fast they could be, but this had gotten a little ridicules.

'Fucking easier time hitting the Avatar.' Azula thought to her self.

It had started seeming easy enough. Azula had fought non-benders before and is was a basic pattern, charge, doge the counter, circle a little to get around , get in close. Everything had gone to plan except when it came to the 'get in close' part she thought she would be able to move fast enough but she must have been tired because when she moved she felt almost like she was moving through water and he hit her in a few spots making her left arm go numb, which was irritating but the knee to the chest quickly became the main focus.

After that he had disengaged and moved back and stated to carfully circle her.  
Realizing this was not going to work Azula remembered that the glass ceiling was nearby and that maybe if she got to it someone would see and help her.  
'Worth a try.' Azula though to herself.

She started making broad sweeps with her legs and arms to simply keep him at bay as she slowing took steps back. Which mostly worked until he managed to jump and roll over a wave and get in close again before Azula complete a follow up with her arm. That time he had gotten to point on her left leg and followed with an elbow across the side of her head.  
Once again it seemed that her fatigue was getting to her for she fail to move fast enough to avoid any of it.

After he disengaged that time Azula decide that to hell with it and sprinted the last few yards so that she was now on the glass ceiling about 20 feet from the hole. Turning back around Azula let a flurry of blue fire waves to try and get some space between her and Amon, who she thought had pursued her.

Steadying her breathing Azula looked and saw that Amon was standing roughly 8 feet away with his back straight and hands behind his back.  
"I have grown tired of you pathetic resistance now you will-"

"In my life I have been whipped I have been burned I have been drugged, beaten, bruised and battered… so shut up with the speeches and come on then." Azula said defiantly.

Before Amon had a chance to move a new sound came from the hole in the ceiling it was. It was a mixture of rushing water and air coming at great speed and as Azula turned to see what was going on, up shot Korra her arms flailing as she went rushing through the air about ten feet above the ceiling.  
Using some of water that had come with her she made a ramp to slide on as she began to fall letting a fire blast as she slid towards Amon.

Regaining her senses Azula joined in on the attack suddenly feeling her limbs becoming easier to move. The joint effort put Amon back on the defensive and Azula though they where finally gaining the upper hand until she saw the green goggles of his man running up to help Amon.

"Korra!" Azula yelled out.  
"What!?"

"New plan head towards the hole quickly!" Azula shouted.

Now both standing next to each other with only a couple feet behind them to hole Korra raised a wall of ice out of her ramp water to shield them. There was little water so the wall was thin and Azula could Amon and his mod running up to her a couple thrown Bolas's putting large cracks in it.

"What the plan!" Korra said urgently.

"Get ready to water bend!" Azula said grabbing Korra's waist and pushing with her leg off the wall so that they both went falling through the hole.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Korra yelled as they went falling through the hole. Azula looked down and was relieved that there was in fact water below them, though she did realize that should have checked beforehand.

Azula let go of Korra's waist and went down to hold onto her leg hopeing to free Korra up a bit more to do something. However Korra seemed to still be trying to figure out what just happened and was doing little rant about how crazy Azula was.

"FOCUS KORRRA!" Azula trying to get her to snap out it the where nearly at the same level as the main ring and Azula knew they had only seconds left to do something.  
Korra seemed to get the message and brought her hands up to hopefully do something about the approaching ground but before she could Azula watched a steel cable wrapped around Korra's waist and Azula hung on even tighter.

Suddenly they were not falling as much as there where swinging, the holder on the other side seeming to try and slow them down before they hit the water. As the momentum from the fall and the pulling from whoever was on the other end started to pull them into an upswing Azula actually got truly afraid as the wall around the water pit started getting much closer. As they got closer they felt the selves slowing down and Azula was relived to see that the wall was still far away.

A moment of bliss came over her as she suddenly felt weightless, but that dispersed quickly as she felt her self starting to fall once again back down this time the got more line so they where actrully getting much closer to the water.  
Azula wondered what was going until she saw the line unwrap its self from Korra's waist.  
'Ah crap' Azula thought to herself as she pushed herself of Korra seconds before hitting the water.

It didn't particularly hurt but she did feel it. After going under Azula quickly swam to the surface and started gasping for air. Moments later Korra's head popped up doing the same.  
Getting her priorities straight Azula saw the nearest platform and swam over to it Korra right behind her. After dragging herself onto it and flipped herself on her back and started gasping for air. Korra came up and laid next to her.

"You. Are. Crazy." Korra said gasping for air.

"We. Are. Not. Dead." Azula responded also filling her lungs.

Korra took a few more deep breaths before she gave a one word answer.

"Yet."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"How the hell do you lose an airship in a city!?" Azula yelled angrily walking out of the police HQ.

The morning after the disaster at arena Azula had insisted on going down to the station early in the morning, much to Korra's displeasure.

After their swim Korra and Azula had watched as the dark form of an airship hover over the arena and then fly off. Since they did not find Amon anywhere else they had figured that the airship must have gotten him.

After a night where Korra and Azula had done little more the pass out on their bed, Azula had been confident that in the morning the Police would have been competent to track the massive airship and by morning have Amon cornered and ready to be taken care off.

She had been proven wrong.

"Calm down Azu, there doing the best that they can." Korra said rolling her eyes.

"Well it's not good enough!" Azula shouted.

Korra decided that she had had enough and grabbed Azulas wrist and pulled her towards an ally way.

"What! I got right to be annoyed, first I had to sit there and listen to that cheater whine for an hour."

Korra had pulled Azula into an ally way and to the other side of a dumpster. Azula still in herself proclaimed righteous fury seemed to have not notice the change.

"Then the chief finally comes out and says they had lost-LOST a giant airship into the city." Azula finished catching her breath.

Korra pushed Azula's back up against the wall. "What about the cabbage corp. raid? You mad they left you out of that?"

Azula had finally noticed her change in surroundings and begun looking around confused.

"Well yeah it would be better use of time then heping Bolin and Mako move. Hey why are we-"

Azula was cut off by Korra pressing her lips to hers.

Azula responded by bringing arms Korra's wait pulling her closer, Korra wrapped her arms around Azula's neck also sending tongue venturing forth to meet Azula's.

Neither new how long they where looked to gather but by how much both where gasping for air after Korra broke off and leaned her for head on Azula's it must have been long enough, though neither would have agreed to that.

"There where people around" Korra Began speaking softly through catching her breath. "And you where so focused on getting Amon, I never… you just…" Korra stuttered out. Azula brought her hand up and held Korra by the chin, forcing her to look her in the eye.

"What is it?" Azula asked softly.

Korra took a deep breath. "I'm really glad you're safe. Amon did a number on you and we were lucking to escape." She finished resting her head on Azula's shoulder. "I'm just… so happy we both got out of that whole thing alright."

Azula unconsciously tightened her hold around Korra, finding it odd ,(but having nothing wrong with), how Korra never seemed to apply to her 'do not touch' rule. "I am glad we are both safe." Azula said earning a tightening of Korra's arms around her.

Azula took a moment to enjoy the feeling before she talked again. "I do have one question though, how did you get up to the roof?"

Korra pulled of Azula's shoulder laughing lightly. "It was actually Bolin's idea. I jumped down to the water then shot up with the water, than Tenzin gave me a blast of air to get me the rest of the way."

Azula chuckled shanking her head. "That's pretty crazy."

"Not as crazy as jumping off the roof." Korra countered.

'Hmp' Azula said putting on a fake face of insult. "It worked."

"Just try and think of something a little better next time k?" Korra said patting the side of Azula's face.

"Now come on we gota go help Bolin and Mako move to the island." Korra said breaking off. Azula took a few moments to appreciate the view of Korra walking away, letting her eyes wander over her fit and feminine form.

'All mine.'

She shook her head when she relised what she was doing, and walked quickly to catch back up.

'Can't slip, can't get close, must be able to break off' Azula repeated in her head a few times, though finding it feel more and more hollow each time.

They both walked to and used a trolly to get the rest of the way to the arena talking little except when Korra seemed to get impatient enough to ask Azula why she had been carrying around satchel bag.

"Don't worry about it." Azula said dismissively.

"See now that just makes me want to know more. So just tell me." Korra commanded.

"Think of it as surprise." Azula said simply. Korra eyed her for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright fine I know you would never hide anything from me." Korra said turning to look out the trolley window.

Azula nodded "Of course-". A Blast of memories that might have knocked her over hit like a giant wave. Memories of long days spent pursuing and plotting on how to hunt the Avatar and his companions. About her role in the war, from the loss of the great capitol to the creator of the idea to destroy the entire Earth Kingdom. And finally to her near killing of the last Avatar and breaking of the cycle that may have meant that Korra would never have existed at all.

"…not."

Korra seemed not to notice the minute pause but the rest of the ride went by in silence between to the two, with Azula lost in thought.

They finally arrived at the arena to find Bolin and Mako packing what few things they owned into a car.

"Hey guys what's going on?" Korra asked. "You got a ride to the ferry?"

"Hey Korra, hey Azu, what ferry …oh right the island living thing." Bolin greeted scratching the back of his head.

"What's going on?" Korra asked concerned.

"Asami offered to let us live at her place." Mako said putting things into the car

"We get to live in a Mansion!" Bolin said excitedly.

Mako rolled his eyes. "Do you wanna come hang out?"

Korra shrugged. " I don't know Tenzin wanted to-"

"Yes." Azula cut in. She remembered one important thing about Asami, she was rich. And after a quick car ride though the city she reliazed just how wealthy she was.

"Where did you say you got all your money from?" Azula asked cutting into what ever conversation was going on.

"Um my dad made the Sato mobile." Asami answered.

"So he is an engineer then?" Azula inquired.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Just wondering." Azula said patting her satchel bag with a sly smile

Azula watched intently as Asami drove Korra around the race track that dominated her estates back field.

"what's in the bag?" Bolin asked pointing to the satchel that Azula was carring.

Azula thought for a moment. "I'll show you." Reaching in her right hand she filled with the contents for a moment.

"Hey what's that over there?" Azula asked pointing with her left hand.

"I don't see any, what do you-AH!" Bolin yelled crumpling into the ground. Looking back up he saw Azula with a wicked smirk on her face and an equlist glove on her hand.

"What? How? You? WHAT!?" Bolin blathered out.

"Turns out that there is a small dial on the side that changes how powerful it is." Azula said matter of factly.

"Did you know that before you shocked me!?" Bolin demanded standing back up.

Azula smirked. "Thank you for your help with my research Bolin."

"Where did you get that thing anyway?" Mako asked.

"I found it."

The sound of the car pulling up cut Mako's inevitable next question off.

Azula chuckled as Korra stumbled out of it her legs shakeing and an oversized grin on her face.

"That was awesome!" Korra yelled out steadying herself.

Amused by the show Asami turned to Azula. "How about you Azu want to go for a ride?"

She thought for a moment. "Do you have another car?"

After a few minutes with Asami to explain how the clutch and for that matter a car worked Azula managed to get the thing to go all around the track with out crashing and once more going faster, all the while Korra cheering her on.

"You learn fast." Asami complimented as Azula brought the car to rather abrupt stop. "Well, fast enough."

"Yeah well I am good at learning new things." Azula said smugly

"really?" Asami said intrigued. "How about a quick race then?"

Azula shrugged "The daughter of the inventor vs the person with a total of30 min behind wheel… sure why not."

'As you go faster switch to higher gear, but slow down on the turns.' Azlua reminded herself a few more times has Asami lined up the cars at the starting line. When she had gone before on the track she had managed to get it up all the way to fourth gear but according to how Asami said the cars worked there were 2 more to use.

"You sure you don't me to drive backswords?" Asami asked sarcastically.

"I think I'll manage." Azula shot back putting on the goggles she had been given. She gave a quick wave to Korra who she could hear cheering for her, and turned to watch lights in-front of her.

'Green means go' Azula thought as she shifted her gaze back and forth from the light to the road.

The green light finally went and Azula did the proper footwork to send the car speeding forward.

Racing down the track Azula tried to turn and see Asami but found that she needed her full focus to be on the road and decided to do just that.

Going around the first turn Azula had some troubles turning at the high speed but managed to control it enough so that she was already into fourth gear by the second turn. After the second turn the track became more straight and saw that Asami was behind her!

'Holy crap I'm winning' Azula though excitedly. She pulled the stick into 5ht gear but looked again and saw that Asami was catching up. Pulling around the 4th and finale turn she felt like she was going to flip but still did not slow down.

Despite her efforts Asami was now right behind her and moving around the outside to pass.

'This better work.' Azula pleaded as she pulled the stick into the las gear spot.

The car disagreed with the move and letting out a terrible screech of metal and roar of grinding gears the car suddenly went from 60mph forward to trying to go backswords just as fast.

Azula was sent forward in her seat but was stoped from hitting anything from the harness she was wearing. The car did not go far as the rear slammed into the track wall, and kept going until the entire right sight had been crushed into it. The car finally stopped after nearly 20 yards.

Dazed hurt and confused, Azula unlatched the harness and more or less rolled her way out of the car and onto the ground.

'I miss my tank train.' Azula thought to herself as she enjoyed the surprisingly comfortable ground for a few moments more. Through the pounding in her head she started to hear her fake name being called as realized that the group was now rushing over to her.

With a grown she sat up and using the car for support managed to stand unsteadily up by the time they got to her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Azula said trying to cut into the questions of concern. Azula was dazed from the crash, hurt from the crash and was now having 4 people talk at the same time around her.

"I'm Fine!" She yelled angrily getting the group to shut up. Sheep took a deep calming breath seeing the uneasy faces around her. "I'm fine, just a little sore."

"That's good." Korra finally said "But let's get you back to the house an healed up." She suggested walking up to help Azula who was still leaning on the wreck .

Azula waved her off and pushed off so that she was standing on her own. "I'm fine as I said. In fact I am more concerned about having to pay for this wreck."

Asami shook her head. "Don't worry about it, this is the texting track and you just helped test the new harness set up."

Azula could have said something about givving the guest an untested system, but she took a deep breath to calm her slef again. "Next time use Bolin I am sure he would make a very good testing dummy."

"Yeah." Bolin said proudly. "wait what". Earning a, all but Azula, group laugh.

"Alright sorry next time I'll give you a better car." Asami said after the laugh.

"I think I'll pass on driving for a while." Azula said dismissively.

Asami shrugged "All right, don't worry about it for a while then, we gotta get the track fixed up anyway ...and a new test car. So let's just head in shall we?"

The walk back to the manor was taken up by talk about the race and how even though Azula had done well for her first time... she had a few more tricks to learn.

"No I did not know there was a reverse." Azula said getting anoyed at the questions.

"You don't seem to be good with a lot of this tech stuff, where did you say you where from again?" Mako inquired.

"A ways away. Anyway, I am getting better and I don't need a radio or a car to make you suffer." She said turning to him with a glare, he backed down until Azula turned again chuckling.

The group walked into a simple parlor room with a few couches, chairs and small tables, with book shelves lining two walls and a large window letting in light on the back wall.

"Ok, Ok I know you can I was just wondering why you have that glove if you don't like technology?"

"Because I don't know anything about it." Azula said rolling her eyes. "I was hoping that since Asami's father is an engineer he could tell me more about it."

"Why didn't you ask Lin and the police to look at it?" Korra asked.

"Because I wanted to hold onto it and get some direct answers."

"Well my dad is usually busy most of the day, but at night he does go to his workshop. If you leave it here I'll ask him to look it over and I'm sure he could tell you everything about it."

Azula adjusted her self in the larch comfortable chair. "Well ok I guess I could come back after he looked at it." She looked around the chiar and then around the room. "we left it out at the track." She said with a sigh.

"I'll go get it." Korra said standing up.

After she left a buttler arrived and handed out some drinks and food.

"So Azu you really didn't answer where you are from." Bolin asked between bites.

"I know."

A few moments of silence passed awkwardly.

"So where are you from?" Asami asked breaking the silence. When Azula seemed to ignore her she continued.

"I traveled a lot and I can't think of any where that has no radio or cars."

Azula rolled her eyes realizing that this interrogation was not going to end.

"There are a few places." Azula tried to end the questioning. "But I have a question do all cars drive the same way?"

Asami nodded giving up on her question. "More or less my dad made the original so everything else is a copy."

"Which means they all have a reverse so be careful." Bolin mocked.

"Ha…ha…ha." Azula said sarcastically. "I think I'll keep to animals from now on."

"Oh come on you did fine you said your self you learn fast." Asami encouraged.

"Can I practice in your car?" Azula asked with a smirk.

Asami blinked a few times. "Hell no."

Mako and Bolin erupted into laughter.

"How about this," Mako said recovering. "You tell us where you are from and you get to drive Asami's car."

"Hey!" Asami started, whatever she said next Azula ignored her when she saw Korra slip silently into the room and take a cautionary look behind her.

"Find it Korra?" Bolin asked.

Korra turned. "hmm what yeah yeah I got it." She said clearly distracted.

'Something is going on.' Azula though to her self.

"Hey Korra do you think Tenzin will want us home by now?" Azula asked creating an exit.

Korra looked at her confused until her eyes widened in realization. "Ah yeah yeah we should probably get going!" She said quickly.

"Aww come on Asami has a pool!" Bolin pleaded. "I know you like to swim."

"I got a whole ocean back at the island Bolin, don't worry see ya." Korra responded quickly moving just as fast out the door.

"I'll leave the glove next time I wanted to fiddle with it a bit." Azula said standing up from the chair.

The left the rather bewildered group behind and headed for the door.

As they got closer they saw a rather portly fellow walking across the entry way reading a clip board.

Korra abruptly stopped to the point that Azula nearly ran into her.

The man noticed the commotion and stopped and turned to look at them.

"Oh hello Avatar. I did not see you there. I thought you would be Asami." He said kindly.

"Yeah we where but um yeah we gotto go back to the island to you know do Avatar stuff. " Korra said quickly with a nervous smile.

"Well ok then." He said slightly confused. "Have a nice evening."

"You too Mr. Sato." Korra said putting an over extended smile on.

Mr. Sato looked at her oddly for a moment before walking away lightly shaking his head.

After he was gone Korra let out her breath she was holding.

"Mind explaining what this is all about?" Azula asked.

Korra took her hand and dragged Azula quickly out of the mansion out of the property and down to a bus station.

With no one around Korra double checked and looked around. "I think Mr. Sato is working with the equilsits." She quietly said.

Azulas eyes narrowed in thought. "How do you know?"

"I heard talking on the phone with someone about how the Machines should be ready for the next attack."

"He said exactly that?" Azula inquired.

Korra nodded, "We should tell Tenzin."

"No." Azula said calmly. "I have a better idea."

After a bus, trolly, and finally a ferry ride filled with little except Korra leaning on Azula they arrived back to the island as the sun was going down in the early evening.

Tenzin was there to meet them.

"Hey tenzin, good news, Bolin and Mako are staying with Asami so you don't need to worry." Korra greeted.

The eternal annoyed look on Tenzin's face lighted a little at the news.

"Ah yes well that's good it could start getting crowded around here. But any way where have you been all day?"

"Well this mourning we went to the police station and then to the arena and then to the Sato mansion." Korra listed out.

Azula saw the look of worry mix with annoyance mix on Tenzin's face.

"How did you get around the city?"

Korra was about to answer but released that her answer would probably be wrong a closed her mouth.

"Korra…" Tenzin demanded

"Asami gave us a ride." Azula cut into the rescue.

Tenzin turned to look at her his gaze filled with a number thoughts. "Korra I believe Pema needs some help making dinner."

"Ok come on Azu."

"No." Tenzin cut in. " I need to talk to her."

'What now.' Azula thought to herself as Tenzin gestured for her to walk with him around the compound.

"I know you lied to help Korra back there." He said calmly.

"Yes." Azula said simply.

Tenzin sighed. "You took public transport didn't you?"

"Except for the part of the arena to the Sato house yes. Let me guess it's too dangerous to be out in public?"

"Yes. Amon has shown his true strength at it has proven to be great you should be more careful."

"I take it the raid today went well?"

"Yes no one was hurt and no unnecessary force was used."

Azula noticed the focus he put on 'unnecessary force', but held back any comment out of curiosity of where this was going.

"Any was I wanted to know how the sessions with Korra where going?"

Azula shrugged "good remember she did a lot for the arena plan and from what she told me she got to use some of what she learned." Azula noted with a smirk.

"Yes about that…" Tenzin began with a sigh. "I've noticed that Korra has become more… aggressive particularly with hr dealings with people."

'There it is' Azula realized, thankful for him to finally get to the point.\

"These are rough times Tenzin it's good to be assertive."

Tenzin stopped walking and Azula turned to see him looking at her carefully.

"I have been a council man for a long time and I have seen much of the world, I think iknow the difference between aggressive and assertive, and when someone is trying to inter change them." He said sternly.

Azula raised her hands to surrender. "Ok, ok I understand, I was just trying to show what I thought was best from my experience." In reality Azula cared little about what Tenzin thought. He was an air head just like his father. But, she did like having a home and being able to spend time with Korra so what ever he wanted she would make it work.

"Yes, your experience…" Tenzin rubbing his beard. "where exactly does your experience come from?"

"I have told you before." Azula began holding back the annoyance from her voice.

"Yes you did, you also said you where not a criminal. However I have some doubts about that now." Tenzin accused

"I will make this clear, I will not tell of my past and there is nothing you can do to make me." She said failing to hold the venom in her voice. She could survive not having a home, and she could make it work with Korra, but she was going to take any chances that would put her back in that cell.

Tenzin was taken aback by the declaration, he was about to say something but stopped when Azula put her hand up.

"And I have my reasons."

"But." She said lowering her hand.

"I have told Korra. And she has no problem with me or my past so I believe that have earned enough for that to suffice."

Tenzin relaxed and nodded his head lightly, much to Azula's relief.

"Ok I apologize I suppose I should not have come to such rash conclusions. If you have a past that you want to keep to yourself that's fin and I will trust Korra's judgment on the matter."

"Thank you." Azula said honestly. "and I will be sure to do what you requested."

Tenzin nodded good and thank you for your time. Now come hopefully Pema has finished dinner."

"And Korra has not burned it." Azula added feeling like she had avoided another car crash this evening.

Dinner went normally with little talk until Korra began talking about her car ride, which inevitably led to her bringing up Azula's own driving experience.

It was as bad as she thought it would when she got to the point of the crash with another round of 'Are you ok.' and 'Yes I'm fine.'

What made it worse was the several dozen different reaction and act outs the 3 kids did about the reverse problem.

After the meal Azula got volunteered to go out and help the 3 little annoyances feed the Bison's and lemurs. She put on a fake smile and faked interest in what they were saying as they led her out side.

The entire ordeal served only as a reminder about how much she hated air heads. It was not so much the kids themselves just the energy they showed and the occasional air-blast that they would do for fun that tried her patience to her limits the only saving grace was the oldest who caught on to her irritation and that she found out that perhaps if she played her cards right she could acquire one of the beasts.

Finally after a seemingly endless process that was not made easyier by the Kids Azula tiredly returned to Korra's room and closed the door by leaning on it with a tired sigh.

"I don't know which was more annoying the kids or the lemurs, they both made about the same noise." Azula tiredly looking up to see Korra… reading a book.

The book that Azula had taken from the library all that time ago.

"There not that bad, besides its pretty easy to distract them and make an escape." Korra simply not noticing the way that Azula had tensed up on the door.

"Hey did you know the same girl who took over Ba Sing Se also became the Fire-lady?" Korra asked still intently reading the book.

"What?" Azula blurted out in confusion.

Korra flipped the book back a couple pages and started reading. "Near the end of the war the women who would later prove instrumental in its down fall played an important role in its greatest victory. Mai led an elite team to infiltrate the mighty city that had resisted many a siege and turned its own defender against its self."

Korra finished looking up. "Took a whole city with a few people now that's someone I would want to meet."

"Give that to me!" Azula ordered moving quickly to take the book from Korra's hand. Korra tried to pull away but Azula far to quickly and she took the book and turned around so her back was facing Korra.

She reread the part Korra had read andher griptighted on the book as anger her anger flared.

'He wouldn't..' She thought with a mix of desperation and anger as she flipped through a few pages trying to find a very particular article.

The faint questions from Korra could be heard from behind but she ignored it as she zeroed in on exactly what she was looking for.

She found it, and the moment she did her heart sank and her body down with it down to the floor. She had always hated her brother and he had always hated her, but this…was too much. Even she would not have done what he had done to her. She read the line again to make sure it was true.

'Zuko was the only child of Fire lord Ozai and Lady Ursa…'

* * *

So we have arrived to one of the great questions of the story.  
Thank you every one for all the reviews and Favorites so far.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Smoke rose from the edges of the book as the heart shattering pain turned rapidly from sadness and disbelief to simple raw anger.

She had heard of acts similar to this, faces burned of paintings, names carved of tomb stones. But even then there would be something.

This was nothing. This was taking all she had down and passed it on to someone else. She had done the work, she had done the hard training, she had suffered to get it all done and survive it all.

The book burst into a quick burning flame as her anger flared.

"Azula?" Korra asked worried as Azula slowly stood, a look of barely restrained anger set upon her.

She ignored Korra's pleas and easily broke though the attempt to stop her. She needed to know if this was true, to know how much damage had been done.

She walked down the hallways of the temple complex the air around her heating to the point of a waving haze could been seen forming behind as she stormed down towards the library. She had barely both feet in the entrance when she felt a strong hand grab her shoulder and spin her around before it let go with a light gasp of pain.

Azula was turned to look at a very nervous Korra shaking her hand to cool it and looking at her with a mix fear and wonder.

"What the hell is going on?!" Korra demanded.

Azula slammed the sliding door harshly into the wall leaving a dent in the frame and a black mark where her hand was.

She brought the offending hand up with the other and concentrated hard to cool them, knowing nothing could be found in a pile of ash.

She looked up at the door to see if Korra was going to get the message and after a moment of no movement decided that she had gotten the point.

Turning to the book shelves she began the task of looking through them too what damage had been done. She found the correct section and first realized that what she had seen earlier had been true other books confirming her fear.

Taking the deliberate time to put each book back to its proper place provided Azula the needed calm to prevent her from erupting in anger and despair that probably would have brought the room, if not the island down with her.

She found that the way they had removed her was to take any of times that she was in public and say that it was in fact Mai who there. Any time she was sneaking or doing something that was particular bad was attributed to the 'blue sprit'.

Her anger had diminished greatly by this point as despire took hold with the full weight of what she had discovered pressing down upon her.

Her Head pounded with a dull ach that reminded her of her break down all those years ago.

"NoNoNoNoNoNoNoNo!" Azula begged through clenched teeth as she pressed her hands to her had in a vain effort to stop the pain.

She had lost too much and worked to hold to regain her self to have this happen again.

'Damn to hell whoever did this!' Azula thought, the pain growing in strength.

Suddenly the pain stopped, her mind fiddling a new focus.

Who did this. Not who did the grunt work, but who gave the order.

Azula knew it had to be someone with great power, as she reached for the books that she both hated and needed

This was cruel by even by her standard, and Zuzu was too much of weakling to pull this sort of thing. He liked to claim that she was still family or at least he did the last time she saw him. Mai might, her mind could work in twisted ways when forced too, but to do what was done would require great effort and she never was motivated just to do something out of revenge.

But either one would have the means and the authority. The only other one with that kind of power would be the airhead but he was to foolish to even have the malice to come up with such a thing.

She continued to flip quickly through the books searching desperately for any hint to find the culprit. Still seething with anger she had devolved at this point to simply through the finished books behind to land with a low thud of the ground, and move on to the next one.

She threw another worthless piece over her shoulder as it failed to provide anything of use, but paused for only a brief moment when she did not hear the expected thud.

"So after being in hear for about an hour you ready to do more than glare or force yourself away from me?" Korra asked softy standing where the pile of discarded books lay.

'Its been an hour…' Azula thought with desperate fear.

When she had been locked up before one of the most mind numbing problems was losing her sense of time. Minutes could take weeks to go by and weeks could take minutes, it was so very hard to tell the difference when she was trapped in her mind.

And it seemed to be happening again she realized sending a shiver down her spine; she pressed her head down in to the book she was reading trying to settle the throbbing that was starting again.

'No slip, no fall, No having to get up again.' Azula repeated in her head a few times trying to refocus on the task at hand.

The throbbing once again subsiding to a manageable level Azula threw the book she had been holding behind her to the others, another lack of a thud indicating Korra had not moved.

She grabbed another book in the line from the shelf and started to quickly go through it looking for any hint on who could have given her the answer's she wanted. This appeared to be the last in a set that had gone though. Each one focused specifically on one of the nations after the war, this one appeared to focus on the water tribe.

As she scanned the pages she saw Korra out of the corner of her eye go and lean on the book shelf just at arms lengths away. Even out of the corner of her eye Azula could still see the tired and worried way that her Korra was looking at her.

'My Korra.' Azula though getting a temporarily relief from the torment she had been feeling.

"So tell me what is going on." Korra demanded as forceful as she could manage and such a late hour.

Azula sighed thinking maybe it would help to keep her mind working if she talked a bit. "It's a long story."

Korra sighed in defeat. "Everything with you is a long story."

"Correct." Azula responded simply still flipping through the book though going slower as not to miss anything while being distracted.

"But how can it be." Korra groaned in tired disbelief. "I thought you told me everything the other night."

"More, or less." Azula said feeling a sense of defeat, she had been careful to hide her past but it seemed it did not matter anymore.

To Azula it seemed like it took a long time for Korra to respond but in reality

it was far faster.

"More or less…" Korra said shocked and she turned away from Azula resting her back against the shelf and closing her eyes. "So you lied to me." She said sadly.

Azula found this funny, and started letting out a soft and quick hysteric laugh. Part of her tried to shake her head to get her to stop but to no avail.

"What are you finding so funny?!" Korra said angrily raising her voice and turning to her.

'Nothing, nothing at all.' She thought to herself trying to bring back control.

"Your just so surprised, and I wondered why because surly you must have heard the phrase Azula always lies." Azula said instead though the hysteric laughter. "But then I remembered you could not have."

Azula broke into the eerily laugh again but this time it slowly turned in grunts and growls of anger as regained enough control to realize what she had said and what was happening.

She refocused on the book in front of her to help regain the control and quickly flipped through a number of pages. Moving quickly her eyes did not see something but her mind did and she slowly started turning the pages to try and see what her mind saw.

"Unless you where lying, I remember you said that you had a break down and some metal trouble for a while." Korra said bitterly. "So are you faking it to keep in line with the story or should I be worried."

Azula ignored her, her mind forcing to read every line one at a time, it had spotted something that stood out that she had passed before but this time she would not be allowed to pass it.

"Hey are you listening to me!" Korra shouted getting angrily walking. She put her hand on Azula's shoulder to turn her to face her but found that she might as well been moving cast Iron.

Korra recovered from the surprise and her anger cooled in worry and confusion as leaned so she could see Azula's and was drawn to her shaking hands and then to her mouth then was twisting into a frightful scowl.

Azula had found what she was looking for, the piece, the connecting point that had it all make senses. She did not know why she did not think of it before or how she could have missed it to that point but it made sense.

The book in her hands was big, 5-6 hundred pages but it turned to ash in an-instant from Azula's rage. She did not need to re-read it she knew what it meant and she would remember it.

'After the war Katara of the southern water tribe, and one of the key companions to the avatar, became one of the key advisors to fire lord Zuko…'

How could she have missed it, maybe she did see it but it did not register. Maybe she didn't believe it or maybe she was trying to block that particular memory out.

And for a good fucking reason. The peasant had been the reason for her down fall the reason for her mind damning drugs that kept her locked up not only in that cell but also in her own mind. She had never given more then a moments rest all around the world, and she…

Azula let terrible scream of anger as the realization dawned on her.

'She Killed me! Not only freezing me she had left me in the northern wastes! If she wanted me alive she would have damn well brought me back!' Azula realized as she brought her hands to her head to try to stop the pounding pain that had returned with full force.

'And then she erased me!' Azula remember sending a new wave pain in her head.

'To hide the evidence of her crime!' Azula realized slamming her burning fists into the book shelf in front of her in anger.

"Hey watch it!" Korra yelled out jumping closer to contain the flame.

Blind with anger Azula looked at Korra and only saw her water tribe cloths, and her tan skin. Images of the dammed peasant came from her head to cover her eye's in a glaze of rage.

With a feral vigor and intent, Azula lashed out and hit Korra hard on the head and sent her crashing into the book shelf.

The wood was not prepared for such a hit and as Korra went slumping to the floor the shelf of books she hit went down on top of her.

Azula was still looking down and breathing heavily until she turned her head and saw what she had done.

As she looked at the unmoving body of Korra her anger left her and was replaced by muted horror and what she had done.

"Korra…" she said in a desperate quite reaching her hand out, but recalled it in defeat.

'What have I done I had something and…now I lost it.' Azula thought in despair as she continued to stare at Korra's still unmoving body.

Still she refused to fall to far into the pit of despair and her sadness was soon replaces by anger.

'I didn't do this, THE PEASENT DID!' She realized getting angery and clenching her teeth as another wave of pain in her head hit hard.

Everything would be normalif it wasent for her. Azula could have gone home if it wasent for the peasent. She would not have had to crawl in the dirt of the world for year's but for the peasent. Azula would be in her own time, her own world, she would have not gotten angry for getting removed.

She would not have hit Korra.

"ITS ALL YOUR FALUT!" She yelled defiantly into the air. After taking one more saddening look at the still unmoving Korra she turned and ran away. wanting to get away from the island before some one discovered what she had done.

After she quickly went down to the ferry, being surprised when she saw no one, she had the bewildered ferry drive take her as fast as possible to the main land. On the short trip over she thought about how foolish she was acting and how Azula would never break down like this again...

'But Azula does not exists!' She remembered angrily griping the wooden railing tightly.

The ferry came up to the docks at the city and Azula stormed off not really knowing or caring where she was going.

She was feeling defeated her reputation and all the hard work of her life wiped away by the same person. As well as any hope for a future after what she had done earlier to Korra.

She spent nearly an hour wondering deeper into the city moving further and further away from the docks. Her mind never letting hold a thought for more than a few moments and her mood swung to a violent rage to desperate pleas to make it stop.

'Maybe it was good I was in that cage.' She thought briefly breaking into a hysteric laughter and devolving into a angered sob as more memories of her cage followed.

Her path through the city was as alone as she would have hoped. After a time green goggles could be seen following her. First only one or two but slowly more and more.

In her state of mind Azula had no idea that she was being followed until the whopping sound of a bolas flying towards her reactivated her survival senses and allowed her to jump away before it hit.

'They came so fast. They did not come for me this fast after I escaped last time.' Azula thought hysterically, her mind blurring the past and present as she turned to see the green goggles get closer around her.

Her head began to ache once more as her near broken mind gave her no peace as images from the past overlapped with the present. Images of bounty hunters of the past overlapped with the green goggles that she was seeing now.

"Its quite late at night for you to out alone isn't girl!" One of then shouted. "Espescialy with all you have done and that nice price on you!"

'Zuko has gone to the bottom of the barrel for these.' Azula thought to herself calmly.

Before she realized what she had thought and how wrong it was as one had came to try and squeeze some sense in her head. 'Not now not now not now.'

"Whats wrong?!" Another shouted mockingly. "The boss said you had a clever mind did you break it?!" He mocked.

Azula twisted towards the offender and used both hands to large fireball at him, even when he tried to dive out of the way he did not go far or fast enough and landed on the ground writhing and screaming in pain.

"I AM IN NO MOOD FOR THIS TONIGHT! So Stay the fuck back!" She wailed feeling a certain part of her that enjoyed the scream of pain rising for the depts of her mind.

"Liu!" one shouted as two others rushed to make him quite and carry him away.

"Amon said it would be better if we took you alive but your fucking DEAD now!" The one from earlier yelled angrily.

"You want me dead!?" She called out hoarsely the pain in her head still throbbing.

The group that was carefully approaching her stopped, and looked at each other confused with the question.

"Yea…yeah!" The seeming leader exclaimed after a moment.

Azula turned to him and lowered her hands so they where open and on both sides of her. She looked at him with a hollow eyes and clenched teeth.

After a few heavy breaths her mouth barley opened, "Well hurry up!"

A few confused looks for encouragement later and the lead Equlist decided to answer her wish and ran towards her his forward hand protected by a shock glove and in his other a four inch knife held at the ready.

Less than an arms length away he was stopped by a strong hand that grabbed the back of his glove. He gazed in confusion as the eyes that where hollow filled with a murderous haze.

"Your going have to be faster than that!" She said with malice in her eyes, as her cracked mind fell back onto what she knew how to do, rather continue the pain of the night.

The man tried to away but felt the heat through the glove and the metal under her hand melt. Struggling desperately he caused a malfunction and the full energy of the glove was sent in to himself. Azula let go before being hit and let fall to the ground convulsing.

The others around her stood motionless at the scene before them.

"This is usually the part where someone yells about revenge for their comrade." Azula said turning head to gaze her wild eyes at her foes.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but it does get repetitive and I was hoping we could skip it."

One turned to another. "Go tell Amon we got the Blue fire girl near the dragon flat's, and we are going to need some help." He turned getting a Bola's ready but stopped when her gaze was set upon him "A lot of help."

"oooooooohhhaaa." Korra groaned finally waking up. With a throbbing on the side of her head she tried to lean up but found much more weight than should have been there.

On the second try she forced herself up and listened to the thuds as the book that where on her fell away.

She thought she might have make another shelf fall over because before she opened her eyes she many more thuds that after a moment revealed themselves to be running steps.

"Korra! Korra!" She heard her name being called over the running and opened her eyes to Tenzin and a few white lotus guards standing over her.

"Korra by the sprits what happoend?!" Tenzin spoke quickly looking over her. "Are you ok."

"Y-yeah," Korra stuttered as she pushed the last books off of her. Tenzin I saw a town covered in sand and I was running around avoiding someone and –"

"Korra we can talk about your dreams later we need to know what happened." Tenzin interrupted

Korra shook her head. "No It wasn't a dream it more real, like a memory." She said standing up.

Tenzin was about to say something but stopped and stroked his beard.

"What else did you see?" He asked after a moment.

"Well the next thing was somewhere where every thing was green and the… the same person as before attacked me again there was a flash of blue and then every thing went dark. After that I was standing out side like a jail cell but one that was too small for a person to stand in and inside was.." Korra paused bitting her limp and tapping her foot in thought. "The same person from before."

"Hmm maybe this was a vision from one of the old Avatars we will have to look into it more later but right now Korra I need to know why you where knocked out in the-"

"I wasn't done yet!" Korra interrupted. "There were a few other things mostly around the Earth Kingdom, but the last thing I saw was me standing on like the deck of … an Airship! And there was a water bender with me and the person from before was frozen in a block of ice. I go towards them and suddenly they go flying backswords out of the airship and I watch her face as…"

All throughout Korra dreams or visions the faces of all the people she saw where blank both those who seemed to help and harm. IT was as if the one showing her did not want what she saw to be judged by who was doing it.

As she remembered the last part though the faces of them all were shown and flashed before her.

"Where is Azul-Azu?" Korra asked sternly.

Tenzin's eyes narrowed and he look at her carefully and in thought.

"I don't know, why does she have anything to do with this?"

Korra looked at him questioningly. "Do with what?"

He rolled his eyes and pointed down with one finger.

"Ah well…" Korra said looking around. "Right so –"

"Councilmen!" came a shooting voice as one of the White Lotus members came into the room. "A call came in from the chief of the police. She says she has reports of Azu fighting Equlists near the Dragon flats and wants to know if everyone is ok here."

"Tell her-" Tenzin began but was cut of by Korra charging past him.

"Korra where are you going?!" He yelled after her.

Korra turned just enough so he could hear her. "I got to get to her first!" She yelled before whistling loudly.

Naga showed moments later and Korra jumped on quickly.

The motor cycle went careening past her until it hit something with its front wheel and was sent tumbling into a store front; its rider long since disposed of.

The original band that had decided to try and capture her had not lasted long there being only about ten of them. However it seemed that they were in it for the long haul and three trucks had come up soon after and unload many more.

Azula relished in the challenge. She was angry, though she could not remeber why right then only that it was because of something uncontrollable.

But she could control a fight, and she became single minded about it and blocked everything else out.

So now even after more had come they were in full retreat with one of the trucks engines burning and another's wheels melted off. The last seemed to have a smarter driver as it had sped of after the first one went down.

"COME BACK! IM NOT DONE! COME BACK!" Azula screeched after sending a fire ball into a motor cycle rider that was trying to cover the escape of its comrades with smoke.

Azula was not completely unscathed by this point. One of the Bolas's weights that she had melted trough had decided to complete its circle and hit her in the side in the head.

This had given her foes a high water mark as someone had taken advantage of the stunning blow to dive and grab her ankle with there shock glove.

Azula had scremmed loudly and fallen to one knee as the others saw there chance and rushed her.

She recovered though and had sent many down in pain with wide sweeping blows that where to close and too fast to avoid.

After that they broke and ran back to there trucks, and failing that running like Hell.

Still recovering from the shock Azula staggered after them.

The distance finally opening up between her and her prey another motor cycle decided to try what the last one had and succeeded to cover the road before her in a thick cloud of smoke.

"DAMIT!" Azula yelled in anger after she cleared the smoke and saw several different roads they could have traveled down.

A loud clang and swear from one the paths caught her attention and as she ran down the path she heard running before her and knew there at least afew in front of her.

She had barely got 50 feet before she heard the low hum of engines and looked around and then up to see a police airship above her.

"there here…." Azula whispered in despair as her rage turned to desperation at the fear of the black cell came clawing back to the top of her mind.

The street that she was on at this point had mostly crude apartment towers with boarded windows and an abandoned look to them and almost no street lights save for the corners.

Azula was frozen in place hoping the ship would pass over her with out noticing her.

Her hopes where crushed as a large search light shown in a large circle not 20 feet from her and was moving towards her.

She dived out of the way of it and rolled to the door of one the abandoned buildings and with a terrified frenzied strength broke through it.

She breathed heavily to regain her breath and as her mind raced, the searched light seemed to like the street as went back and forth every now and then showing light on Azulas building.

'I'm not going back.' She thought to herself.

"I am not going back." She whispered to herself.

"I am not going back." She said sternly

"I Am Not Going Back!" She said angrily.

"I'LL BE DEAD FIRST!" She roared and she got up to charge.

She was stopped by two strong arms grabbing her from behind right above the elbows and locking them in palce at her sides.

"NO NO NO NO." Azula roardas she used her feet to trip to send person holding her down back first so that she landed on top.

"Azula calm the fuck down!" Korra begged holding onto Azula tightly.

"DON'T USE THAT NAME THAT NAME NEVER EXCISTED!" Azula screamed trying to break free.

"IT WAS THE NAME OF A GREAT PRINCESS!" Korra yelled back.

Azula stopped struggling but was still tense and breathing ragged.

After a moment she started letting out low chuckle. "So he finally told you. Took him long enough I figured it would have been sooner."

"Yeah well guess it had to be under the right circumstances." Korra pointed out.

"You're welcome now tell me how much did he tell you?" Azula asked preparing for the worst and accepting her defeat.

"I'll put it this way, I got those green caves under Ba sing se to-" Korra paused when she felt Azula tense up in her arms and she prepared herself for more struggling.

"To your cage," Se felt she felt the body she was holding tremble "To you falling out of an airship."

There was silence then for nearly a ful minute in the dark building the only light being the occasional blast through the boards from the search light outside.

"So that's about everything I left out of my story." Azula said with sadness.

"Yep."

"You got to see the cage I was talking about." Azula quietly like she was trying not to disturb more of her own memories.

"Yes."

"And you know what I did in the caves." Azula more of statted then asked.

Korra toke a deep breath. "Yes."

"So what…what happens now?" Azula asked sadly already knowing the answer and accepting her fate.

Korra took another deep breath. "I do something stupid and reckless." She said with a light chuckle.

Azula turned her head so that she could see Korra's face from one of her eyes and feel her breath just a couple inches on her cheek.

"Remind you what I said after you told me your story the first time." Korra loosened her arms so they where more hugging rather then holding Azula down. "Promise I won't let you get thrown back in that cage." She leaned her head forward closing the distance with her and Azula's lips and kissed her deeply.

Azula understood.

* * *

So I have learned its bad to post a cliffhanger/plot twister right before finals...

Also I hope its good enough sorry for the wait...but I am going on a trip...for 7 weeks...I will still work on it...but i got little to no interent so... have a nice summer! At least I gave you a warning this time.

This seems to be a very Katara friendly crowd.

Yes I get the whole thing about no past mean no record I will get if I stop posting these at 2 in the morning my grammar will improve.


End file.
